El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Después de dos años de ausencia en el Japón medieval, Kagóme descubre que muchas cosas cambiaron. EL MÁS PROMOCIONADO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO (lUEGO DE "RESITIRE") LLEGÓ.21 CAPÍTULOS.
1. Default Chapter

Este es el primer fiction de Inuyasha que escribó. Como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen [Mejor lo aclaro, no tengo dinero para pagar derechos de autor] Bueno, espero que les guste. Entre parentesis son pensamientos y entre corchetes acotaciones mías. Pueden dejar reviews, o tomatazos en mi mail milagrosbm22@hotmail.com 

**__**

Era un día de esos.

Grises, fríos y húmedos.

Con ese frío que se te cuela hasta los huesos.

Con esa grisura que te anuncia que todo puede pasar.

Incluso un reencuentro con lo que menos esperas.

Con tu pasado.

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

Noticias y sorpresas

Está historia en concreto empieza dos años después de que la perla desaparezca y Kagóme regrese. 

La lluvia volvía gris todo el paisaje, por las escalinatas del templo suben Kagóme y un muchacho de ojos grises.

Yuko... yo... tengo que irme.- dijo con temor Kagóme.

Espera.- la retuvó el tal Yuko, tomadola de las manos.- Kagóme, yo... me pregutaba sí tú... -

¿Sí yo?- preguntó Kagóme con suavidad.

Sí tú... -

¡¡Kagóme!!- gritó un chico de unos siete años, corriendo hacia la chica. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules. Cuando llegó frente a Kagóme se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué sucede Syipo?- dijo preocupada la chica.- Te estás mojando ¿Por qué no entrás y me esperas allí?-

Es muy urgente.- alegó Syipo.- De acuerdo te espero.- dijo ante la mirada suplicante de Kagóme. Luego se volvió a Yuko.- ¿Tú quién eres?- dijo mirandoló con furia.

Yo soy Yuko Tanhasyi y el novio de Kagóme, espero.-

A Kagóme se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad y asintió con la cabeza.

¿Y tú?- le preguntó a Syipo.

Yo soy el hijo de Kagóme. (Este tonto no va durar mucho)-

¿¿¿¿Qué!!!!- gritó Yuko.

Syipo te dije que no debes hacer esas bromas. No mal entiendas, Yuko, se podría decir que yo adopte a Syipo hace un par de años, pero el no es mi hijo de verdad, yo recién cuento 17 años y el siete.-

Pero yo la quiero como si fuera mi mamita.- aseguró Syipo, aferrado al sueter de Kagóme. Y luego agregó en voz baja.- Y cualquier tonto que pretenda ser el novio de mi mamá, va a tener que convenserme antes.- dijo con una mirada fiera.- (Bueno, no todos. Hay uno o dos que no tendrían que tomarse ese trabajo).-

Había escuchado muchos argumentos para no intentar salir contigo, Kagóme, pero nunca el de un pequeño guardián.-

Ahora lo sabes.- constestó Syipo, separandosé de Kagóme.- Te espero alli dentro, Kagóme ¡Tú tampoco deberías mojarte!- gritó ya en la puerta de la casa.

Discúlpalo, por favor. Es extremadamente celoso de cualquier hombre que se me acerca. Hubo a varios que los espanto diciendoles que yo tenía un pretendiente que era muy impulsivo y celoso, y que si llegaban a encontrarlos era capaz de matarlos.- Ante la cara de susto de Yuko, le aseguró: - Pero es mentira, no te preocupes.-

Pues yo había escuchado otras cosas, pero ya vez no me deje asustar.-

Y te lo agradezco.- dijo Kagóme, tomando la mano de Yuko.- Yuko yo, sería muy feliz siendo tu novia. Pero ¿No te enteraste que en tercer año estuve enferma mucho? Debes pensar que quizá te convendría salir con otra persona con la que puedas contar en todo momento.-

Yo no pienso en lo que me conviene, Kagóme, si no en lo que me dicta el corazón. Y él me dice que no podría salir con nadie que no seas tú.- [Me dieron ganas de vomitar.]

Está bien, pero yo te lo avise.- sonrió Kagóme.

¡¡¡Kagóme!!!- volvió a gritar Syipo.-(En dos años no dejen que ningun tonto ser humano la bese si podía evitarlo y no empezare ahora)-

Creo que el pequeño Syipo esta muy apurado.- notó Yuko.

Bueno, me voy.- contestó la chica empezando a dirigirse a la casa.

¡Kagóme!- gritó Yuko, cuando esta casi llegaba a la casa.- ¿Sales el sábado?-

¡Claro!- fue la respuesta.

Yo no lo creo.- dijo por lo bajo Syipo, mientras observaba por la ventana.

- ¿Quieres un poco de té, hija?- dijo la Sra. Higurasyi.

Si, por favor.- dijo Kagóme, secandosé el cabello. - Voy a pescar un resfrío.-

No sería un buen momento.- dijo Syipo. Kagóme levantó la mirada, preocupada, y se fijo en el niño. Pudo ver que Syipo miraba hacia el antiguo pozo del templo, el que estaba cegado desde hacia dos años.

¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡No!!- gritó Kagóme, chocando con su madre al pasar por la puerta del comedor y encerrandosé en su habitación de un golpe.

¡Hija!- dijo su madre golpeando la puerta.- ¿Qué te sucede?-

¡No, no y no!- replico Kagóme.- (No puede ser posible ¡Es que no va a dejarme en paz!)

¿No a qué Kagóme?- le preguntó Syipo.- ¡Aún no te he dicho nada!-

¡No me importa! ¡Puedo imaginarlo!-

¡Vas a hacer que llame a tu hermano para que me ayude!- la amenazó Syipo.- ¡Abremé!-

Kagóme abrió con fastidio. Su madre optó por alejarse ante la mirada de Kagóme, y Syipo entró con temor. La chica se sentó en la cama y le indicó A Syipo la silla del escritorio.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo molesta y mirando para otro lado.

Hoy en la tarde decidi sacar las tablas del pozo, porque tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sango y Miruko. Lo logré, aunque no del todo. Mira, Kagóme yo no sé porque te enfadas tanto, pero creo que las cosas no están del todo bien en la otra época y deberías darte una vuelta... -

¡Darme una vuelta! ¡Sería lo último que pienso hacer en mí vida! Yo tenía una vida normal y tranquila, hasta que caí por ese pozo. Perdí días de clase, tenía que simular estar enferma, debí dejar de salir con mis amigas. Varias veces resulte herida, en peligro de morir; me robaron mis almas. Estuve a punto de ser secuestrada, obligada a casarme ¿Quieres que siga? Lo único bueno fue conocerte a ti, a Sango y a Miroku.-

¿Lo único bueno? ¿No te olvidas de alguien? (¿Qué le ocurrió con Inuyasha?)-

Kagóme miró a Syipo con ganas de asesinarlo.

Yo solo dije una parte de lo malo.- le rectifico.-

Entiendo.- dijo con tristeza Syipo.- Bueno, si lo único bueno fue conocerme a mí, a Sango y a Miroku, creo que deberías ir con más razón.-

Ni pienso.-

¿No lo harías por un viejo amigo?-

Explícate.-

Si no hay otro remedio... -

-¿A dónde vas a estás horas, hija?- preguntó la Sra. Higurasyi, viendo como Syipo y Kagóme comían el desayuno lo más rápido que podían a las seis de la mañana.

Al último lugar donde querría.- le contestó Kagóme, revisando su equipaje.- ¿Sota hizo lo que le pediste?- se volvió a preguntarle a Syipo.

Sí.- dijo Syipo lavando la vajilla.

¿Adónde vas?- volvió a repetir su madre.

Mamá ¿Podrías llamar al trabajo y decir que renunció? Volveré dentro de unos días y entonces yo en persona hablaré con el gerente.- se ajustó las correas de la mochila. Ante la insistente pregunta de su madre le contestó:- Mi pasado siempre sera parte de mí y me reclamará.-

¿Vas a retroceder en el tiempo?- se asombro su madre.

Sí, creéme que si no fuera muy importante no lo haría.- dijo ya en la puerta.- ¿Me ayudas con la bicicleta Syipo?-

Después de trabajar mucho, Kagóme y Syipo sacaron la bicicleta del pozo y la apoyaron el piso.

Kagóme se recostó en el pasto y respiro el aire limpio y libre de contaminación.

-(De todos modos es agradable estar de vuelta.)- Levantó la mirada. - (Aquel árbol es... El árbol sagrado.) Kagóme se levantó y se encaminó para tocar el tronco del árbol. Podía sentir un gran poder fluyendo. Luego se volteó a mirar a Syipo: - ¿Por donde dijiste que era la aldea de Sango?-

Está a dos horas de camino hacia el sur.- le indicó Syipo. 

Era primero de diciembre y ya empezaba a hacer frío. A las ocho de la mañana cuando ellos llegaron a la aldea, recién empezaba la actividad y tuvieron que golpear un buen rato las ventanas de la casa de Sango para que les abriera.

Cuando Sango les abrió llevaba un grueso manto encima. Abrazó a Kagóme y le reprochó que se hubiera ausentado tanto tiempo. Prendió fuego, y cuando el ambiente estaba más agradable se quitó la manta y Kagóme pudo notar algo en Sango que Syipo se había guardado muy bien de decir. LA exterminadora estaba embarazada.

Obviado una pregunta de muy facíl respuesta le preguntó a Sango si podía ser la madrina de su hijo.

Claro que sí, es más estaba pensando en ti para eso.- dijo Sango.

¿Y dónde está Miroku?- le preguntó Kagóme.

Ese es precisamente el problema.- murmuró Sango.

¡¡QUÉ!! EL DESGRACIADO SE... - 

Calmaté, Kagóme.- le tranquilizó Sango.- Miroku esta aquí, y no .-

¿Qué?- preguntó confundida Kagóme.

Hace tres días, yo comenze a sentir nauseas. Entonces él se dirigió al bosque a buscar una hierba medicinal. Como se tardaba mucho me levante y fui tras él.- Sango hizo una pausa y tomó aire.

Cuando me vió llegar, me reprocho que hubiera salido de la cama y estaba ayudándome a volver. Cuando de la espesura salió un gigantesco oso de pelo renegrido y ojos verdes. Miroku se interpusó entre el oso y yo, y le gritó: "Vete de aquí bestia. No sabes con quienes estas metiéndote." Entonces lo que paso a continuación... , el oso le contestó... -

¿Qué el oso le contestó?-

Sí, el oso le dijo "Eres un tonto, ni tú ni esa mujer me importan. Lo que realmente me interesa es ese niño que la mujer que tu proteges lleva en su vientre. Si tú insistes en protegerla, vas a morir y luego mataré a la madre para que muera el hijo." Miroku le clavó su arma en el corazón al oso, y de pronto se envolvió en luz y se trasformó en un ave blanca y roja que arremetió contra él y en uno de los ataques el ave tiró un picotazo, de donde salió una luz y esa luz... - Sango se echó a llorar.

Le quitó sus almas a Miroku.- completó Syipo.

Es increíble.- dijo asombrada Kagóme.- ¿Y en está habitación conservas a Miroku?-

Sí, asi es.-

Lo lamento, Sango.- se disculpó Kagóme.- Yo no tengo obligaciones que me aten a mi época. -

¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Kagóme?- le preguntó Syipo. Kagóme asintió con la cabeza.

Tenemos dos opciones. O yo me quedo aquí y te cuido y ayudo hasta el momento que des a luz o vienes conmigo y Syipo a mi casa.- enumeró Kagóme.

¿No hay otra opción?- preguntó Sango

Mientras tanto, afuera, alguien se acerca corriendo y provocando mucho alboroto a su alrededor, prestando atención a cualquier ruido.

¿No hay otra opción?- volvió a preguntar Sango, ante el silencio de su amiga.

La habría. Pero Syipo y yo no podemos buscar a ese ser solos. ¿Qué tal si debemos pelear? Solo hay alguien que podría ayudarnos. Pero no esta aquí.- la voz de Kagóme se volvió triste.- Él... (No está, NI QUIERO QUE ESTE)

¡Vine lo más rápido que pude Sango!- la interrumpio una voz masculina. el muchacho reparó en la compania de Sango.

(Esa voz. No, no él, NO AHORA.)- pensó Kagóme.

¿Kagóme?- preguntó con voz temblorosa el muchacho.

¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó Kagóme, sin salir de su asombro.

CONTINUARA...

Espero no este demasiado mal. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, dejen Reviewns, y ya saben mi dirección de mail.


	2. Dilemas

**__**

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Este capitulo es un poco largo. Todos los que me pidieron actualización; Dark-slayer 86, Chibi- Kagóme chan y Cess007 Van a arrepentirse, digo: Por el final... Eso me recuerda ¡Muchas gracias Cess007, me diste una gran idea! Antes de que lo olvide, los personajes de Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Syipo, Inuyasha y Kagóme (¡Y kouga!) No me pertenecen. Los demás son de mi invención. Ya saben mi mail, por críticas o dejen su reviews!!!

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian... 

Dilemas

Inuyasha miró de reojo a Kagóme. La mañana era joven, y Syipo pensó que no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que estos dos empezaran a pelearse.

Detrás de él caminaba Kirara, con Sango en su lomo, ya que ella se había rehusado a dejar toda la tarea en manos de Inuyasha y Kagóme. Syipo iba en el canasto de la bicicleta de Kagóme, y si no fuera por un pequeño detalle, cualquiera hubiera esperado toparse con Naraku, o un moustro fortalecido por la Syicón no Dama. Tal cual había ocurrido dos años antes. Y esa podía ser una perfecta escena post- pelea Inuyasha- Kagóme.

¡Ya!- exclamó Inuyasha.- ¡Qué tanto te traes!- Kagóme lo miró como si hubiera despertado de repente.

¿Yo? *_*¿Por qué? ^_^- Inuyasha la miró con desconfianza.

¿Inuyasha?- preguntó Syipo.

¡Ay, que quieres! ¡Recién llegas y ya empiezas con tus preguntas!-

Yo me preguntaba porque tu no estas en... -

¡INUYASHA!- interrumpió Sango.- ¡No me conteste nada de tú último viaje ^_^'! (Sino interrumpo a Syipo, Inuyasha va a destrozarlo.)-

Bueno, en realidad no fue gran cosa. Estuve en aldeas cercanas al mar. Mi fama después de haber recogido los fragmentos se incremento como si fuera un verdadero demonio.-

(U_Uuu ¡Sigue siendo igual de presumido!)- pensó Kagóme.- ¿Nos estamos acercando a las montañas, cierto?-

Inuyasha olió el aire.

Sí, es cierto ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

Por nada en especial, solo... ¿Cuánto crees que nos tardemos en volver al pozo?- Parecía que Inuyasha pensaba.

¡Increíble, el perro esta pensando!- gritó Syipo.

¿Aquién llamas perro?- Inuyasha había comenzado a darle puntapiés a Syipo, previo aterrizaje forzado desde la canasta de la bicicleta hasta el suelo.

INUYASHA... ¡¡¡ABAJO!!! -

¿Tienes que hacer eso? ¡Él fue quien comenzó!-

Vaya perro sarnoso ¿Estás cómodo?- dijo un muchacho que había quedado parado sobre él, luego de dar una vuelta en el aire.

¡Tú!- gruño el hanyou.- ¡Qué repulsivo olor tienes! ¡Alejaté!-

¡Uyy! ¡Que carácter tienes! ¡No sé como mi amada mujer puede estar cerca de ti!-

(¿Su amada mujer? ¿A quién se refiere? Ka... ¿Kagóme? ¡Ja! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!)- pensó el mitad demonio, mientras el entumecimiento comenzaba a ceder.- ¿¿Qué haces??- gritó cuando vio que Kouga había tomado a Kagóme de las manos.

Mi amada Kagóme ¿A pensando lo que le propuse hace dos años?-

¿EHH? ¿Qué? ¿Lo que me propusiste hace dos años?- se sorprendió Kagóme.- Yo lo lamento, Kouga, pero... yo estoy muy joven para casarme, además... pues, para casarse hay que estar enamorado y, yo... no... -

¡Ya entiendo!- gritó Kouga.- ¿Es por Inuyasha, verdad?- dijo furioso. Inuyasha volvió su rostro hacia la chica. 

¿¿¿Qué??? ¿¿¿Por Inuyasha??? O_O (No esta vez)- suspiró.- No, no es por él.-

¿Ya estas comprometida?- se alivió Kouga.

No, aún no. ^_^- 

(¿Por qué sonrie?)- se enfureció Inuyasha.

¿Entonces aún tengo una oportunidad?- se emocionó el hombre lobo.

Yo te contestó. - interfirió Syipo.- ¡¡Sí!!-

¿Y quién eres tú, para contestar por ella?- se enfureció Inuyasha.

¡¡Abajo!!- exclamó Kagóme, viendo en peligro a Syipo.

¿Qué me contestas?- ignoró al mitad humano Kouga.

Pues yo... no lo sé. Quiero decir a mí ya me gusta alguien.- se disculpó Kagóme, y todos se asombraron de que lo hubiera dicho con tanta franqueza.

Pero aún no estas casada. Así que no voy a darme por vencido.- *_*

(Grrr ¡Tonto collar!)- penso Inuyasha.

Siempre que estés cerca de las montañas y en peligro voy a ir a ayudarte.- le prometió Kouga.- Ya que no puedo dejar que un honyou tonto te proteja. U_U-

¡Oye!- gritó Inuyasha.- ¡A quién llamas tonto! ¡Yo al menos no necesito fragmentos de la Syicón no dama para ser veloz!- luego se enfureció.- ¡Garras de ac...!-

¡¡¡ABAJO!!!- ordeno Kagóme.

Para que sepas, como mi querida Kagóme quemó la perla, también perdieron efecto los fragmentos que yo tenía.- le informó Kouga al aturdido honyuo.- ¡Así qué piénsalo Kagóme!- dijo a modo de despedida.

Lo haré ^_^. - contestó Kagóme, agitando la mano.

¿¡Qué significa esa respuesta?!- le interpeló Inuyasha.

Disculpa ¿Desde cuando debo darte explicaciones!?- su furia podía sentirse bastante lejos. Cuando Inuyasha olió ese aroma, retrocedió. Era lo último que olía antes del clásico ABAJO. - ¡¡Yo no te pido explicaciones, no me las reclames!!- Luego se volvió a Sango.- Creo que deberíamos seguir avanzando, ya que mañana... - se interrumpió, ante la fría mirada de Inuyasha.

Sí.- asintió Sango.- ¡Joven Kouga!-

¿Qué te sucede humana?-

Nosotros estamos buscando a una criatura, puede tomar la forma de un oso negro de ojos verdes, o de un ave roja y blanca.- Kouga pensó un momento.

No lo vi ¿Por qué lo buscan? U_U?-

Eso no te importa.- le gruño Inuyasha.

Nosotros lo buscamos porque le arrebatado las almas a un amigo nuestro. ^_^'- le contestó Kagóme.

Bueno, si lo veo lo mató y les aviso.- contestó con naturalidad el hombre lobo.

¡Ja! No te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme de eso.-

No me hagas reír, tonto.- Kagóme vio las chispas volando entre Kouga y Inuyasha y se apresuró a decir.

Nosotros debemos irnos.- empujando a Inuyasha.- ¡Adiós! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!-

Kouga se alejó dando grandes saltos, y los demás no tardaron en imitarlos. Syipo y Sango a prudencial distancia de Kagóme y Inuyasha, para evitar contratiempos. De pronto Inuyasha se detuvo y movió las orejas:

¿Oyeron eso?-

Yo no oí nada. U_U- le contestó Kagóme, mirando para otro lado.

Es una cualidad propia de las bestias escuchar a grandes distancias.- les contestó Syipo.

¿¡Por qué me llamas bestia?!-

¿Qué, no eres eso? ¿Te parece mejor que te llame perro?- dijo sin preocuparse el pequeño.

¿Sango te sientes bien?- le preguntó Kagóme a su amiga.

Si, es que me siento extraña ¿Por qué ese ser quería matar a mi hijo?-

No lo sé, Sango.- dijo con pena y suavidad Kagóme.- Pero vamos a averiguarlo.-

Y ha desahacerme de esa bestia, sea lo que... -

De la espesura salió un ciervo adulto. Pero no era un ciervo ordinario. Su pelaje era blanco, los ojos azules y sus astas doradas. Por un momento se quedaron admirandoló, pero de repente el ciervo embistió contra Kirará.

Kirará lo saltó con facilidad, mareando un poco a Sango. Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre Syipo, que se había transformado en una especie de globo. Cuándo el pequeño zorro [¡¡una ternura!!] Dejo a la mujer sobre el césped, el ciervo giró en redondo y miró a Kagóme. Sin aviso, empezó a trotar en su dirección. Dio resultado. Syipo, Inuyasha y Sango, creyendo que el blanco era Kagóme corrieron a ayudarle. Entonces con un nuevo giro el ciervo se volvió contra Sango [X_X me estoy mareando] y se tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Pero su cornamenta rebotó contra la Tetsusaiga.

Sin darse por vencido se enfureció con Inuyasha y se dedico a intentar golpearlo. Sango gritó:

Esto es un frandg.- Kagóme sacó su arco y sus flechas.

¿Qué vas a hacer?- La chica tensó el arco y apuntó.

¡Abajo!-

El aire silbó rasgado por una flecha y un grito agudo y corto se oyó en el bosque. Minutos después el cuerpo del ciervo cayó sobre la tierra.

Allí se quedaron mirándolo un segundo.

¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?- se enojo Inuyasha.

Es que si fallaba... ibas a resultar herido ^_ ^'- se disculpó Kagóme.- ¿Qué es un frandg?- le preguntó a Sango. [Lo que viene es todo mentira, la mayoría de la serie "Inuyasha" esta basada en mitología, pero yo no pude encontrar un animal que me sirviera y me invente uno, mejor dicho le cambie el nombre!!] Un frandg es un ciervo que nació en la costa marítima, pero que por una causa o otra se crió en montañas, y con humanos. Por ese motivo es más inteligente que los demás animales, suelen ser animales de jefes de tribus y se los usa de espías, o para alejar a intrusos de territorios privados.- Ya veo.- ¿Y... Crees que ahora nos... busquen... por haberlo... matado?- preguntó con temor Syipo. No lo sé. Pero debemos estar prevenidos.- 

Así pasó todo el viernes, Kagóme e Inuyasha enojados; Syipo con miedo; y Sango sintiendosé espantosamente mal y preocupada.

¿¿Qué?? ¿Qué se volvió a su casa??- gritó fuera de sí Inuyasha, la mañana del sábado, cuando Sango le informó que Kagóme había cruzado el pozo en dirección a su tiempo, temprano y no pensaba volver hasta el lunes. Pero no podemos perder tiempo esperandolá.- gruño el honyou.- Cada día que pasa Miroku se debilita más ¡Quién sabe que cosa harán con su alma!- O esperas o te vas solo, ya no la necesitas.- Sango miró con malicia.- ahora no hay nada que ella pueda ver y tú no. ¿O es qué la esperas por otro motivo ¬_¬?- ¡No digas tonterías!- exclamó el mitad demonio, molesto y saliendo de la casa. ¿Adónde vas?- A buscarla. No me importa que tan importante sea lo que tenga que hacer, sin duda encontrar a ese mutante es más serio.- 

- Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Yuko.- sonrió con dulzura Kagóme. Se sentó en los escalones que subían al templo.- Ven, sientaté conmigo.-

Yuko se sorprendió, pero se sentó igual.

¿Recuerdas que cuando me pediste ser tu novia, yo te advertí que no podrías contar conmigo?- Sí, recuerdo que te dije que no importaba. Si no me importa a mí, tampoco debería a ti importarte.- Bueno yo... surgió un viaje.- ¿Un viaje?- dijo con tristeza Yuko.- ¿Adónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- No muy lejos.- dijo Kagóme poniendosé de pie.- Y no por mucho tiempo... - 

Se interrumpió. Yuko la había atraído hacia él y rodeado con sus brazos. [¬¬ ¿Cuántos me miran con odio?] Kagóme se dio cuenta que hacia esfuerzos por no llorar. Respirando entrecortadamente.

- (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre...?)- pensó Kagóme.

Me voy. No me gustan las despedidas.- dijo, liberandosé de Yuko.- Te llamaré pronto.- y sin más terminó de subir las escaleras. Ya en suelo firme, echo a correr, y a llorar al mismo tiempo. Una loca carrera hacia la casa. Pasó delante del árbol sagrado. ¿No sientes una sinceridad especial, cerca de un árbol sagrado?- lo que alguna vez le había dicho su madre le rebotó en la memoria. 

Encaminó sus pasos hacia el árbol. 

- ¿Por qué?- se dijo entre sollozos, sin sospechar que había alguien.- ¿Por qué en dos años ningún chico pudo nunca abrazarme así? Y... Y él logró... sin más. Por qué cada vez que lo veo... mi mundo perfectamente consolidado se derrumba. Mi estabilidad se hace trizas. Por qué... ¿Por qué se lo permito?-

Se dejo caer hasta el pie del árbol.- ¿Por qué...? -

¿... No eres más tonta? No puedo decidirme. ¿Quién es más tonto? ¿Él por hacerte llorar, o tú por gastar tus lágrimas en él? Ese sujeto tiene mucha suerte de que lo ames. Si fuera por mí, ya estaría muerto. Nadie tiene derecho a hacerte sufrir Kagóme.- le dijo la voz de Inuyasha, frente a ella. ¿Inuyasha?- dijo con temblorosa Kagóme.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me... me escuchaste?- Lo que oí es suficiente.- dijo con firmeza el honyou.- Volvamos con Sango, ella te necesita más que este tipo estúpido que te hace sufrir.- 

Kagóme trató en vano de secar sus lágrimas.

¡Abajo! U_U.- ¡Y eso por qué!- le gritó el mitad demonio. Por llamarlo estúpido.- 

Una gran cúpula de mármol, cubierto de enredaderas, estaba iluminado bajo la luz de la luna. Una figura aparentemente humana se movió. El viento soplaba en el bosque circundante.

¿Qué noticias me traen?.- preguntó a media docenas de figuras que se movían alrededor. Una surgió detrás de él, por izquierda. Nuestro plan de mandar a Fingall, falló, señor.- dijo con un leve temblor en la voz esa figura. Como temiendo a la ira de su amo. - Sin embargo le tenemos noticias. Parece que esa mujer no esta sola. Hay un pequeño kitsune con ella... - Él no será obstáculo.- dijo una tercera voz. Hay otra mujer, según dicen, que en un tiempo guardo la Syicón no Dama, actualmente desaparecida. Tiene unas flechas muy poderosas.- Que pueden ser nuestra perdición.- aseguró una cuarta voz. Y también hay un hanyou. Conocido como Inuyasha.- Sí.- dijo la voz de quienes ellos llamaban Señor.- lo conozco de nombre, dicen (Y me consta) que es muy poderoso.- Se produjo un silencio. 

Una figura de estatura mediana, y túnica celeste se le acercó, hasta la escalinata, y allí se arrodillo. 

Mi señor. Yo conocí a Inuyasha, hace un par de años. Y no es completamente invencible. Conozco bien su punto más débil.- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? ¿Está a nuestro alcance manipularlo?- Nuestra principal esperanza puede ser nuestra perdición. Si le dejamos de lado es un peligro en potencia para nosotros, pero si la tomamos el perjudicado es Inuyasha, y usted ignora cuanto.- Habla.- dijo fríamente. La misma mujer que ahora apareció de la nada, la antigua guardiana de la Syicón no Dama, viajo con él hace unos años. Cuando lo conocí.- sonrió.- Si había algo que Inuyasha protegía más que su vida, o su Tetsusaiga. Era a ella. Él estaba obsesionado por proteger a esa mujer, que creo llamaba Kagóme.- ¿Sugieres que le quitemos...? Golpear donde más duele. Ese es mi plan, Señor.- 

Inuyasha miró a Kagóme, dormida junto al fuego, en su saco. ¿Por que aquella tarde habría destrozado a ese muchacho sin pensarlo? ¿Sin meditarlo? Por que hacia sufrir a Kagóme. Por que se había atrevido a poner las manos sobre SU Kagóme.

( ¡Qué tonterías! ¡Kagóme... no es nada mío! ¡Nada!) - Poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño intranquilo. Plagado de tontos que hacían sufrir a cierta humana... Yuko que alivio que estés aquí.- Kagóme estaba aferrada a Yuko, en medio de una oscuridad creciente, y temblando de nervios. Y miedo. Ya, tranquila. No te ocurrirá nada, mientras yo este aquí.- ¿Kagóme?- su propia voz le asombro.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Debemos irnos!- Alejaté, tonto. Ella ya no te necesita. Ahora yo la... - ¡¡INUYASHA!!- la cara, entre llorosa y asustada de Syipo lo despertó. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Fue un sueño?- se enderezó.- ¿¡Por qué gritas así?!- ¡No seas tonto! ¡¡Mientras tu dormías muy tranquilo se han llevado a Kagóme!!- 

CONTINUARA... [¿O lo dejo así?]

Bueno ya saben por quejas, ahí tienen mi mail. Disculpen si alguna escena fue demasiado cursi. ¡Pero es que soy una pisciana sensible y adoro las escenas románticas _! [Excepto entre Inuyasha y la tinaja con vida ¬_¬!


	3. Búsquedas y encuentros

****

¡¡¡Vengo a tortúralos de nuevo ^_^!!! [Y por lo menos dos veces más ¬_¬] Como ya comente, soy bastante distraída y lo que voy a poner ahora tendría que haber ido a en el capítulo anterior, pero se me paso.

Muchos de los que me han dejado sus reviews me piden que la pareja Kagóme/ Inuyasha sea la que quede. Tengo dos argumentos. 1°) Hay que variar un poco ¿Y que chica va a enamorarse de Inuyasha? [Además de las dos mikos. Yo personalmente prefiero a Seshhomarú.] Y el 2°) [Esto sonará increíble ¬_¬] ¡Pero a mí también me da mucho coraje que Kagóme este tan enamorada de Yuko! [Claro que por otra cosa.] ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Yo soy la que escribo! [Pequeña discusión conmigo misma. A falta de hermanos...] El kid de la cuestión es que yo también estoy empezando a tomarle odio a Yuko. [¿Sheila? ¬_¬. ¿Sí? ^_^. ¡Mejor deja de decir tonterías U_U!]

[¡Esto va sonar a publicidad! Aquí vamos. ^_^'] También les agradezco a los que me han dejado rewiens por mi otro fiction. Que hasta me pareció cursi a mí misma, que soy la autora.

Ya saben los personajes que todos conocen no me pertenecen [No me daría la cabeza.] Los demás son 100% imaginación propia. ¡¡Y dejen sus reviews!!

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

Búsquedas y encuentros

Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil, perplejo e incrédulo.

¡Oye Inuyasha! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Empiezas a asustarme!- le gritó Syipo, cara a cara con el hanyou.

Inuyasha... - lo llamó Sango.- ¿Nos oyes?-

¿¿¿Cómo que se llevaron a Kagóme??? ¿¿¿Por qué no hiciste algo??? ¿¿¿Por qué no gritaste??? ¿¿¿Por qué no gritó ella??? ¿¿¿Cuántos eran??? ¿¿¿Adónde se la llevaron??? ¡¡¡Habla!!!- Le gritó el mitad demonio a al kitsune, tomándolo del chaleco y sacudiendoló.

¡Inuyasha!- dijo con severidad Sango, rescatando a Syipo.- Tranquilo.-

¿Tranquilo?- repitió Inuyasha.- ¿Cómo me pides que me este tranquilo?-

Por si no lo notaste, estabamos bajo un hechizo de sueño. Es probable que Kagóme crea que sigue aquí.- 

¡Demonios!- Inuyasha daba vueltas por la cabaña, cada vez más agitado e impaciente.

Afuera empezaba a clarear y la actividad también comenzaba.

Inuyasha.- llamó con precaución Sango. ¿Qué quieres?- le gritó. ¡Inuyasha yo también estoy preocupado por Kagóme, pero no tienes que gritarle a Sango!- le reprochó Syipo. Cierto. Disculpamé Sango.- (¿Se disculpó? Esto realmente le cayo mal.)- pensó Sango.- Mira esta pregunta esta fuera de lugar. Si quieres seguir el rastro de Kagóme será mejor que nos demos prisa pero... ¿Quieres pescado o ave en tu desayuno? ^_^. - ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer Sango?- Oye cabeza de perro. Sin duda es urgente buscar a Kagóme. Pero yo estoy en etapa de crecimiento y Sango embarazada, así que debemos alimentarnos bien.- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.- dijo sorpresivamente el hanyou.- Tú no me serás de ayuda. Y Sango debe quedarse a reparo. Iré yo solo a buscarla.- Eso ni lo pienses.- dijo cortante Sango.- Quién sabe cuanto tiempo nos tardemos en encontrarla. A la par buscaremos a ese "ser". - dijo Sango pensativamente.- (O quizá encontremos _eso_ antes.)- 

Así que nuevamente a los caminos. Esta vez con doble peso en el estomago. Por un lado Miroku y la seguridad de Sango; por otro la suerte corrida por Kagóme. Aunque ninguno quería admitirlo ese nuevo vagabundeo no les gustaba. La cazadora de moustros sentía que su tiempo de viajar había acabado, o al menos quería esperar a tener a su hijo. Syipo se había acostumbrado a tener un hogar estable en casa de Kagóme, y en cuanto a Inuyasha, pues él solo necesitaba saber que Kagóme estaba cerca [En un próximo capítulo verán por que no aparece la tinaja con vida, es decir Kykio.] Y que nada le había ocurrido. Por lo que ese vagabundeo le recordaba cuando debía protegerla de Naraku y lo odia. [Por si les queda alguna duda Naraku desapareció.] 

Caminaron mucho tiempo, como no llevaban la mochila de Kagóme, ni su bicicleta, Inuyasha cazo algo para comer y Sango se dispuso a cocinarlo. 

Syipo se acercó despacio y con temor al burbujeante recipiente que estaba al fuego y estiro la cabeza para mirar.

Adentro el agua bullía y la carne empezaba a flotar. El kitsune observó con desconfianza la hierba picada que la exterminadora echó en la olla.

¿Y vamos a comer esto?- dijo Syipo, viendo el almuerzo. No necesariamente. Quedaté a dieta.- le contestó tranquila Sango.- ¡Inuyasha! Ya esta listo.- 

Syipo decidió darle crédito al consejo de Sango y se quedo sin almorzar.

Lo lamentaría mucho luego.

Caminaron mucho más, casi sin detenerse.

Al caer la noche estaban muy lejos de su propia aldea y decidieron pasar la noche en la aldea que estaba cerca.

Syipo fue el primero en llegar.

En el centro de la aldea ardía una gran fogata. A su alrededor estaban arrodillados muchos niños y varias mujeres. Unos metros detrás de la fogata se erguía un gran roble. 

Sango penetró en el círculo de luz. Inuyasha intentó seguirla.

¡Zumm!

Una flecha pasó rozando la oreja izquierda de Inuyasha. 

Pero no era una flecha cualquiera. Dejaba una estela rosada.

¿Kagóme?- ¡No des un paso más, Hanyou!- gritó la chica, que estaba sobre el roble. El arco tenso y una flecha en él.- ¿Qué quieres?- gritó. 

Kagóme estaba muy cambiada. Su mirada era dura y su voz fría. Llevaba un vestido blanco con manga acampanada. Sango se adelantó:

Nosotros solo queremos un lugar para descansar.- dijo tomando a Syipo en brazos.- Yo me encuentro encinta y traigo un niño pequeño conmigo. Si tú eres la Edain de esta aldea, que si mal no recuerdo es Estel, has honor a tu cargo y al nombre de tu protegida y danos refugio.- dijo con voz autoritaria Sango. De acuerdo.- dijo ásperamente Kagóme.- Tú y el niño pueden entrar. Pero el hanyou se quedará donde está.- luego se dirigió a Inuyasha.- Y si intentas entrar amparandoté en la sombra te advierto que te notará y atravesaré con una flecha antes de que te dieras cuenta.- Luego hizo sonar un tambor y todos los rumores se acallaron. ¡Habitantes de Estel!- exclamó.- Hagan honor al nombre de nuestra población y acojan a estos extranjeros que piden refugio por hoy. Pero les advierto; un mitad youkai en las cercanías ¡Tengan cuidado!- dijo y volvió a mirar con recelo a Inuyasha. Syipo y Sango se acercaron a la fogata. Los demás les hicieron sitio. Sango.- dudó Syipo.- ¿Cuál es el significado del nombre de esta aldea, Estel?- Estel significa Esperanza.- le contó Sango. ¿ Y qué es Edain?- Un Edain es el guardián de cada poblado. La mayoría de las veces viven en las afueras y su presencia es ignorada. - Esta aldea fue fundada como refugio para los niños y mujeres de viaje, o que han perdido todo por las guerras.- dijo una de las más ancianas. Ya veo.- contestó Syipo. Y... ¿De dónde vino esta Edain? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es originaria de aquí?- Su nombre Neptalí.- dijo uno de los niños. Luego se acercó una niña de unos doce años. El Señor la trajo hoy en la madrugada. Dijo que ella sería la encargada de protegernos de ahora en más. Que el vendría a la medianoche a reemplazarla. Creo que es su protegida.- dudo un poco la niña. 

Sango abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Kagóme protegida de alguien? Y era alguien de la nobleza. Se preguntó quien sería.

¿Y quién es el Señor de esta aldea?- artículo al fin. Ethir creemos que es su nombre.- dijo una mujer que se había acercado a calentar las manos.- Les mostraré donde dormirán. Pronto sonará el toque de queda.- 

Sango se dio vuelta en su futón. Estaba solo con Syipo en toda la choza, había caído escarcha. Se levantó, abrigo y salió fuera.

LA medianoche recién había pasado.

Sango dio un largo rodeo a la aldea y fue a encontrarse con Inuyasha.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué averiguaste?- fue la impaciente pregunta de este. Olvidaté de Kagóme, ahora se llama Neptalí; es la Edain de esta aldea y es la protegida de un señor de la nobleza.- 

Las noticias dejaron sorprendido a Inuyasha ¿Kagóme una Edain? ¿Protegida de quién? Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Sango volvió a la choza que le habían asignado. En su camino miró el gran roble. Definitivamente no era Kagóme la que estaba vigilando. Pero tampoco pudo distinguir quien era.

El alba había llegado. Inuyasha se deslizó con cuidado, rodeando el poblado. Sango le había dicho que estaba en la última choza.

Pero cuando se alejaban, respondiendo quién sabe a que oculto plan de Inuyasha, percibió un olor conocido. Provenía de una de las últimas chozas.

Inuyasha se acercó y asomó por una de las ventanas. Allí, acostada sobre un futón repleto de frazadas y mantas, pudo distinguir a Kagóme.

(De una forma u otra voy a lograrlo, no sé como, pero lo haré.)- se dijo a sí mismo. Esto va marchando a la perfección.- dijo en un susurro una figura, ni muy alta ni baja, al tiempo que hacía un ademán con algo que llevaba en las manos. 

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Inuyasha?- fue la pregunta de la exterminadora. 

No lo sé.- admitió el hanyou.- Por lo pronto alejarme de aquí.- ¿¿Qué dices Inuyasha??- saltó el pequeño kitsune.- Si nos alejamos de aquí perderemos de vista a Kagóme.- No seas tonto.- le reprochó el mitad demonio.- Quién quiera que sea que la ha llevado a esa aldea sabe que ya la hemos encontrado. No la dejará mucho tiempo donde esta.- le contestó Inuyasha. ¡Vaya! Si a veces piensa.- se asombro Syipo. 

Eso habitualmente le hubiera valido un golpe cortesía de Inuyasha, pero esa vez se salvó.

Siguieron caminando [Otra vez con lo mismo ¬_¬ ¡Qué poco creativa soy! U_U] Recién había pasado el mediodía, luego de atravesar un gran campo llegaron a un ancho río.

Inuyasha podría pasarlo de un salto, al igual que Kirará, llevando a Sango. Pero Syipo no podría ir sobre ella, ya que el río era demasiado caudaloso y un peso de más podía ser fatal.

Entonces decidieron organizarse así: Inuyasha se llevaría a Syipo y Kirará saltaría con Sango.

El mitad youkai lo hizo sin problemas. Y estaba pensando en regresar y ayudar a Sango, cuando vio que Kirará saltaba.

Al principio parecía que todo iba yendo bien. Kirará ya casi había terminado de cruzar cuando se tambaleo.

Y no solo a causa del cansancio de llevar a Sango. Ella nunca lo había echó por un tiempo tan prolongado. Si no porque un gigantesco tentáculo rojo carmesí había tomado una de sus patas traseras y tiraba hacia abajo. 

La bestia rugió y intentó lanzar una llamarada, con la intención de poner a su ama a salvo. El fuego envolvió el tentáculo y lo traspaso. Pero el miembro no mostró dolor o quemazón, si no que sacó dos tentáculos más y tomó a Kirará por el estomago y el cuello. 

Sango se recostó sobre el lomo de su mascota, pero al aferrarse al cuello de ella rozó uno de los tentáculos y salió una espesa humareda púrpura.

Así que además de ser invulnerable al fuego, mordiscos y rasguños esa criatura despedía veneno.

¡Sango!- gritó Inuyasha, desvainando a la Tetsusaiga.- ¡Baja la cabeza!- 

De un salto llegó a la altura de las patas de Kirará y estiro su espada para cortar los tentáculos, pero un campo invisible lo repelió.

¡Zummm!

Una vez más, una flecha había pasado rozando el rostro de Inuyasha. La Flecha fue dar sobre la maraña de tentáculos, haciendo que estos retrocedieran y volvieran al agua. Al mismo tiempo había purificado el aire que respiraban Sango y Kirará.

Kagóme.- murmuró Inuyasha, dandosé vuelta. 

Bajo un cedro especialmente verde Kagóme respiraba agitadamente. Aún tenía el arco en su mano y el codo flexionado. Luego dejo caer ambos.

Se apresuró a agacharse a recogerlo y miró hacia atrás:

Tenías razón después de todo, había problemas.- se giró completamente y no vio a nadie.- ¡Ethir, no seas cobarde! ¡¿Por qué siempre me dejas sola?!- dijo irritada, y se esfumo por los arbustos. 

Inuyasha se quedo perplejo. Esta vez deliberadamente habían enviado a Kagóme a encontrarse con ellos, la habían enviado en su ayuda.

El sol ya caí en el poniente cuando Inuyasha y los otros dos se encontraron con un anciano, este iba sobre una carreta y llevaba un gran sombrero, que le oscurecía un poco las facciones.

¿Joven Inuyasha?- llamó con voz potente extrañamente clara. Ese soy yo.- se detuvo el hanyou.- ¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Qué quieres?- Yo soy Heimdall. Soy amigo del herrero Totosai.- Ah, ya veo. ¿Y eres igual de cobarde que él?- dijo intrigado Inuyasha. Cof, cof.- tosió ruidosamente el anciano.- Tienes suerte de que la mujer que te acompaña siempre no este contigo, ya estarías aplastado en el piso.- 

La mirada de Inuyasha cambió, a una de profunda tristeza.

¿Qué es lo que sabes, Anciano?- preguntó Syipo. ¿Te importaría hablar en privado?- dijo dirigiendosé a Inuyasha. 

Heimdall condujo a Inuyasha hasta un arroyo que corría a unos 80 metros de allí.

Se sentó sobre una roca y cerró los ojos, concentradosé.

Inuyasha esperó pacientemente, cosa extraña en él. Finalmente Heimdall volvió a abrir los ojos.

Veo que hay un gran sufrimiento que te perturba, causado por cierto hechizo... - se hizo un silencio.-... Que yo puedo remediar.- 

Inuyasha lo miró con desconfianza, pero también un poco esperanzado.

Dame a Colmillo de Acero.- dijo de pronto Heimdall. ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Colmillo de Acero es el precio??- Inuyasha dudaba [¡¡Porque, porque duda!!!] Si él entregaba Colmillo de Acero y esta se rompía, él perdería la conciencia de lo que hacía. Podía dañar a Kagóme. ¿De qué le valía tenerla de nuevo junto a él, si podía dañarla inconscientemente? Finalmente accedió y deposito a la Tetsusaiga en las manos de Heimdall. 

Heimdall sostuvo a la Tetsusaiga fuertemente por unos momentos y luego dijo:

La espada no me ha mentido. Ni ella ni Totosai, quién la forjó.- ¿Qué quieres?- ¿Recuerdas por qué pudiste usar Colmillo de Acero el día que la obtuviste?- Me empecinamiento por proteger a Kagóme fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.- Exacto.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?- Colmillo de Acero me ha dicho cual es exactamente el dolor que inquieta los fragmentos de tu alma.- ¿Los fragmentos de mi alma?- Sí. Esto es complicado. Pero trata de entenderlo.- ¿¿¿Me llamas tonto??? U_U- gruño Inuyasha. Tu alma, de por sí, esta fragmentada en dos; tu parte de demonio y tu parte humana. Tu parte de demonio esta dividida en tres: la parte que guarda la Tetsusaiga y que sella tu sangre; la parte que permanece dentro de ti y hace que seas impulsivo, entre otras cosas; y la parte que custioda ese collar, que es lo único que logra que obedezcas. Tu parte humana esta dividida en dos: la parte que guardas tú; y la otra se la había llevado una mujer. Pero ahora la has perdido nuevamente y te sientes incompleto.- 

Inuyasha no contestó nada, miraba los reflejos del sol en el agua.

Yo puedo ayudarte. Pero el precio es muy caro.- susurró Heimdall. 

La vegetación se estremeció sacudida por un viento repentino. La oscuridad comenzaba a crecer.

Tienes a Colmillo de Acero en tus manos. No puede haber precio más caro.- le contestó Inuyasha. Mi trabajo es simple, debo deshacer un hechizo.- comenzó a decir Heimdall.- Lo verdaderamente duro te toca a ti.- Explicaté bien, Anciano.- dijo el hanyou, perdiendo la paciencia. Tu deberás protegerla de cualquier cosa que intente dañarla. Aún a costa de tu vida, o lo que sea.- Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo. Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo.- gruño. Además no debes decirle nunca nada que ella no recuerde u obligarla a recordar nada... - De acuerdo; ¡Un momento! ¿¿Ella no recordará nada?? ¿¿Qué clase de hechicero eres?? ¬_¬'- Ten en cuenta que peleo con alguien que tiene más poder que yo. ¡Además lo que te digo te lo digo por su bien! Además no es seguro, es solo una precaución.- le aclaro Heimdall.- Si tú no cumples lo que te he dicho, perderá la memoria definitivamente y no habrá cura posible.- Tomó aire y continuo.- Si ella recuerda algo o le sucede algo que afecte su equilibrio emocional puede que sufra una confusión o una enfermedad física. Y un último punto; procura que tu tristeza y la de ella no se junten o atraerán a toda criatura maligna que ronde.- finalizó.- ¡Eso es todo! - [Con tantos problemas no veo donde este el trato! ¬_¬'] Esta bien lo haré.- Inuyasha pensó un momento.- Cuida bien a la Tetsusaiga, si algo llega a ocurrirle, también me ocurrirá a mí.- Pon tú mano derecha sobre la Tetsusaiga.- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?- Para que el hechizo se cumpla debes jurar sobre ella.- No.- se negó rotundamente Inuyasha.- Sobre esta espada pesa una maldición de sangre, que fue infligida por un ser muy poderoso. Si juro sobre ella no se que podría pasar.- aclaró el mitad demonio. No seas tonto. No pasará nada. Es probable que esa maldición quede sin efecto.- le reprochó Heimdall.- ¡Hazló!- 

Inuyasha puso su mano sobre la espada y miró interrogante al Anciano:

Inuyasha ¿Juras cumplir todas las condiciones anteriormente dichas?- Por supuesto que sí.- contestó Inuyasha, sintiendo una desazón inexplicable. Mañana camina hacia el este, hasta el mediodía. Allí la encontrarás.- dijo Heimdall, devolviendolé la espada y llamando con un silbido a la carreta. 

Se subió de un salto y con otro leve silbido la puso en marcha.

¡Saluda a Sango y al pequeño Syipo de mi parte!- le dijo, antes de desaparecer en una vuelta del camino. 

Inuyasha se quedó allí, sin saber demasiado bien que esperar.

****

CONTINUARÁ

Este fue el tercer capítulo, espero que no haya estado mal. Por si a alguien le quedo curiosidad en el próximo capítulo se enterarán de que maldición habla Inuyasha y si es verdad lo que dijo Heimdall. ¿Saben? Iba a poner algo más, pero ahora no recuerdo bien que era ^_^U Gomen... Pido disculpas por anticipado, por que en este fiction quizá cambie un poco la personalidad de Inuyasha. Y dejen sus rewiens! Que aunque me digan que escribo el peor fic que leyeron me caen bien! [Al menos sé que lee alguien.]


	4. Sueños y recuerdos

****

¡¡Hola!!

¡Volví! Y no van a librarse de mí hasta terminar con esto ¡Je, je! ^_^U 

Atención todos los fanáticos de Kykio [Aunque no creo que sean muchos U_U] ¡No lean esto! Disculpen por haberme tardado tanto en llegar hasta este punto [Donde empieza el verdadero problema] y todo el mátete que haré con Inuyasha. Pero tarde menos en actualizar por que ya tenía casi preparado este capítulo. 

Bueno recuerdo los símbolos: () pensamientos de los personajes; [] Mis acotaciones; _cursiva_ recuerdos de diálogos; y los tradicionales Flash Back.

Los personajes por todos conocidos no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi y distribuidores.

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambia...

Sueños y recuerdos 

A la luz del amanecer Inuyasha dejo a Sango y a Syipo y se puso en camino hacia el este. En realidad dudaba mucho que realmente Heimdall lo ayudará pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Y además en el fondo de su alma deseaba que así fuera.

Cuando Sango lo vio llegar a media tarde, cargando a Kagóme en sus espaldas, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y casi como robot preparo un futón donde acostaron a la chica.

Mientras Syipo acomodaba las mantas, Sango le preguntó en voz baja:

¿Cómo fue...? -

Esta mañana tuve un raro presentimiento.- empezó Inuyasha, evitando mencionar la conversación con el anciano y el pacto. - Así que antes de que tú y Syipo despertaran me puse en camino, hacia el este.-

Es cierto.- lo interrumpió Sango.- Me extraño mucho que te fueras sin decir nada, pero no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y mucho menos mover un pie para seguirte.- dijo Mirandoló con una sonrisa.

¿Estabas despierta?-

Claro que sí. Cuando estás impaciente haces tal escándalo que es imposible dormir.- replicó Syipo.

Pero Inuyasha no le contestó nada. Se quedo viendo a Kagóme. No estaba bien.

¿Sango? ¿Crees que se encuentre bien?- La exterminadora se giró a mirar a Kagóme.

Ahora que lo dices, se ve muy pálida.- se acercó al futón y pusó su mano sobre la frente de la chica.- Uhmm, parece que tuviera temperatura.- dudo la mujer.- Veamos.- sacó el termómetro que Kagóme lleva en la mochila.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Inuyasha con desconfianza.

Tranquilo. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba Kagóme esto?- consulto a Syipo.

Cerometro... -

No... que dices... dermometro... - vacilo Sango.- Bueno, eso no importa. Sirve para saber si alguien tiene temperatura o no.- dijo introduciendo el termómetro en la boca de Kagóme y enderezándola para que no se lo tragará. Al mismo tiempo le tomo el pulso.

Creo que se ha tomado un resfriado.- dijo finalmente Sango.- Tiene mucha temperatura y respira agitado, además tiene el pulso acelerado.- luego miró a Inuyasha.- ¿Dónde la encontraste? No... -

No.- la interrumpió Inuyasha.- Yo la encontré en medio de un pueblo que acababa de ser atacado. Estaban las chozas humeando y ella estaba tendida en la nieve. Creo que tomo el resfrío allí. Espero que no sea grave.- luego lo pensó un momento.- No, no es posible que allá estado tendida tanto tiempo allí, él dijo... -

¿De qué hablas Inuyasha?- exclamó Syipo dirigiendosé al Hanyou de mirada pérdida.

Tres noches después...

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, que tonto había sido al quedarse dormido. Dentro de la choza había una gran oscuridad. Se acercó al futón de Kagóme.

La chica aún deliraba de la fiebre, en ocasiones discutiendo con Sota, en otras con una tal Eri, y las más de las veces suplicando algo a Yuko. 

El hanyou se acercó a ella, y puso su garra sobre su frente.

Aún tienes fiebre... - susurró, tomando el paño húmedo y levantandosé para remojarlo.

En su camino cruzo la ventana, y la luz de la luna nueva le dio de lleno.

Sin darle mayor importancia se aparto el cabello negro de la cara y remojo el paño, volvió junto a Kagóme y le coloco el paño en la frente.

Todo esto es mi culpa.- murmuró Inuyasha.- Mi culpa.- repitió para tratar de calmarse aunque el remordimiento no lo dejará en paz.

Ella estaba otra vez sufriendo. Una vez más. Desde el maldito día que ella lo había liberado de su sueño no le había causado más que sufrimiento y dolor. 

Al principio había querido matarla, luego la había expuesto a miles de peligros. Y sin duda lo que más lamentaría en su vida era todas las veces que con su incomprensión había sido la causa de sus lágrimas. Se pregunto si ese giro del destino, volver a verla luego de dos años de separación y todo lo que había ocurrido desde entonces, no era una pesadilla más que una bendición. 

Por que yo nunca... quiero decir desde que tengo memoria aprendí a soportar el dolor, el sufrimiento, y a no demostrar lo que sentía. Por que eso me haría más débil ante los demás. Yo ignoraba todos los sentimientos humanos, hasta que conocí a Kykio. Ella me arrancó de allí, de mis raíces, y abrió mi corazón. Pero creo que realmente nunca la amé. Yo creí estar enamorado de ella, pero me atraía la afinidad que teníamos. Yo no soy ni humano, ni youkai, aunque con el tiempo allá aprendido a sobrellevarlo y ahora no me importe. Ella era humana, y sin embargo no podía comportarse como tal. Después de todo nuestro amor no era verdadero, si no se hubiera roto con tanta facilidad.- luego reflexiono un minuto.- Pero por Kagóme sentí cosas que por Kykio no. Quiero decir. Kykio era una sacerdotisa, por eso empezó todo este asunto. Ningún hombre podría haberse presentado como mi rival. Y si hubiera ocurrido... quizá yo no... no hubiera luchado contra su voluntad, si ella decidía irse con él. En cambio por Kagóme... - sonrió, recordando.- No me hubiera resignado. Aún en contra de su voluntad. Recuerdo con claridad la desesperación que me invadió cuando ella protegió a Kouga, sentí que el mundo se me escapaba de bajo los pies. _"¿Saldar unas cuentas? ¿Qué dices? ¡No ves lo grave que esta!"_ Ella nunca entendió que los pensamientos que me torturaron durante días no fueron causados por la "curiosidad amarillista" [Chusmerío, bah ¬_¬*] sino por el simple hecho de pensar que se había realmente enamorado de él. Y eso Kitsune del demonio no ayudo demasiado _"¿Por qué lo habrá protegido? ¡Ay, Inuyasha... ! ¿Crees que se allá enamorado de él verdaderamente?"-_ volvió a renovar el paño. - ¡Y todo por este estúpido miedo!- exclamó al fin.- Miedo a perderla, a que la dañen, a no poder protegerla. A que alguien más sea el dueño de su vida.- pero se interrumpió, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que había estado hablando en voz alta. - Pero durante años ignore esto, y tendré que seguir así.-

*************************** FLASH BACK*************************************

Inuyasha se fue alejando lentamente del pozo. Ese estúpido pozo, que lo llamaba, que le daba la loca esperanza de ver aparecer por el a Kagóme y Syipo de un minuto a otro. Diciendo entre risas "¡Caíste, tonto! Era una broma... " pero eso no iba a ocurrir, para que engañarse.

Todo terminaría en cuestión de segundos.

Kagóme y Syipo se habían marchado al tiempo de Kagóme, a vivir allí. Miroku y Sango estaban de viaje por las aldeas.

¿Y él qué?

Un Hanyou, allí solo. Esperando.

¿Qué?

Ese era el día. El día que lamentaría por el resto de su vida ¿O debería decir muerte? 

Se sentó a esperar ¿Qué más podía hacer? 

Su destino estaba sellado.

¿O tal vez no?

No ¿En qué tonterías pensaba?

Su destino ya estaba sellado desde 50 años atrás.

Levantó la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, movió levemente las orejas y se levantó.

Ya estás aquí.- fue su frase al ver a la miko frente a él, pero flotando en el aire, sostenida por [Los bichos asquerosos esos de Kykio...] las serpientes espirituales [Así les digo ^_^U. Perdonen mi ignorancia.] 

Sí Inuyasha. Ya es hora ¿Estás listo?- El mitad demonio dudo, pero finalmente se acercó a ella.

Kykio sonrió; los ojos oscuros le brillaban con satisfacción y el cabello negro le ondeaba al viento. Extendió su pálida mano a Inuyasha.

Y el hanyou intentó tomarla, pero una fuerza sobrenatural impulso a la mujer hacia atrás, haciéndola dar contra un árbol.

¡Kykio! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Inuyasha, con cierto tono de angustia en su voz. [LA ODIO, LA ODIO, LA ODIO; pero ya va a tener su merecido ¬_¬] 

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró con odio y tristeza, todo a la vez. Esa mirada le recordó muchísimo a Kagóme.

Kagóme... - susurró levemente el mitad demonio.

Ella.- dijo con amargura Kykio.- Ella me reemplazó en tu corazón, esa estúpida mujer se ha llevado un pedazo de tu alma con ella.- Luego los ojos le brillaron con malignidad.- Pero si yo no puedo ser "feliz" [¿Ella creé que así se será feliz? Eso no lo sabía ni yo, que estoy escribiendo lo que dice.] Ni tú ni ella lo serán tampoco.- en un rápido movimiento se tiro contra Inuyasha, pero él la esquivo. Y recién cuando vio a Kykio empuñando la Tetsusaiga, se dio cuenta que él no era el blanco del ataque.

El aura de Kykio había cambiado. Ya no resultaba purificadora y vital. Si no ponzoñosa y mortal. 

Voy a morir para cumplir mi objetivo.- Una sombra demencial le asomaba en los ojos.- Una vez que lo haya hecho mi muerte será lenta y dolorosa. Pero yo sé como aliviarla.- Su maligna aura aumentó considerablemente, volviendosé de un color negro azabache. Una fuego negro empezó a recorrerle las venas.- Si vuelves a encontrarla, cosa que voy a encargarme que no suceda, ella nunca va a ser tuya. Cuando vuelvan a verse, tu Destino será ver como la pierdes, como su vida le pertenece a otro.- Con un último hálito de vida, extenuada. Alzó a Colmillo de Acero, a la altura de su pecho.- Adiós, Inuyasha.- dijo, y se hundió la espada en el pecho.

Inuyasha ni siquiera atinó a gritar. Su cerebro se negaba a aceptar todo lo que había ocurrido. Kykio desapareció en medio de una llamarada de fuego negro y rojo. Con un pesado ruido Colmillo de Acero cayó en la tierra. Y con un sonido tintineante y débil algo más cayó junto a el. 

El hanyou se acercó lentamente hacia donde ambos objetos yacían. Recogió la Tetsusaiga y vió como la sangre de Kykio era absorbida, quedando sellada la maldición. 

Luego se fijó en el otro objeto. Era un anillo. Simple y sin adornos. En un tiempo parecía haber sido de plata, pero ahora unas nubes de oscuridad lo cubrían. Cuando el mitad demonio intentó levantarlo se desvaneció estallando en mil moléculas.

**************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **************************

Estaban cerca del pozo. 

I... Inuyasha... - dijo la chica con voz temblorosa, aún abrazada por el hanyou.

Yo si tuve miedo.- afirmó el hanyou, cerrando aún más sus brazos sobre ella.- Miedo de que fueras a morir.-

¿Qué... qué dices?- preguntó confundida la adolescente. Un poco tambaleante se puso de pie, al verse libre. Luego levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la fría mirada de Inuyasha. Él miró su mano derecha, de donde salía un resplandor rosado.

¡Yo me quedaré con esto! ¡Veté y no vuelvas!- dijo empujándola por los hombros.

Todo se hizo oscuridad alrededor.

Abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño. Estaba en una choza, donde entraba la luz del sol. Se giró y topo con una pared. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. 

Tengo frío.- dijo en un murmullo. 

Un abrigo rojo cayó sobre ella. Se envolvió hasta el cuello, acurrucandosé. Ese olor le recordaba algo, aunque no recordaba exactamente que. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. En realidad no recordaba nada. A pesar de eso, aún envuelta en el abrigo, se enderezó.

Esos ojos dorados que la miraban. Le recordaron intensamente a su sueño.

Inuyasha miró atentamente a la recién despierta Kagóme, luego su mirada se relajo y le dijo:

Anoche pensé que morirías ardiendo en fiebre.- Kagóme se sonrojó, y dijo en voz baja:

Disculpamé por todas las molestias que te cause. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?-

Inuyasha la miró con los ojos en órbitas. Acto seguido se levantó sin decir nada más y fue en busca de Sango.

Kagóme se pregunto porque no estaba más asustada. No sabía dónde estaba; con quién o quienes, o cuál era la situación. Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía 17 años y su nombre era Kagóme [Aclaro que yo no sé cuanto tiempo le tomo la búsqueda de los fragmentos a Kagóme. Yo me supuse unos 6 meses.]

Unos minutos después, el chico con orejas de perro volvió a entrar, seguido de una mujer de largo pelo castaño y un pequeño kitsune. La mujer se arrodillo junta ella, la miró un rato a los ojos, un gesto que Kagóme le devolvió con determinación y hasta sorpresa. Y luego puso una mano en su frente y con la otra comenzó a tomarle el pulso. Kagóme miró con pena al pequeño kitsune, que tenía cara de angustia y tristeza.

Ya, Syipo no estés tan triste. Yo me encuentro bien.- le dijo Kagóme para tratar de alegrarlo, luego se llevo las manos a la boca, sorprendida. Syipo la miró asombrado; Sango retiró su mano de su frente y soltó su muñeca; y Inuyasha se le quedó viendo con curiosidad. 

Lo... lo siento.- tartamudeo sonrojada Kagóme.- No sé de donde saque eso.-

Ahh, uhhh... Bueno es que así me llamó.- dijo al fin Syipo.

Que extraño.- meditó Kagóme, luego se volvió a Sango.- ¿Tú te llamas Sango?- le preguntó.

Sí, yo me llamó así.- dijo un poco asombrada la exterminadora. Según Inuyasha, ella no recordaba.

¿Y tú como te llamas?- le preguntó Kagóme, volviendosé hacia Inuyasha.

¿¿Cómo qué cómo se llama??- exclamaron Syipo y Sango, al mismo tiempo.

Bueno. Sí... ^_^U No lo conozco.- se disculpó Kagóme.

Yo...- Inuyasha recordó que no debía decirle nada que ella no recordará.- Me llamó... eh... pues... Hinoki. Eso es Hinoki. ^_^U.-

Es un nombre muy extraño para ti.- comentó Kagóme.- Bueno, yo me llamó Kagóme y tengo 17 años. Y... Bueno no recuerdo nada más. En realidad si, pero quiero que antes me hablen de ustedes.- había una gran curiosidad en sus ojos castaños.- ¿Viven aquí o...?-

Bueno, en realidad Syipo es un kitsune...-

Hace un par de años mis padres fueron asesinado, desde entonces vivo con... -

En realidad él no vive aquí.- se apresuró a interferir Sango.- Esta pasando una temporada ^_^U Je, je.- 

¿Y de ti?- le preguntó a Sango. 

Yo soy una exterminadora de moustros. Yo vivo aquí casi todo el tiempo. Excepto cuando estoy de viaje. Había salido a uno, y por eso te encontramos.-

¡Ah! Ya veo. Y los estoy retrasando. Lo siento.- dijo apenada Kagóme.- Es extraño que a pesar de ser una exterminadora de moustros seas amiga de dos de ellos.- dijo, diciéndolo claramente por Inuyasha y Syipo.

Así es mi vida ^_^U.-

¿Y en cuánto a ti?- dijo preguntando a Inuyasha. Aunque lo hizo con cierto respeto y menos confianza.

Yo soy un mitad youkai. Y suelo estar de viaje casi siempre. Pero cuando Sango me llamó vine a ayudarla.-

¿Y cuál es tu problema?- preguntó Kagóme a Sango.

Yo... se acarició el vientre.- Estoy buscando una medicina para... salvar al padre de mi hijo... - [Bueno, Miroku al fin consiguió a alguien quién fuera la madre de su hijo.]

¿Qué no es él el padre de tu hijo?- dijo intrigada Kagóme, señalando a Inuyasha.

¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!- gritó el aludido.

¡Ay! Disculpamé fue una suposición.- se disculpó Kagóme.

Supones mal.- gruño el hanyou. Luego se calmó.- ¿Y qué nos dices de ti?- agregó, tratando de averiguar cuales eran los supuestos recuerdos de la chica.

En realidad solo recuerdo dos cosas; el nombre de una persona y una palabra.-

¿A sí? ¿Cuáles son?- dijo preocupado Inuyasha.

La palabra es "Abajo".- Inuyasha quedó aplastado, Kagóme lo miró asombrada.

¡Ay! No le hagas caso. Está muy cansado ^_^U.- le dijo Sango.

Y el nombre que recuerdo es Inuyasha.- dijo muy tranquila.

(¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que recuerda eso y no lo demás?)- Pensó Inuyasha.

¿¿¿Inuyasha???- dijeron los otros dos.

Sí. Y estoy segura de que él sabe algo de mí pasado. Por eso quiero encontrarlo.- afirmó Kagóme.

Yo te ayudaré.- dijo de improvisto Inuyasha.

(¿¿¿¿Qué tonterías dice????)- pensó Sango.- (¡¡ÉL ES INUYASHA!!!)

Pero Kagóme no reparo en ese detalle. Con una gran sonrisa siguió hablando animadamente con Syipo e Inuyasha... 

CONTINUARÁ...

¡¡Al fin termine con este capítulo!! [Que modestia aparte, fue el que más me gusto.] Me quedo un poco largo. Y lamento no haber hecho sufrir más a la estatua embrujada [O sea Kykio. ^_^] Pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Quizá se pregunten ¿Qué maldita importancia tiene ese anillo de plata? En este fiction quizá no mucha, pero en el futuro va a ser importante.

Después de muchooo tiempo, recibí un rewien y de ¡¡Leyla!! [Y ustedes se preguntarán quién es.] Es la escritora de uno de los fics que más me gusta.

Snif, snif [Llorando a mares. ¡Uh, estoy mojando el teclado!] Fuiste muy buena al decirme que la historia es interesante. Además es cierto lo que dices de Inuyasha; es muy simpático y hasta tierno ¡Pero me saca de quicio cuando se va con Kykio! [Especialmente cuando la elige a ella.] ¡Lo que si me encanta es ver la cara que pone cuando Kouga esta cerca! A propósito sobre el otro nombre de Inuyasha ["Hinoki"] No tiene nada que ver con tú personaje "Hiroki" Solo que me revise una pila de libros para encontrar el mejor nombre y fui a elegir Hinoki. Luego diré que significa.

Y esto va para todos los anti- Kykio que quieran vengarse de Inuyasha por irse siempre con Kykio [Yo personalmente.] ¡Recibo ideas para torturarlo! Solo dejen un rewiens... 

¡Chauu! ¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Una extraña e inesperada ayuda

****

¡¡Hola!! [Sí, ya volví. (Para los que se lamentan que no termine con esto de una buena vez)]

Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes de la historia base no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Rumiko Takahashi y Distribuidores. 

Los demás personajes [Que por el bien de todos espero no sean demasiados] son 90% imaginación propia y 10% influencia de leyendas, mitos y cuanto libro extraño de vueltas por ahí.

Recuerdo los símbolos de: () pensamientos de los personajes; [] Mis acotaciones; _recuerdos de diálogos; _y los tradicionales *** FLASH BACK*** 

A quienes me dejaron Rewiens [Y para leer mis propios comentarios] Ya les agradezco desde aquí. Pero pueden buscar al final del capítulo.

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian... 

Ayuda

Nuevamente el claro de bosque se agitaba bajo las pisadas de una docena de pies, que se movían enrededor de una cúpula de mármol. Allí debajo, una figura sobre un trono oscuro se movía difusamente.

- ¡Ya Basta!- dijo finalmente.

Todos los rumores de alrededor se callaron. Un hombre de cabello dorado se apoyo en la columna que sostenía la cúpula, mirando fijamente una figura que estaba bajo un árbol. Ese ser pasaba desapercibido. Quizá por las ropas oscuras que se camuflaban con las sombras, con la capucha sobre su cabeza.

¿Está listo?- dijo la misma voz que había instalado el silencio.- ¡Te he preguntado si ya esta todo listo!- Repitió con impaciencia.

Solo unos detalles más.- dijo el hombre que estaba contra la columna.- ¿No es cierto?- le gruño a una sombra que se movía detrás de él.

En cuanto a ti.- dijo dirigiendosé a la sombra que estaba recargada en él árbol. - ¿Qué me dices de tu parte?- alego la figura del trono.

La figura levantó la cabeza, como si nada existiera alrededor y se dirigió con paso firme al trono. A pesar de que las ropas oscuras no dejaban ver su apariencia despedía una luminosidad azul. Los seres que estaban cerca retrocedían y huían a la oscuridad.

¿Has hecho tu parte?- insistió la misma voz.

Claro que sí.- dijo sonriendo ante el desagrado que le provocaba al Señor su luminiscencia azulada.- Disculpamé por no poder controlarla, pero son muchos años de usarla a mi antojo y no voy a cambiar ahora.- dijo con voz femenina y serena, al tiempo que sacaba algo de su capa.- Creo que esto era el objetivo ¿Verdad?- dijo levantando en alto un anillo de plata que, con una luz muy difusa y fuerte a la vez, ilumino el claro.

Guarda eso.- dijo la voz del trono con tono silibante.- ¿Cómo te atreves a traerlo aquí?- 

Oh.- dijo la voz del ser que tenía en alto el anillo.- ¿Acaso la pura verdad lástima tus ojos?-

Él que estaba en el trono y los otros cuatro apretaron los dientes, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada contra ella. En cambio, el personaje de penetrantes ojos verdes, se separo de la columna y le dijo:

- Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?-

¿Y en cuánto a lo otro?- interrogó él del trono.

Yo mismo supervise que lo hiciera, Señor.- se apresuró a aclarar las figura de cabello rubio.

Es verdad.- dijo con la misma serenidad la mujer o lo que fuera.- Ellos no recuerdan nada de eso. Fue lo primero de lo que me encargue apenas la trajeron.- Luego su tono de voz cambio a uno irónico.- Bueno casi nada, sabías que ni podrías deshacer mi conjuro ¿Por qué te comprometiste?- le dijo volviendosé hacia el hombre de ojos verdes

Ethir sabe muy bien lo que hace.- intercedió el Señor.- Él contó con mi aprobación.- afirmó.

Espero que así sea.- dijo la mujer, y haciendo una reverencia desapareció por el bosque.

Kagóme salió de la choza donde había estado por cinco días. Llevaba un pantalón de jean y un grueso abrigo de lana amarillo. Afuera, un poco impaciente, ya estaba Inuyasha. Recargado contra un árbol.

Inuyasha.- le dijo Sango, mientras Kagóme y Syipo hablaban animadamente.- ¿Te has detenido a pensar en la tontería que has hecho?-

Claro que sí. Y es lo que voy a hacer.- reafirmó el hanyou.

Creo que tantos Abajo te han afectado el cerebro. No solo Syipo y yo sabemos tu nombre. También la anciana Kaede; tu hermano Sesshomarú y toda Edo [Por las dudas aclaro: nombre antiguo de Tokio y alrededores] ¿Y te has detenido a pensar en lo que dirá el Joven Kouga?-

Inuyasha intentó no mostrar preocupación, pero dijo entrecortado.

Me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que ese estúpido hombre lobo pueda pensar.- luego se volteo.- ¿Vamos a ponernos en camino o no?- le pregunto volviendosé hacia Kagóme y Syipo.

Luego de haber caminado por muchos kilómetros y no haber descansado casi nada, se adentraron el un bosque lúgubre.

Inuyasha llevaba en brazos a Kagóme, ya que ha media tarde había vuelto a subirle la fiebre, cuando ya estaban lejos de cualquier pueblo. Ella estaba profundamente dormida. 

Mejor detengámonos aquí.- dijo Sango. 

Frente a ellos se extendía un lago de aguas cristalinas. Se sentaron de espaldas a él y Sango encendió un fuego. Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo y apoyo el cuerpo de Kagóme, sobre sus piernas flexionadas, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Syipo fue hacia donde estaban ambos y coloco el termómetro en la boca de Kagóme.

Alrededor de ellos el viento aullaba como si llevará a todo el infierno en sí. De pronto el pitido del termómetro los sobresaltó.

Sango se acerco gateando hacia Kagóme y le sacó el termómetro de la boca.

39°. Y se nos ha acabado la medicina.- informó con tristeza.

El pesado silencio se instalo de nuevo. 

Algo contundente chocó contra la superficie del agua.

Automáticamente giraron las cabezas. Instintivamente Syipo se escondió tras Sango. Con un poco de temor Inuyasha aprisiono contra él a Kagóme.

Una figura sombría se acercaba, caminando sobre el lago. Cada vez que se movía ondas azules se extendían alrededor de sus pies y también tenía una luminiscencia azulada a su alrededor.

Finalmente tocó tierra firme, aún lejos de ellos.

Yo puedo curarla.- afirmó acercandosé a ellos. Con paso resuelto penetró en el círculo que iluminaba la hoguera.

Era una mujer. Aunque hubiera sido innecesario e inútil precisar su edad. Era más alta que Sango. Tenía el cabello castaño con tonos rojizos y los ojos de un color marrón extraño. Llevaba una túnica blanca y sobre ella una capa gris que parecía volverla invisible. En el pelo llevaba dos hebillas con sendos diamantes tallados a modo de luceros, engarzadas en plata. Su voz era serena y firme.

Yo puedo curar a Kagóme, si tu me das permiso.- insistió dirigiendosé a Inuyasha.

¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Syipo, armandosé de valor y saliendo de detrás de Sango.

Por ahora, Syipo, conformaté con saber que me llamó Berenice.- dijo esa mujer.- ¿Me dejarás o no, Inuyasha?- Él asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza.

Dejalá con Sango.- Inuyasha se incorporó con una delicadeza poco usual en él apoyo a Kagóme suavemente en Sango.

Todos miraron el rostro conmocionado de la chica. Berenice miró a Syipo por un momento, haciendo que él bajará la mirada, luego observó a Sango. Y ella a pesar de ser una exterminadora se sintió intimidada y por último fijo su mirada en Kagóme.

- Esto es muy fácil.- dijo. Y superpuso sus manos sobre la frente de la chica. Sobre su anular izquierdo tenía un anillo de plata, con un zafiro engarzado [Y yo sigo con los malditos anillos... ¬_¬] Ella se concentró y la piedra brillo con una luz no muy fuerte. Pero inmediatamente volvió a opacarse. Inmediatamente Kagóme recupero su color natural y empezó a respirar con normalidad. Sin decir nada más, Berenice se puso de pie. Y inexpresivamente, sin desafiarlo, ni de manera altanera, miro a los ojos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tuvo la sensación de que estaba esculcando en su alma, su mente y su pasado. Y esa sensación no le agrado. Y muchos menos le agrado el brillo de los ojos de la mujer. De un extraño color marrón.

Recordaban a los bosques rojos y dorados en otoño. Al brillo de las estrellas en el agua cristalina. Al sol del atardecer rompiendo las sombras. Y también tenía fuego de forja en el fondo de la mirada. Y el brillo de sus ojos se asemejaba al brillo de los filos de las espadas. 

Pero sin decir nada más retiro su mirada de la de Inuyasha. Y silenciosamente se encaminó al lago de donde había llegado.

Sango.- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.- Cuídala bien.- y con paso rápido siguió a Berenice hacia el lago.

Berenice se detuvo, un movimiento antes de meter un pie sobre el agua.

Inuyasha ¿Tú no vas a conformarte con saber solo que me llamó Berenice? ¿No soportarás tener una deuda con una desconocida?-

No.- fue la seca respuesta del hanyou.

Ella se volvió y miro su mano por un segundo.

(Cuanto, cuanto me he equivocado al hacerlo. Que Kami me perdoné)- pensó la mujer.- Yo soy Berenice, del linaje de las Bean Sidhe. Y si no te conformas con eso pertenezco a la sub raza de las Fincaev, del grupo de los Adalar.-

¿Tú eres qué?-

Sabía que no lo comprenderías.- 

Eso ya era suficiente para Inuyasha, ya era la segunda vez en una semana que un desconocido extraño lo llamaba ignorante.

¿Vas a decirme quien eres, si o no?- insistió el hanyou.

De allá.- señalo el oeste.- De donde vengo, me conocen como una Bean Sidhe, una especie de espíritu vagabundo. Y dentro de estas soy una representante de las Fincaev, señoras de los elementos sutiles.- dijo con simpleza.- Supongo que sabes lo que es un Adar [Adalar en plural]-

Sí. Son los espíritus que eligen proteger o vivir entre los mortales.-

Así es.- 

Por eso no detecte olor alguno.-

... - ella no contesto.

¿Por qué nos ayudaste?-

No lo recuerdas.-

O_O???-

Por más que tu quieras protegerla, por más que lo desees con todo tu alma. No vas a lograrlo.- luego miro hacia donde estaban los otros. - Ella ya esta por despertar ¿No quieres verla?-

Él asintió silenciosamente y regresaron hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

Kagóme abrió los ojos.

Se sentía muy extraña, como si le hubieran sacado buena parte de su energía. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Esos ojos dorados que hacían pensar en el sol de la mañana y en la esperanza que se renovaba constantemente. 

Hi... Hinoki.- intentó levantarse, pero Berenice se lo impidió.- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo mirando los ojos de Berenice. Que le hicieron pensar que había visto y estado en innumerables batallas, soportado mil tristezas, que le hablaban de soledades y dolor. Y que quizá ya no guardaban lágrimas de tantas que había ya derramado quien sabe porque causa.

Ya estás bien ^_^- le contestó Berenice.- Yo me llamo Berenice.- Kagóme se enderezo sin dejar de mirarla. 

¡Kagóme!- exclamo Syipo, saltando hacia ella para abrazarla.

Ten.- dijo Berenice, quitandosé un broche de los que llevaba en el cabello. - Tómalo.- dijo tendiendoseló a Kagóme.

¿Qué?-

Es tuyo, te lo regalo.- insistió ella.

Pero... pero es muy costoso.- 

Eso no importa. Es mío y yo decido que hacer con él- tomó la mano de Kagóme y puso el broche en ella. Luego se puso de pie. - Bueno ahora de veras que tengo que irme. Adiós.- dijo y desapareció entre los árboles.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, si alguien me esta diciendo de todo menos bonita por dejar el capítulo aquí, le digo de consuelo que no me gusto dejarlo así. 

La verdad creo que no me quedo muy bien, pero quiero empezar con el siguiente capítulo [Que es mucho más movido ^_^] 

Aquí vamos con las aclaraciones.

Una Bean Sidhe [Literalmente; mujer de los túmulos] es un espíritu que saque de la mitología celta; son entidades protectoras de clanes o familias. Suelen aparecer antes de muertes y accidentes. Además se las consultaba antes de emprender algo arriesgado y se le pedía protección. Lo de la división de los Fincaev es invento mío. Fincaev es el nombre de un personaje de otra leyenda celta.

En cuanto a los Adar y el nombre Ethir son sacados de la mitología de Tolkien. Amon Ethir es de donde saque el nombre y Adar es una deformación de la palabra Adan que se usa para designar a los hombres.

Bueno, parece que el otro capítulo gusto mucho, porque recibí 3 Rewiens nuevos y ahora voy a contestarlos. Vuelvo agradecerles que me dejen comentarios [Ya que son un gran apoyo]

Cess007- kun: Bueno, primero ¡Ponté de pie! ^_^U [Aunque sé que lo dijiste en sentido figurado] Después hay gustos para todo [sobre lo que dijiste de Kykio] Y lamento no haberte dado más información [Al contrario, creo que fue más lo que no dije que lo que sí ¬_¬] No actualice demasiado pronto pero hice lo mejor que pude.

Leyla: Pues para tu desgracia sigo con muchos ánimos de escribir U_U. Gracias por el dato de los Shinidama [aunque espero no tener que usarlo, porque eso significa que la muerta revivida esta cerca] Aquí tienes la continuación. [No también como otros pero bueno ¬_¬] 

Kagome: [ O Sheila, como quieras. Tengo una duda; ¿Cambiaste tu nombre o hay otra Sheyla [Weasley] si es así se puso el nombre de moda? ¿O eres Sheyla K- Chan? ] Que bien que te haya gustado. Yo también pienso que esta muy bien que Kykio ya este muerta [¡¡Pero bien muerte y que no vuelva!!] Lástima lo de la maldición. Aquí tienes continuación, después de todo.

Bueno; vuelvo a agradecerles. Y sobre el próximo capítulo: Si les cae bien Kouga, les gustará. Si no, pues no quiero ni amenazas de muerte, ni virus, ni cadenas de mala suerte o nada por el estilo. ¡¡Dejen Rewiens!!

¡Chau! Hasta pronto.


	6. Los dos ataques

****

¡¡Hola!! Aquí estoy de vuelta. 

Bueno ya lo saben; los personajes por todos conocidos no me pertenecen. [Ni siquiera de prestados] Los otros [Solo tres.] [Por ahora ¬_¬] son 90% imaginación propia y 10% influencia de leyendas & afines.

Aunque ya lo saben, recuerdo: () pensamientos de los personajes; [] mis acotaciones; _recuerdos de diálogos; _y ***FLASH BACK***

¡Espero que lo disfruten! ^_^

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

Los dos ataques

Aquí traje la leña que me pediste, Sango. Aunque no fue fácil conseguirla.- suspiró Syipo, dejando en el piso, cerca de la exterminadora, el pequeño haz de leña. - ¿A propósito donde está Kagóme?- preguntó el kitsune.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo.- interfirió Inuyasha, quien llegaba en ese momento.

Pues... dijo que iría a recoger agua.- observó Sango, mientras prendía fuego.

Eso es imposible.- observó Inuyasha.- Yo vine del río y no me la crucé ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa chiquilla?-

Kagóme iba camino hacia el río. Iba tarareando una canción que no sabía dónde había oído, pero que le daba mucha energía y esperanza.

Los fragmentos habrá que buscar unidos, tú y yo, la suerte nos juntó. Sé que los vamos muy pronto a encontrar. El tiempo pasa y te conoz... - se giro sorprendida. Había sentido una voz que la llamaba. Pero parecía que ya la había oído antes. 

(Eso es imposible. Yo no tengo recuerdos de antes de despertar junto con Sango y ellos.)- empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Kagóme... -

(Allí esta de nuevo.)- pensó, mientras giraba la cabeza y buscaba a los lados. 

Kagóme... - volvió a oírse nítidamente. 

Ella se paró en seco. La voz venía de un grupo cerrado de árboles. Lo meditó un momento y se interno en la espesura.

¡Maldición!- gruño el hanyou, que seguía la pista de Kagóme. En el campamento se habían quedado Sango y Syipo.- ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? ¡Estamos en tierras salvajes! ¡Pudo haberle ocurrido algo!- Se detuvo sobre el sendero hacia el río, se agacho y comenzó a oler el camino.- Que extraño; su aroma se desvía hacia la izquierda. Pues ahí vamos.-

El bosque se hacía cada vez más espeso. Sin embargo, una línea de ramas rotas y hierba pisada le dieron a Inuyasha el indicio de que Kagóme había pasado por allí. Luego de una hora la vegetación comenzó a ralear y se abrió a un amplio claro. 

El claro esta cerrado en tres de sus lados por árboles en cerradas filas y en cuarto por una ladera de montaña, desde donde bajaba una cascada, formando un amplio lago con plantas flotantes y en el bosque circundante cantaban alegremente los pájaros.

Kagóme estaba arrodillada junto al lago, con la mirada pérdida en las profundidades.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el mitad demonio, sentandosé junto a ella. Pero la chica no le respondió, siguió contemplando el agua de manera absorta.

Vaya, que sed tengo.- dijo Inuyasha, mientras tomaba agua en el cuenco de sus manos y la bebía.

No. No lo hagas.- dijo Kagóme, aún con la mirada pérdida, tirando de su brazo. 

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo extraño el chico. Pero la advertencia de la chica había llegado tarde, el agua ya había penetrado en la garganta de Inuyasha.

De súbito las aguas se oscurecieron y también la vista de Inuyasha.

******************************** FLASH BACK *******************************

Inuyasha estaba parado sobre una rama de un alto árbol, oliendo el aire.

¿Dónde diablos se habrá ido esa niña con la valiosa perla? Nisiquiera puedo percibir su olor.-

- Escuchamé perro tonto. Cuándo termine con esa ave, te destruiré para que solo yo encandile el corazón de mi querida Kagóme, mi mujer ¿Escuchaste bestia?-

Kagóme, Kagóme, Kagóme... ¡Tu no eres digno de llamarla por su nombre!- grito Inuyasha al hombre lobo que lo miraba con recelo desde la montaña.

Y ahora que terminé con ella.- dijo Inuyasha, con una sonrisa.- Arreglaré cuentas contigo.- dijo volviendosé al hombre lobo, mientras se abría paso entre los otros.- ¿¿Por qué lo estás abrazando?? O_O- pregunto perplejo Inuyasha, viendo a Kagóme sosteniendo a Kouga entre sus brazos y junto a su pecho. 

¿Arreglar cuentas? ¡No ves lo grave de la situación!-

- Y la siguiente será esa mujer.- dijo una extraña criatura con cuerpo de gusano, una cabellera bastante larga para su tamaño y unas grandes cuchillas en lugar de manos. 

¡No!- gritó Kouga, precipitandosé hacia él para impedir que la lastimará. Pero en el camino otra criatura monstruosa lo detuvo e impidió que fuera en su ayuda. Kagóme y Syipo se habían quedado paralizados, sin saber que hacer. Solo sintiendo un gran temor.

¡No te atrevas!- la voz de Inuyasha desgarró el aire, al tiempo que, levantandosé de su sopor, aferró a Colmillo de Acero y golpeo a la criatura, arrojándola lejos. - ¡Ya veras!- grito el hanyou, mientras con una furia incontenible empezó a perseguir a esa criatura. Moviendo ágilmente la espada que minutos antes se le hacía enormemente pesada. 

****************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ************************

Hinoki.- lo llamó suavemente Kagóme. Inuyasha abrió los ojos. 

¿Qué paso?-

No me escuchaste. No debes tomar esta agua.-

¿Por qué no?- dijo aún atontado, incorporandosé. Ella volvió a inclinarse sobre el lago. 

¿No lo ves al fondo?- dijo ella, mostrandolé una figura que se movía difusamente bajo el agua.

¿Qué eso?-

Es una kairendunin. Donde hace sus nidos, el agua se contamina. Quién la toma cae en algunos de sus peores recuerdos y se hunden en la desesperación.- 

Sobre la superficie del agua empezaron a formarse grandes burbujas. 

Apártate.- dijo Inuyasha, mientras tiraba del brazo de Kagóme.

Una gigantesca araña púrpura salió de las profundidades. Cada uno de sus ocho ojos tenía un color amarillo rutilante y sus pinzas eran relucientes y negras. 

¿Quién... quién se ha atrevido a beber de las fuentes de Taerendrim? ¿Quién ha osado penetrar en el bosque del mismo propietario? ¡Respondan!- movió amenazadoramente las pinzas y olió el aire.- ¡Fueron ustedes, intrusos!-

Taerendrim.- dijo Kagóme adelantandosé con timidez.- Nosotros no sabíamos que esto os pertenecía. Por favor, tenga clemencia de nosotros.-

¡Clemencia! Ustedes me piden clemencia. ¿Cómo la que me tuvieron vuestros padres? [Se entiende que lo dice en sentido figurado] No la tuvieron de mí. Me echaron de los valles donde yo tenía mis moradas y se apropiaron de la tierra ¡Y ahora ustedes piden clemencia! Aquí la tienen.- exclamo mientras lanzaba una pegajosa tela de araña. 

Sin embargo esta vez Colmillo de Acero fue capaz de cortarla.

Bien, veo que os habéis desecho de mi tela. ¡Vayansé! ¡No quiero volver a veros por aquí!- gritó antes de hundirse en el agua.

Ellos siguieron el consejo y se alejaron del lugar.

¿Cómo demonios te metiste en un sitio semejante?- le reprendió Inuyasha, cuando una hora después volvieron al camino.

Pues sentí... que alguien me llamaba.- la media tarde había pasado.

¡I... quiero decir Hinoki!- gritó Syipo, acercandosé a ellos.

¿Qué sucedió Syipo? - preguntó Inuyasha.

¿Dónde estaban? Hace horas que estoy buscándolos... -

¿Horas?-

Sí. Vengan.-

Cuando llegaron al campamento encontraron a Sango tendida en el suelo. Se apretaba con fuerza uno de sus costados y respiraba agitadamente.

¡Ay! ¿Qué sucedió?- se asustó Kagóme.

Nos... nos atacaron.- susurró Sango.

¿¿Cómo que te atacaron??- preguntó Inuyasha.

Como lo oyes.-

******************************* FLASH BACK *******************************

Ya se retrasaron demasiado.- dijo Sango, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza.

¿Crees... crees que haya ocurrido algo?- preguntó con un poco de temor Syipo.

No lo sé.- dijo tratando de disimular su preocupación la exterminadora. Lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su mejilla. Tenía miedo por su hijo y por ella; no sabía a ciencia cierta que había ocurrido con sus compañeros; y extrañaba a Miroku. A su dulce Miroku [Según ella ¬_¬U]

No llores Sango.- dijo el kitsune, arrodillandosé junto a ella.- Yo iré a buscarlos.-

Syipo había recorrido todo el camino ida y vuelta desde el río. Había recorrido las orillas y no lograba atisbar nada. Finalmente se resigno y volvió con Sango. Confiando en que Inuyasha y Kagóme estaban juntos y bien, y en que el hanyou no dejaría que nada la lastimara.

¿Los encontraste?- preguntó Sango, apenas lo vio. 

Él negó con la cabeza.

¿Dónde...?- Pero Sango no termino la frase, una sombra se movía alrededor.

¿Qué... qué es eso?- exclamó Syipo.

¡Shh!- 

Pero era demasiado tarde, un gran tigre de piel blanca con franjas doradas y unos ojos verdes, como los de un gato, había saltado a escena.

¡Grr!- gruño Kirará, y se interpuso entre ella y el felino.

Bien hecho, bonita.- susurró Syipo, subiendosé a la cabeza de Kirará. 

Sango se incorporó. Y un poco tambaleante por su propio peso, se paró sobre la espalda de su mascota.

¡Hiraktaisu!- El gigantesco boomerang de Sango, pasó junto al tigre, pero no lo golpeó. Viró como si hubiera sido dirigido y cayo secamente junto a un árbol.

El felino miro a la abatida arma que había quedado inmóvil y se dirigió a ella.

Crash, crash.

El boomerang tenía dos profundas marcas de garras en cada extremo. 

- ¿Qué pretende?- se asombro Sango.

Pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar rasguño a Kirará en la garganta. Ella se tambaleo y cayo dormida, atrapando las piernas de Sango. Syipo cayo contra un árbol y quedo atontado.

¡Grrr!- gruño con fiereza ese tigre, se arrojo contra Sango y le lanzo un zarpazo, dirigido a su corazón.

¡No te atrevas!- gritó Syipo, al tiempo que generaba una llamarada de fuego azulino y expulsaba hacia atrás al felino. Las garras solo llegaron a raspar el costado de Sango.

El tigre cayó de pie. Y luego de echarle una mirada de desprecio a Syipo se alejo entre las sombras, como había llegado. 

************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ****************************

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió.- termino Sango.

Así que fuiste capaz de utilizar ese ataque.- observó Inuyasha, mirando a Syipo con un brillo en los ojos que rayaba en ¿orgullo? [¿Es posible? O_O] 

¿Qué fue capaz? ¿Ya lo conocías?-

Si.- dijo Inuyasha, intercambiando miradas de complicidad con Syipo.

Ya veo.- dijo con tristeza Kagóme.- Si Hinoki hubiera estado aquí no te habría ocurrido esto. Lo siento.- se acercó a examinar la herida de Sango.- Esto es fácil de curar. Pero necesito una planta en especial.-

Yo iré a buscarla.- se ofreció Syipo.

Bien. Mira; tiene unas flores rojas y grandes. Y el tallo es largo y fino.-

Yo también voy.- intervino Sango.

No, tú no puedes moverte.- la detuvo Inuyasha.

No te preocupes, iré a beber un poco de agua. ¿Me acompañas Syipo?-

Inuyasha se había sentado bajo un árbol, la noche ya había caído y todo estaba oscuro. A lo lejos podían oírse las risas de Syipo, Kagóme y Sango. Y el ruido del chapoteo en el agua.

Un rato después llegó Kagóme, desenredandosé el cabello. Se arrodillo frente a Inuyasha y lo miro fijamente. El hanyou, que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos le devolvió la mirada.

¿Sucede algo?- dijo al fin.

No. Solo quería decirte que... me disculparás. Si yo no me hubiera retrasado, no habrías salido a buscarme y no los hubieran lastimado.- dijo con una gran tristeza en los ojos.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, Sango solo tiene un rasguño. Y Syipo aprendió usar su ataque.- dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante Inuyasha.

Yo... quería preguntarte algo ¿Por qué viajas tanto? Sango me contó que es lo que has estado haciendo durante años... -

... - Inuyasha mantuvo el silencio.

No quieres contarme. Esta bien. Solo llevamos unos días de conocernos. Pero me gustaría que algún día me lo contarás.- dijo ella. Luego de una pausa continuo.- Yo te admiro mucho.-

¿Tú? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Inuyasha.

Porque cuidas de ellos como si fueran tu familia. No te importaría arriesgar tu vida para protegerlos. Y... - su rostro se volvió melancólico.- Eres muy seguro de ti mismo y de todo lo que haces.-

Pero no siempre fue así.- interrumpió él.

¿Ah no?- se sorprendió la chica.

Yo era muy inseguro. Hasta que de un día para el otro encontré que lo había perdido todo... por mi temor.- luego la miró con un poco de melancolía él también.

Por eso los cuidas tanto.-

Son lo único que me queda. Y si yo no soy firme (Tengo que serlo, por ti. Por que no quiero volver a perderte.) Puedo quedarme sin nada.- dijo y concluyo la charla.

El amanecer ya estaba cercano e Inuyasha seguía dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Todo lo que había pasado le preocupaba, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Todavía intentaban acabar con el hijo de Sango, y por consiguiente con la exterminadora. Sin duda esa había sido la causa del ataque a Miroku. Y también tenía muy en claro que él mismo ente que quería acabar con Sango y su hijo, había secuestrado y dañado a Kagóme. Ahora, lo que él ignoraba, era por qué había atacado justamente a Kagóme. ¿Era que ella era más peligrosa para ellos que él mismo? Si era así ¿Por qué? Él tenía miedo. Sí. Las únicas veces en su vida que había sentido miedo habían sido por ella. Miedo de perderla, de que lo dejara solo y abandonado.

Y después de todo, de años de luchar contra él mismo y de pasar por mil dificultades, la había perdido. 

Quizá irremediablemente.

(No puedes quitarte la costumbre de pelear contigo mismo ¿Verdad?)- resoplo.- (¡Ya te duermes!)- se gritó en su mente.- (Pero antes...)- Inuyasha volvió a girarse y busco a Kagóme. Esperaba verla dormida. Pero no la encontró.

Ya un poco sobresaltado, se incorporó. 

La vio arrodillada junto al fuego. Estaba calentandosé las manos y se estremecía.

¿Por qué no te duermes?- le preguntó Inuyasha, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella. 

Yo... - Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo.- Tengo... tengo miedo.- susurró al fin. Al tiempo que se acurrucaba, encogiendosé sobre sí misma. 

¿Miedo? ¿De qué?- dijo un poco tembloroso Inuyasha.

Hay ojos que me siguen, soy lo que anhelan. Están dispuestos a matarme para llevarme con ellos, si es necesario.- bajo la cabeza, y rápidamente se enjuago unas lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos.

Pero yo no dejaría que te dañaran.- dijo suavemente Inuyasha.

Pero no es eso a lo que temo... - vaciló la chica.- Tengo miedo de... de no encontrarlo... nunca.- terminó al fin.

Pero yo voy a ayudarte.- le recordó Inuyasha.- (¿Qué demonios dices?)- al tiempo que rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo derecho. Ella no dijo nada más y se apoyo en su costado.

Teniendo a Kagóme junto a él, sabiendo que nada iba a dañarla mientras él estuviera cerca, Inuyasha se dejo llevar por el sueño.

Si hubiera permanecido un minuto más despierto, habría oído a Kagóme susurrar:

Tengo miedo, pero ya no me importa... - antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño ella también.

Una sombra se movió furtivamente sobre los dos chicos dormidos. Contemplo por un minuto los rostros llenos de paz de ambos y luego se rió con malicia.

¿Así que, Inuyasha, estas muy tranquilo de tenerla a tu lado, eh?- Los ojos verdes refulgieron, mientras revolvía su capa, buscando algo. Saco una bolsita azul profundo.- En mi opinión ya fue demasiada tranquilidad. Si no, esto se vuelve aburrido.- dijo con una profunda voz de hombre. - A llegado la hora.- Saco un puñado de polvo rojo y lo vertió sobre Kagóme.- Hasta pronto.- Y desapareció barrido por el viento.

- ¡Ayy! ¡Pero que tiernos se ven!- exclamo Syipo, que se había despertado con los primeros rayos del sol. 

¡Shh!- lo calló Sango.- Vas a despertarlos. Pero es cierto se ven muy lindos ¿Crees que haya recordado algo?- preguntó con curiosidad la exterminadora.

Voces. Kagóme escuchaba voces. Podía reconocerlas; eran de Syipo y Sango. Pero tenía mucho sueño. Seguiría durmiendo hasta que la despertaran. Se dio vuelta para el otro lado y choco ¿¿Con alguien??

- ¡Ah!- exclamó la chica, que se levantó bastante sonrojada, al ver que aún seguía apoyada en Inuyasha. Intentó recordar la escena de la noche anterior, pero los recuerdos eran borrosos. O al menos eso hubiera deseado.

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué gritan?- preguntó sobresaltado Inuyasha, al ver que aún seguía abrazando a Kagóme la soltó y se enderezó rápidamente. - ¿Y ustedes que miran?- les pregunto con una mirada que mataba.

Nada ^_^U- contestó el kitsune.- Solo... -

Ibamos a despertarlos para el desayuno ^_^U, pero nos dio pena. Se veían tan dormidos.- dijo Sango.

¿A sí? ¿Y dónde esta el desayuno?- preguntó Inuyasha.

Je, je ^_^U Pues a eso íbamos.- contestó Syipo.- ¿No, Sango?-

¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, claro. Nosotros nos vamos.-

Hinoki.- dijo tímidamente Kagóme, acercandosé a él y sentandosé al frente.- Yo... - bajo la cabeza, poniendosé cada vez más roja.- Yo... lamento haberme quedado... dormida... - susurró.

Eh... en realidad... -

No. Escucha. Hay algo más que debo decirte. Yo... yo recordé... recordé que... -

¡Hola, Kagóme!- saludo alegremente Kouga. [No pregunten de donde salió, solamente apareció.]

¡Kouga! A ti también debo hablarte.- dijo rápidamente Kagóme.

CONTINUARÁ...

Lamento haber dejado el capítulo justo en mitad de un diálogo, pero este se me alargo. Yo pensaba poner muchas más cosas, pero luego decidí dividir en dos. 

Para los que se preguntan de donde fui a sacar la idea de la araña submarina y todo eso. Aclaró que no es invención mía. En realidad es otra idea sacada a Tolkien. Solo que yo cambie el nombre, la personalidad y el efecto del agua, pero básicamente fue quitado a Tolkien. [Lo admiro mucho como escritor, aunque sería mejor decir admiraba, ya que se debe estar revolcando en la tumba al ver lo que hago con su mitología.]

Siguiente aclaración [Aunque innecesaria. ] La canción que iba cantando Kagóme en mi país la titulan "I am" Y el segundo opening.

Espero en el próximo capítulo poder terminar con el segundo gran embrollo. 

Muchas gracias por tu aclaración, Sheyla K-Chan. Y aprovecho para felicitarte por el fic de los brazaletes. [Es que mi PC es un poco lenta y odio que tarde en cargar las páginas (incluyendo los formularios de Rewiens)] Esta muy divertido. Y fue muy típico de Miroku eso de las termas. 

¡Chau! Hasta el próximo capítulo.

¡¡Dejen Rewiens ^_^!!

****


	7. Recuerdos

****

¡¡Hola!!

Aquí estoy con la continuación del fic. Precisamente de la otra mitad del diálogo entre Inuyasha, Kagóme y Kouga. 

Mínima aclaración antes de empezar: si no entendí mal Inuyasha viene a significar Perro- demonio; entonces yasha es demonio. [Redundante.]O al menos así lo entiendo. Pero tenganló en cuenta.

Aclaro [Por si hiciera falta.] Que los personajes de la historia base no me pertenecen. Los otros son 100% propiedad mía.

Recuerdo la simbología: () pensamientos de los personajes; []Mis comentarios; _recuerdos de los diálogos_; y los ***FLASH BACK***.

Bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo siete.

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian... 

Recuerdos

Kouga.- dijo Kagóme, parandosé delante de él.- A ti también debo decirte algo.-

¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó Sango, que llegaba en ese momento.

Eso parece.- observó Syipo.- Pero a mí no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Kouga.-

¿Por qué lo dices?-

Mira la mirada fulminante cortesía de Inuyasha.- le contestó el pequeño.

Uhmm, tienes razón.- susurró Sango.

¿¿Ustedes dos que tanto dicen??- les gritó Inuyasha.

Kouga... ¿Te importaría hablar un minuto allí?- señalo Kagóme, bajo un árbol.

Luego de unos diez minutos ellos volvieron junto a los demás. Kagóme estaba un poco temblorosa y miró con un poco de temor a sus compañeros.

Kouga, luego de llegar con ellos, notó la mirada entre fulminante y envenenada de Inuyasha.

Entonces... - dijo Kouga, después de devolverle la mirada a Inuyasha. Abrazó a Kagóme por la cintura y la besó.

O_O?!?!- 

Eso había sido suficiente para Inuyasha. Estaba dispuesto a destrozar a Kouga allí mismo, pero entre Sango y Syipo lo detuvieron. 

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor para Inuyasha convertirse en un youkai completo y no oír lo que dijo Kagóme a continuación. 

¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- se separó bruscamente del hombre lobo.

Porque... - empezó a decir Kouga.

Ya lo sé. Pero acabo de enterarme, dame tiempo de entenderlo. Ya te lo dije: Sé que soy tu prometida desde hace dos años. Y también te dije que en cuánto haya encontrado a Inuyasha y averiguado bien sobre mi pasado volveré a aquí y cumpliré mi palabra de casarme contigo.-

Las caras de desconcierto de Sango y Syipo superaron, si era posible, las anteriores.

En cuanto a Inuyasha, la declaración de Kagóme lo había superado ampliamente.

Sintió que perdía el equilibrio y caía en un túnel oscuro.

********************************* FLASH BACK ****************************

¿Por qué tenemos que cruzar por aquí?- sollozó Syipo, quien iba en el hombro de Miroku. El puente se balanceaba peligrosamente con cada paso, abajo un río torrentoso seguía su curso.- ¡Podríamos haber pasado en la espalda de Inuyasha o de Kirará!-

No podemos.- le recordó dulcemente Kagóme.- Porque Inuyasha y Kirará están lastimados de la última batalla.- Miró con dulzura a Inuyasha, una mirada que él no notó.

Ya basta, Kagóme. Sabes que yo estoy bien.- dijo con malhumor Inuyasha.- Mis heridas sanan rápido.- Luego miró las aguas heladas.- Ya casi estamos llegando.- echó una rápida mirada atrás.- Luego nos siguen ustedes.- Miroku y Syipo pasaron delante de Inuyasha, él se quedo sobre el puente, esperando. 

Con un poco de temor Kagóme piso inseguramente el tambaleante puente. Sango la imitó.

NOO.- 

El débil puente, bajo tanto peso, se quebró. Sango saltó hacia atrás instantáneamente e Inuyasha se arrojo hacia delante.

Pero Kagóme ya estaba a mitad de camino, y no tenía los reflejos de una exterminadora o la habilidad de un hanyou. Con un último ademán de aferrarse a las cuerdas cayó al vacío.

¡¡Kagóme!!- se oyó de parte de sus amigos. Con desesperación y angustia.

La chica sintió como caí en el turbulento río. Intentó nadar a la orilla, la corriente estaba en su contra. Probó salir a flote, pero la turbulencia del río de montaña la movían en un vaivén sin fin y la mareaban. Ya sin fuerzas, sintiendo como el oxígeno dejaba de fluir a su cerebro, no lucho más y se dejo llevar.

¡Kagóme!- la voz de un muchacho le retumbaba en los oídos. Pero no era de Inuyasha o Miroku. - (¿Seshhomarú?)- dudó con su cerebro cada vez más adormecido. Ya no podía respirar. Cerró los ojos. Unos minutos más y... 

Alguien la sacaba del río. Se sentía empapada y con mucho frío. Los ojos, llenos de agua y sus propias lágrimas le impedían ver. Empezó a respirar normalmente. ¡Estaba viva!

¡Ayyy!- exclamó, abrazandosé, sin saber a quien.- ¡Creí que iba a morir!-

No mientras yo este cerca.- le contestó la persona que aún seguía sosteniéndola.

¡Kagóme!- escuchó gritar a Inuyasha, al tiempo que bajaba deslizandosé de la montaña.- ¿Estás bien?- se arrodilló junto a ella y la miró con preocupación.

Sí. No te preocupes.- dijo, soltando a Kouga, al ver que Inuyasha estaba mirándolos de manera fulminante.

Señorita Kagóme.- exclamó Miroku, llegando con Syipo.- ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Claro que sí, Miroku. No te preocupes.-

¡Kagóme!- gritó Syipo, al tiempo que se arrojaba a sus brazos.- Creí... creí que iba a perderte.- estalló en sollozos, al fin.

No. Tranquilo. ¿Dónde esta Sango?-

Aquí.- dijo la exterminadora, acercandosé a ella.- Vaya, estas bien.-

Sí. No debieron preocuparse.- le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a Kouga.- Con todo este lío no te agradecí por salvarme.-

Ah... pues... yo... -

Es cierto, joven Kouga.- interrumpió Miroku.- Yo también quiero agradecerle.

Sí. Todos estamos agradecidos con usted.- se inclino Sango.

¿No es cierto, Inuyasha?- dijo Syipo, desde los brazos de Kagóme.

Pues ustedes pueden estar agradecidos. Y yo... también te doy las gracias.- dijo al fin.

O_O??-

Sí, sin ella no podemos encontrar los fragmentos.- dijo como sin darle importancia.

Inuyasha ^_^. - Sonrió Kagóme.- ¡Abajo! ¬_¬-

¡Plom!

Pues, te preguntaría como estás. Pero ya debes estar acostumbrado U_U- comentó Kouga.- Solo me quedo a decirte una cosa. ¿¿Dónde demonios estabas cuando mi mujer cayó al río??-

Bueno, Kouga ¬_¬U- empezó Inuyasha.- En primer lugar ¡¡Kagóme no es tu mujer!! Cuándo aprenderás que para decir algo así, tienes que tener el consentimiento de ella [¿Creen que Inuyasha haya estado hablando con Miroku? O_O] Y segundo lugar si ella es tu mujer ¡Yo no tengo que estar haciendo de custodia!- dijo liberandosé del efecto del hechizo.

Pues en eso tienes razón.- admitió Kouga.- ¡Kagóme! Junta tus cosas, vienes conmigo.

¿¿Qué? O_O- dijeron Sango, Miroku y Kagóme al mismo tiempo.

¡No, no! ¡Kagóme no te vallas, no me dejes solito!- protestó Syipo.- Un minuto. Si tú te vas con el lobo, yo me voy contigo.- dijo con seguridad Syipo.

Deja de decir tonterías.- gritó Inuyasha.- Tú no te irás a ningún lado.- se interpusó entre Kouga y Kagóme.- Por que Kagóme tampoco.- dijo al fin.

¿Y quién te da derecho a decidir por mí?- le preguntó enfadada Kagóme.

¿Eso quiere decir que vienes? *_*- 

Kouga... yo tengo que... juntar los fragmentos de la perla. Lo prometí.- dijo en voz muy bajita.- Lo lamentó.-

No importa.- le contestó Kouga.- Yo te esperaré.-

"_Kouga... yo tengo que... juntar los fragmentos de la perla. Lo prometí."_

"No importa. Yo te esperaré."

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Inuyasha. ¿Qué había querido decir Kagóme? ¿Qué solo permanecía con él por la perla? [Eso me suena familiar ¬_¬U] ¿Qué... que ella, una vez que no tuviera más obligaciones se iría con él?

(Aún tengo esa pelea pendiente con Kouga.)- pensó Inuyasha, mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, pronto asomaría el alba.- (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre la detiene... ella?)- Inuyasha empezaba a dar muestras de inseguridad.- (¿Será... será que de verdad lo ama?)- Apretó los puños, podía sentir la sangre corriendo en sus venas.- (¿Por qué... por qué a él?)- los celos, a pesar de que el hombre lobo no estuviera presente, empezaron a interferir en Inuyasha.-(No seas tonto, él es un youkai completo. Tú sabes muy bien que si él fuera capaz de pelear y su instinto no lo impulsará a escapar, te sería muy difícil vencerlo, por no decir imposible. Él... él es mejor que tú, Kagóme lo ve así, seguramente. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué estoy pensado siquiera en ella?)- Su mirada era de una profunda tristeza. Repentinamente volvió la cabeza, había sentido una presencia. [No se preocupen no es la tinaja encantada.]

El dueño de la presencia se paró debajo del árbol donde estaba Inuyasha y miró uno por uno los rostros de los durmientes, hasta volverse a Inuyasha.

Ya no la busques, lobo rabioso.- dijo Inuyasha, apretando los dientes y bajando de un salto.- Se fue a su casa, volverá mañana.- le informó, sentandosé en el piso.

Eso ya lo sé.- dijo cortantemente Kouga.

Oh ¿Entonces que haces aquí?-

Nosotros aún tenemos una pelea pendiente... -

... -

... Yo no debería hacer esto. La salvé del río y tengo derecho a llevarla conmigo y hacerla mi mujer... -

¡Feh!- gruño Inuyasha, con disgusto.- ¿Y qué si ella no quiere? Yo la salvé muchas más veces que tú.-

Exacto. Ahora mi pregunta es ¿Es ella la que no quiere o tú?-

¿Importa?-

Sí. Por que venía a proponerte un trato.-

... -

Ahora Kagóme no esta para detenernos. Terminemos de una buena vez con la pelea. Si yo gano tendré derecho a llevarme a Kagóme, o quedarme con ella, es decir ustedes. Claro siempre que ella quiera.-

¿Y si gano yo?-

Decide tú.-

No volverás a acercarte a ella. A menos que ella misma te lo pida, o yo.- dijo luego de un rato.

De acuerdo.- fue la respuesta, de Kouga, luego de sopesar por un rato las condiciones.

El viento pasó sobre ellos, recordándoles que no tenían toda la vida.

Creo que aquí no podremos.- dijo Inuyasha de pronto.- O ellos despertaran.- señalo a sus compañeros.

Es cierto.- Kouga miró alrededor.- Tendremos que buscar un lugar mejor.-

Un lugar mejor.- susurró Inuyasha, de pronto recordó algo.- Ya sé donde.- Y dando media vuelta empezó a saltar en dirección a la aldea. Kouga lo siguió.

Sin embargo la aldea no era el lugar que Inuyasha había señalado. Él se detuvo en un prado detrás de está, a unos 80 metros había un pequeño huerto de hierba aromática, y doscientos metros detrás había un gran campo lleno de amapolas.

Kouga echó una mirada alrededor, evaluando el terreno. Estando acostumbrado a pelear en la montaña, la llanura resultaba muy útil, ya que el esfuerzo era menor. Ese esfuerzo que se ahorraba en dificultad podía utilizarlo para controlarse y no escapar, como su instinto podía indicarle, ya que él sabía muy bien que Inuyasha no iba a ser fácil de vencer.

El hanyou, mientras, sacó a Colmillo de acero y la dejo sobre el césped.

Quédatela.- dijo Kouga, al ver lo que hacía Inuyasha.- Es lo justo. Yo tengo fragmentos de la perla.- se giró a mirarlo.

No necesito de ella.- le contestó Inuyasha, tratando de mantenerse seguro. Sin embargo se la puso al cinto.- No pienso usarla. Pero si no la tengo conmigo... no quieres saber lo que puede ocurrir.-

Como quieras.- el alba ya estaba en su máximo punto.

Realmente la pelea era muy difícil. Al principio Inuyasha había estado a la par de Kouga, en velocidad. Pero poco a poco el cansancio había echó estragos en el hanyou y cada vez se tambaleaba más y sus golpeas eran imprecisos. 

¡Garras de acero!- dijo de pronto, y "rasguño" a Kouga. Pero este, sorpresivamente, formó un campo de energía y el ataque de Inuyasha volvió a él.

Podía sentir la sangre saliendo de sus heridas, como la fuerza lo abandonaba. Apretó fuertemente la empuñadora de Colmillo de acero. No quería convertirse en un youkai, no en ese momento.

Un golpe de Kouga en el estomago lo impulsó hacia atrás y cayó sobre la hierba aromática.

El olor de las plantas penetró en su nariz y lo mareo, debilitándolo más. Pero no solo por su nariz, por cada herida, el aroma empezó a integrarse a su sangre y lo hizo perder definitivamente el conocimiento.

Pero antes de desvancerse, Inuyasha sintió su rostro mojado: - (¿Llueve?)- se preguntó en su cerebro, adormecido. Pero luego se dio cuenta que no sentí las gotas en su cuerpo.

¿Estaba llorando?

Nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande. Ni cuando había recibido el viento cortante. Ni cuando Kykio lo había sellado, que era uno de los dolores más grandes que recordaba, excepto (Y el único que tenía comparación con este.) Cuando su madre había muerto. 

Había perdido.

Se sentí cerca de la muerte. Había perdido la batalla. Nunca, ni cuando había luchado contra Naraku, había sentido con tanta desesperación que debía ganar irrevocablemente.

Pero no, había perdido. A manos de un youkai lobo. Que (tenía que admitirlo.) Era más fuerte [Y joven U_U] que él.

Un hombre lobo que se había ganado su odio solo por apartar a Kagóme de su lado (Aparte de insultarlo un poco, aunque eso era corriente para él.) El responsable que varias noches desde que lo conocía se despertará estremecido por pesadillas. El único que era capaz de generarle un miedo que ni Naraku lograba inculcarle.

Un pobre chico (se dijo al fin) que lo único que había hecho era intentar quitarle lo único que el realmente necesitaba, ya que sin eso no podía vivir. O mejor dicho, no era vida.

Kagóme.

Había perdido la batalla y también a ella. Kouga le había dicho que si ganaba tendría derecho a llevarse a Kagóme, a alejarla de él. 

En ese momento deseo estar junto a la otra única persona que lo había hecho sentir tan mal ante su despedida.

Su madre.

Levantó la cabeza.

Esperamé, madre. Enseguida estoy contigo.- e inmediatamente su cabeza cayo sobre la tierra y cerró los ojos. 

[ Por las dudas; ¡No lo mate, no lo maté!]

Es extraño.- dijo Kagóme, se encontraba junto con Sango, Syipo y Miroku en la choza de la anciana Kaede.- Así que cuando despertaron no lo encontraron.- dijo un poco preocupada. Sí, así es. Y estoy empezando a preocuparme.- comentó Syipo.- Él nunca llega tarde a almorzar.- dijo en un susurro. ( ¡Ay! ¡No! ¿Y se le ocurrió algo? Tengo que encontrarlo. Quizá Naraku lo encontró y este herido y me necesite...)- pensó Kagóme. Luego su rostro se entristeció.- (¿Y si no me necesita y... Está con Kykio? Pero yo no vi almas. ¡Qué tonta eres! ¡Claro que no las viste! Ellos se estarán cuidando muy bien de que nadie sé de cuenta. Pero que tonterías digo. Ellos nunca se fijaron en eso, no empezará ahora.)- Alguien entra a la cabaña. Vaya Inuyasha, ya era hora de que volvieras. Perdimos todo un día mientras te fuiste de paseo. Y creo que también te has quedado sin almuerzo.- volteó a mirar y encontró a la anciana Kaede, mirándola con gesto interrogativo. ¡Ay! Disculpé anciana Kaede, pensé que era el tonto de Inuyasha.- No. Pero yo sé donde lo encontraras probablemente... - 

- Así que aquí es.- dijo Kagóme, deteniendosé frente a un campo de amapolas.

La media tarde había pasado. El sol pegaba muy fuerte y la encandilaba, haciendolé ver al campo de un color amarillo- anaranjado ondulante. 

Con la vista intentó encontrar a Inuyasha. Luego intentó sentir su presencia. No había rastros de él allí. Solo se percibía una débil presencia que definitivamente no correspondía a Inuyasha.

Porque yo en el amor, soy un idiota, que ha sufrido mil derrotas. Que no tiene fuerzas para levantarse... - 

El viento le había traído ese fragmento de canción. Y esa voz ¿Era de Inuyasha?

Ahora lejana, la voz continuaba cantando. Sí, sin duda era Inuyasha.

(No vuelvo a traer la radio ^_^U)- pensó Kagóme.- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Sé que estas ahí, puedo oírte!- se interno en medio las flores. 

Luego de una media hora dando vueltas por el campo, encontró al hanyou tendido sobre la hierba.

Ladrón, porque me ha robado todo... - Por Kami- sama, Inuyasha ¿Qué te ocurrió?- le preguntó desesperada Kagóme, tirando de sus brazos y levantándolo. 

Inuyasha la miró un poco perdidamente y contestó:

El olor de las amapolas es muy fuerte. Eso es todo. Y creo... - se cayó hacia atrás y volvió a incorporarse.- ... creo que me mareo un poco. Nada más.- ¿Nada más? ¡Por qué viniste aquí si sabes que te mareas!- dijo ya un poco molesta.- Levántate, nos vamos.- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer?- ¡Por que...! ¿¿Cómo que quién soy??- 

Inuyasha se enderezó y la miró fijamente.

¿Te conozco?- dijo al fin. ¡Lo ves! Ya te mareaste por demás.- ¿Tú eres un ángel?- ¿Yo? ¿Un ángel?- sonrió Kagóme.- No que yo sepa.- Uh, a mí no me engañas. Tu eres un ángel y viniste sacarme de aquí.- ¡Sí vine a sacarte de aquí! ¡Pero no soy un ángel!- Ambas lo son.- insistió Inuyasha. ¡Ay! ¿Sabes que? ¡Eres desesperante! ¡Sí te gusta más así; Sí, soy un ángel!- ¿Y ella también lo es?- No sé ni de quién hablas.- le contestó Kagóme, y viendo que era imposible hacerlo caminar se sentó frente a él. De ella.- Uh... ¿qué haces aquí, de todos modos?- le preguntó la chica. Es que... necesitaba venir.- ¿Para qué?- Cada vez que perdí algo importante en mi vida viene aquí.- comentó Inuyasha. ¿Y por qué?- Por que... aquí venía mi madre a rezar todo los días por mi padre. Yo la acompañaba. Y cuando ella murió la enterré aquí. Aquí esta su tumba. Durante mucho tiempo venía a diario. Pero luego deje de hacerlo.- 

Kagóme miró con ternura a Inuyasha y este le devolvió la mirada y luego preguntó:

¿Así es como miran los ángeles?- Pues... en realidad... sí.- dijo al fin la chica, aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Incluso a los youkais o hanyous?- le preguntó. Sí. Claro ¿Por qué no lo harían?- preguntó cada vez más confundida. Entonces ella es un ángel.- ¿A sí? ¿Y ella que papel viene a ocupar en toda esta historia?- Se irá con un youkai.- dijo tristemente Inuyasha 

Ella, pensando que se refería, a Kykio y Naraku [ Que hacen buena pareja, por otra parte ¬_¬U] y le contestó:

¿No será con un hanyou?- No. Con un youkai lobo.- 

Eso fue más de lo que esperaba. Ahora resultaba que Kouga tenía que ver en el embrollo. Un momento, si hablaba de un youkai lobo y una chica ¿¿Estaba hablando de ella??

¿Los ángeles se enamoran de yashas?- fue la siguiente pregunta de Inuyasha. No. Pero quién sabe si ella es un ángel.- le contestó Kagóme. ¡Claro que sí! Al menos para mí.- reflexiono Inuyasha.- Pero si es como dices nunca va a sentir nada por mí. Aunque yo soy mitad yasha, y mitad humano.- 

Kagóme sonrió ante ese comentario y se puso de pie.

Será mejor que me vaya. Hay más desorientados que necesitan mi ayuda. ¿Lo ves? Tú eres mitad yasha y aún así te ayude. Tú también deberías irte.- Espera.- la detuvo Inuyasha. ¿Qué sucede?- Quedaté con esto. Me ayudaste mucho.- dijo tendiendolé un ramo de jazmines. ¿De donde los sacaste?- Crecen sobre la tumba de mi madre. Quédatelos.- 

Cuando a las seis de la tarde Inuyasha entró a la choza de anciana Kaede, encontró a una Sango sumamente enojada con Miroku; a un monje con una gran marca de boomerang en la espalda; aun Syipo acurrucado en las piernas de Kagóme, dormitando. A una Kagóme muy tranquila, sin haber notado su ausencia y ni un "Abajo."

Menos mal que llegaste. O te quedarías sin cenar también.- le dijo Kagóme, apenas se sentó. Yo... - Ahórrate las explicaciones.- le dijo Sango. ¿¿De dónde sacaste eso??- pregunto sobresaltado Inuyasha, señalando el ramo de jazmines que tenía apretado en una mano Kagóme.- Dime que te las regalo Kouga, por favor.- Bueno, en realidad... me las dio una amiga ^_^- sonrió Kagóme, luego observo la cara de asombro de Inuyasha.- ¿Por qué me miras así?- 

************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ****************************

Inuyasha abrió los ojos ¿Qué había pasado? Sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Le dolía todo. Estaba tendido en el suelo.

Deslizo su mano izquierda hacia la Tetsusaiga y la encontró vibrando al compas de su corazón acelerado. Se sentía extraño. Se miró las manos. No. Seguía siendo un hanyou. Algo le faltaba. Toda la superficie de cuello que le cubría el collar de cuentas le ardía y picaba.

Un poco mareado, se incorporó y miró a Kouga. Se puso de pie.

¡Tú!- gruño.- ¡Ven aquí!- 

Kouga le echó una mirada de soslayo, y como de mala gana, se encamino hacia donde estaba Inuyasha.

¿Qué quieres?- Tú no puedes aceptar.- ¿Y por qué no?- Porque es una mentira.- ¿Y con eso? Yo no la obligue, ella lo cree.- Tú no la amas. Si lo hicieras no le mentirías.- ¿Y tú crees que tienes derecho a venir a decirme eso?- 

Inuyasha se calló por un momento.

Nosotros teníamos un trato.- replico Kouga. - Yo lo gane ¿Recuerdas?- Aún así es injusto.- Piensa lo que quieras, yo no te pedí opinión. Además ella no recuerda nada, ni siquiera sabe a quién busca. ¿Qué puedes hacer para hacerle entender todo este embrollo en que la metiste?- ¡La metí!- Sí. Tú.- No lo sé. Pero voy a lograrlo. Por eso no te preocupes.- Eso espero, por tu bien Inuyasha.- dijo Kouga, entre dientes, mientras los veía alejarse. 

CONTINUARÁ...

Creo que se me alargo demasiado, pero quería meter todo en el mismo capítulo.

Uno de los fragmentos de canción es sacada de " Un montón de estrellas." [No sé exactamente de quién es ¬_¬U Pero seguro mía no ^Ö^] y la otra nos sé el título, pero creo que la canta Perales [No es mía.]

Respondiendo Rewiens (Uno, en realidad.)

Sheyla K- Chan: Pues para tu desgracia, pienso seguir Je, je. 2°) Me emocione de que te emocionaras. Y sobre los polvos rojos; eso es lo que tu y yo quisiéramos, pero ya ves que no recordó nada. Porque realmente (Lo alcance a ver.) Ella no esta comprometida con Kouga.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Chauu!

P.D; Para todos los bonaerenses que anden por acá ¡¡Felices vacaciones de invierno!!


	8. Dos mentiras

****

¡Hola, de nuevo!

Después del último capítulo [Que ahora que lo leí publicado me resulto traumático.] Creo que va a resultar muy difícil seguir con esto. Pero lo intentaré [Ya empecé y no me gusta apresurar la narración más de la cuenta.]

Los personajes de la historia base no me pertenecen; los demás son 100% propiedad de Sheila, esta loca copia de escritora.

Simbología: ()Pensamientos de los personajes; []Mis acotaciones; _recuerdos de diálogos; _y los **FLASH BACK**.

Espero les guste.

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

Resumen del capítulo anterior

Recibí mensajes diciendo que no se entiende bien lo que sucede en el capítulo anterior, un breve resumen.

Kagóme recupera parte de su memoria al entrar en contacto con un misterio polvo rojo. Cuando esta por decirle a Inuyasha que es lo que recuerda entra en escena Kouga. Al verlo, la chica le pide hablar con él y cuando vuelven, Kouga, desafiando a Inuyasha besa a Kagóme. Al ver esto Inuyasha se enfurece y pierde totalmente el conocimiento cuando escucha de la propia Kagóme que ella esta comprometida con Kouga y se casará luego de encontrar a Inuyasha [Recuerden que ella no lo reconoce como tal.] Cuando se desmaya Inuyasha recuerda que cuando aún estaban buscando los fragmentos, Kagóme cayó a un río desde un puente y Kouga la salvó. En la madrugada Inuyasha esta reflexionando sobre todo lo que le pasa, cuando se presenta Kouga. Él le propone un trato: terminaran la pelea eternamente postergada. Sí Kouga gana puede llevarse a Kagóme o permanecer con ella y el grupo. Si Inuyasha gana Kouga tiene terminantemente prohibido acercarse a Kagóme, a menos que la chica o el mismo Inuyasha se lo pidan. Finalmente [Para desilusión de todos, incluyendo la mía.] Kouga gana la pelea.

Es así como ya paso el mediodía y ni noticias del hanyou. Kagóme, luego de muchas idas y venidas, decide salir a buscarlo. La anciana Kaede le dice donde puede estar y ella se dirige al lugar.

El lugar es un campo de amapolas. Allí la chica encuentra a un mareado Inuyasha cantando [O_O!] Y luego de hablar un buen rato con él [En el transcurso de la charla Inuyasha la confunde con un ángel, se marea por el olor de las flores, no la reconoce.] Kagóme logra sacar en limpio que él esta ahí porque perdió algo muy importante es su vida [Imaginen *_*] y se entera que él cree que Kagóme se irá con Kouga. Finalmente logra volver a la choza de la Anciana Kaede, sin que Inuyasha sospeché nada. Ahí termina el Flash Back.

Cuando despierta encara a Kouga y comienzan a discutir. Finalmente Inuyasha declara que él logrará que Kagóme recupera la memoria a cualquier precio.

**__**

CAPÍTULO SIETE

Dos mentiras

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kagóme regresara a la otra época, entonces Sango pensó que la familia de su amiga estaría preocupada y entre Syipo y ella mandaron a Inuyasha a explicar a la casa Higurasyi la situación.

Claro que Inuyasha no quería. Por un lado lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, y por otro, no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a la familia de la chica. De todos modos atravesó el pozo.

Llegó en plena mañana de sábado. La madre de Kagóme empezaba a cocinar, desde el comedor llegaban las voces de Souta y el abuelo. Pero hablaban con alguien más. Un escalofrío rodeo a Inuyasha, apuro el paso y entro en la habitación.

Sentados en la mesa estaban el abuelo Higurasyi; Souta, quién lo miraba con curiosidad; y dandolé la espalda... Yuko.

Al notar el pesado silencio que se había instalado, Yuko volteó a mirar al recién llegado. 

Hola, Inuyasha ^_^ Ya llegaste.- dijo amistosamente Yuko.

¿Se conocen? O_O- preguntó Souta.

Sí. Kagóme nos presentó una vez.- Yuko sonrió nuevamente.- ¿No es cierto?-

(¡Feh! ¿Y este que se trae?) Sí, claro. Lo recuerdo.- contestó intrigado Inuyasha.

Bueno, los dejo en mejor compañía.- dijo de pronto Yuko, se levantó y enfilo en dirección a la puerta. Al ver que Souta lo seguía, agregó: - No te molestes conozco el camino.- un segundo después se oyó la puerta de calle.

Así que conoces al novio de Kagóme.- le dijo el Sr. Higurasyi a Inuyasha.

Es extraño.- observó Souta.- Se supone que hace años que tu y mi hermana no se veían.- comentó luego.

Pero, Inuyasha.- intervino la madre de Souta.- ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué no vino mi hija contigo?-

Pues eso... es una larga historia.- suspiró Inuyasha, sentandosé en la mesa.- Cuando Kagóme se entero de que Sango necesitaba ayuda, viajo con ella, en ese momento volvimos a vernos y... -

Durante media hora Inuyasha hablo y la familia lo escucho con absorta atención. Al fin se quedaron en silencio. El primero en hablar fue Souta.

¡Oh! ¡No! ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué se puede ha...?-

Sabía. Sabía que no debía destrabar ese maldito pozo.- casi grito el Sr. Higurasyi.

Calmaté, te hará mal a la presión.- se apresuro a agregar la Sra. Higurasyi.- ¿Entonces no recuerda nada? ¿Es decir, a ti, a nosotros, a Sango, a Syipo, al monje? ¿Cree que esta comprometida con el jefe de los hombres lobo?- dijo casi incrédula la madre de Kagóme.

Sí.- protestó el hanyou, sintiendosé cada vez más frustrado.

¿Y qué se puede hacer?- logro decir al fin la mujer.

Todo esto es mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera hecho ese trato, ella no hubiera perdido la memoria, no se encontraría en esta situación. No se hubiera enfermado. ¡Qué hice!- exclamó golpeando la mesa.

No, Inuyasha- susurró suavemente la madre de Kagóme.- Tú creíste que hacías lo mejor. No tienes la culpa.-

Así es.- interrumpió el abuelo.- Lo hiciste creyendo que era lo mejor para todos. No puedes culparte.-

Ahora lo que queda por hacer.- finalizo Souta.- Es que cuidas bien de mi hermana, Inuyasha. Y que la ayudes a recuperar la memoria.- 

El hanyou los miró perplejos; no estaban enojados con él en lo absoluto. Lo estaban apoyando. No lo culpaban. Era como tener una verdadera familia. La única persona que había hecho lo mismo era Kagóme, además de su propia madre. Quizá nunca volvería a estar solo, después de todo.

Ya un poco más tranquilo, Inuyasha salió de la casa y se encamino al pozo. Pero en el trayecto vio a alguien cerca del árbol sagrado. Era extraño, no percibía olor alguno.

(Tal como con...)- en dos saltos estuvo cerca del árbol y se acerco cautamente, caminando.

Te tardaste mucho Inuyasha.- dijo Yuko, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo.

¿Quién eres?- el hanyou lo miró receloso.- ¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Por qué motivo estas con Kagóme?-

Para ser alguien que vivió setenta años, preguntas demasiado.- le contestó el chico. 

¿Cómo lo...? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo me conoces? Sé que Kagóme jamás se hablaría de mí ¿Cómo es que sabes?-

Tienes muy mala memoria. Tres años bastan para hacerte olvidar.-

Hace tres años yo... no te conocía ¿Cómo es que tú sí?-

Tienes razón, no hace tres años que te conozco.- Yuko, estiro la mano y acarició el árbol Sagrado.- No tres años... - luego volvió a la realidad.- Pero te diré algo, cuando ella se entere, tú también lo harás.-

¿De qué demonios hablas?-

En un rápido movimiento Yuko, saco un báculo de Dios sabe donde. Lo interpuso entre el hanyou y él.

Por ahora bastara con esto.- dijo cortante, el báculo comenzó a vibrar y despedir una energía verdosa.

__

Lo siento, Inuyasha, algún día entenderás porque lo hice... y entonces quizás me perdones- la voz de Kagóme se fue haciendo más lejana.

Tu mismo la alejaste de tu lado.- el tono de voz de Yuko era frío, rayando en lo burlón.

¡No es cierto!- exclamó Inuyasha con la voz entrecortada, el cabello le cubría la cara, hacia un esfuerzo por ver claro, ya que sentía sus ojos empañados.

Lo es.- Yuko, volteo para irse.- Ya una vez la perdiste por tu estupidez.- dijo al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras. - Y ella no tendría que haber regresado contigo.- se detuvo al borde de la acera. Hizo detener a un taxi. - Pero, quizá sea mejor que te apures. No tienes demasiado tiempo, Hinoki.- susurró al tiempo que abría la puerta del automóvil y entraba en el.

****

Mientras tanto en el segonku jidai...

Vaya Hinoki se tarda mucho ¿No lo crees?- dudo Kagóme, sentandosé frente a Sango.- ¿A dónde dices que fue?-

n.nU A su aldea de origen... -

¿Y eso esta muy lejos?- pregunto con inocencia Kagóme. Sin darse cuenta de que estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a ala exterminadora.

Bastante.-

Ya veo. Entonces es probable que Hinoki no regrese hasta dentro de unos días... -

Bueno en realidad, sí es mucho muy lejos... pero él llegara para hoy, como máximo para mañana.- contestó Sango, convencida.

Eso espero. Me preocupa mucho retrasarlos en lo que tengan que hacer y si además perdemos un día... - hubo un silencio.- Es extraño, si su aldea queda tan lejos, como fue a parar aquí. Es decir sabía que viajaba mucho, pero tanto... -

Muchas veces los giros del destino nos resultan extraños.- Sango la interrumpió. - Yo conocí a dos personas con unos destinos muy extraños. Una, había llegado de un lugar desconocido, con una cultura diferente y diferente forma de vida. Cuando llegó a Edo descubrió muchas cosas de su pasado, vivió mil cosas nuevas... que naturalmente no tendrían que haberle ocurrido. Fue todo una especie de... casualidad. Y la otra persona arrastro por muchos años una terrible carga en su familia. En un momento dado de su vida conoció a la otra persona que ya te comente, y a muchos otros personajes. Y, cosa rara, todas las historias se unían en un mismo punto; la perla de Syicón.- Sango miro a Kagóme interrogante: - ¿Escuchaste alguna vez hablar de ella?-

Solo por historias. Tengo entendido que desapareció como 35 años antes de que yo naciera. La estaba protegiendo un monje. Dicen que tenía unos grandes pero frágiles poderes espirituales, su propia ambición lo carcomió y termino muerto por el poder negativo de la perla, fue demasiado para él... -

Sango escucho mucho más interesada esa "Otra historia" de la perla de Syicón, que la real. Quién le hubiera borrado la memoria a Kagóme había hecho un gran trabajo.

¿Y qué me dices de ti?- pregunto Kagóme, luego de unos minutos.

Hace algunos años cualquiera te hubiera tomado por loca se le llegabas a decir que Sango Muramoki [No sé el verdadero apellido de Sango, si tiene.] Terminaría siendo la única sobreviviente de una aldea de exterminadores.-

¿Tú eres Sango Muramoki? ¿La hija del general Muramoki?-

¿Qué?-

Yo escuche decir que tu familia era casi de la nobleza, que tenían una gran estirpe de guerreros. Y que la exterminadora más hábil era la hija del General, Sango, pero nunca lo asocié contigo.-

Bueno, en realidad ahora soy solo Sango.- 

Es muy extraño que una mujer realice un oficio tan peligroso como este.-

Sí. La verdad es que yo de pequeña soñaba con casarme, forma una familia. Poder cultivar un jardín, cuidar de algunos animales. Tu sabes, todas las cosas que siempre sueñas de niña. Pero yo no tenía anhelos de princesa. Y esa fue precisamente mi perdición.-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Pues, porque mi madre era una dama muy refinada. Yo crecí en las montañas, pero ella provenía de las costas. A su carácter se sumo la incomodidad que le provocaban las montañas. Por eso cuando yo comencé a crecer y notó que era... bueno... en mi aldea mi familia tenía muy buena posición, como tu dijiste era prácticamente de la nobleza... bueno, cuando ella no notó que yo era "demasiado sencilla" como ella solía reprocharme, insistió en que yo en el futuro sería una dama y debía educarme como tal. Así que desde que cumplí ocho años ella empezó a enseñarme modales de salón [Término propio ^_^U] y todas esas cosas. Cuando finalmente llegue a los 10, casi había asimilado todo eso, pero aún así seguí siendo demasiado... salvaje... para el gusto de mi madre. Un día mi padre había salido de viaje. Kohaku, mi hermano, contaba 5 años en ese momento. Mi madre lo mando fuera y intento por centésima vez explicarme que se debía hacer en medio de una conversación de esas aburridas. Finalmente volví a fallar, ella se enojo mucho conmigo. Y me reprocho muchas cosas.- A Sango se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero continuo.- Y en medio de todo.- las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos. - Ella me confeso que no era mi madre.-

¿Qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo el kitsune y Kagóme.

Sí.- Sango se limpió los ojos.- Ella me grito que yo era hija de mi padre y una sirvienta de la casa, que murió al darme a luz. Que ella me había criado solo por pedido de mi padre. En ese momento me di cuenta de que lo único que me quedaba en el mundo eran mi padre y Kohaku. Salí corriendo fuera y me senté en el umbral. Había soportado todo sin una lágrima, pero al no sentir la mirada de esa mujer sobre mí, me hizo aflojarme y me largue a llorar. Mi hermano era muy pequeño para entenderlo, así que creyó que me había lastimado o algo así. Estaba intentando consolarme cuando mi padre llegó y me vio llorando. Me pregunto que había ocurrido y entre sollozos le pregunte si era cierto lo que había dicho esa mujer. Él me miro seriamente, me hizo levantar y entrar en la casa.

Enfrentó a la mujer aquién yo había llamado madre y le reprocho que me hubiera dicho la verdad. Ella le contestó con rencor que ella me había criado y educado para convertirme en una dama. Pero eso era imposible ya que la herencia de mi verdadera madre era muy fuerte dentro mío.- Sango miro el cielo.- Entonces mi padre exclamo que si yo no era su hija, entonces tampoco ella tenía derecho a entrometerse en mi vida. A partir de ese momento empece a entrenar para ser una digna exterminadora. Kohaku jamás supo nada de esto. Unos días después Kiharu apareció ahogada en el río... -

Sango se calló, el silencio las envolvía. El haber revivido su historia le causaba mucho dolor. A Kagóme le daba mucha pena. A Syipo le recordaba lejanamente a su propia historia.

Ya llevaban un buen rato en silencio cuando...

Vaya, pero si son las dos patéticas humanas que siempre acompañan a mi odioso hermano, ¿Dónde esta ese torpe de Inuyasha?- Sesshomarú miro con el ceño fruncido la expresión de la cara de Kagóme.

****

Época Actual...

Vaya que tipo más extraño ¿qué se traerá? Ya lo averiguaré... mejor vuelvo con Kagóme. No quiero que nada malo llegue a pasarle... -

****

En el Segonku Jidai...

Inuyasha podía sentir el aroma de Kagóme. Pero no solo eso, también el aroma de... apuro el paso y salió a un claro.

Lo que vio lo dejo anonadado.

Kagóme estaba tendida en el césped. Delante de ella Sesshomarú, quién le apuntaba con una espada.

¡¡NO!!- grito el hanyou, antes de interponerse entre el youkai y Kagóme. No dejaría que la dañaran.

No funciona, Sesshomarú- sama- dijo una voz femenina detrás del youkai. - Quizás Kagóme- dono no este muerta.- dijo una chica de unos 14 años, de cabello negro y ojos amarronados. Quién miro alternativamente a Inuyasha y a Kagóme.

¿Inuyasha- San?- llamó Rin.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos. La imagen en primer plano era Sesshomarú, mirándolo severamente, detrás de él una joven mujer. Y la espada colmillo sagrado apuntando a Kagóme.

¿No ibas a matarla?- Sé sorprendió Inuyasha.

Yo solo vi como se caí y pensé que podía estar... - Inuyasha enderezo a Kagóme y la apoyo en sus rodillas.

El hanyou le acarició el cabello y noto que tenía puesto el broche de plata.

Pensando que le molestaba se lo quitó, en ese momento Kagóme abrió los ojos y miro a Inuyasha, luego se fijo en Sesshomarú:

¡¡¡Ayy!!!- grito al tiempo que se abrazaba a Inuyasha, en un intento de protegerse.

¿Qué te ocurre?-

La chica, aún abrazada a él tartamudeo...

Él... él es... él me... -

CONTINAURÁ...

Bueno, hasta aquí da mi creatividad por ahora. Pero ya se me están ocurriendo cosas nuevas...

Para variar una vez no le quite nada a Tolkien. Es el peor capítulo que escribí en mi vida... [Bueno, eso no varía mucho.] Y sobre la historia de Sango, yo no sé si realmente en algún momento cuentan algo sobre su familia. Es que puedo ver a Inuyasha solo por Cartoon Network y aún solo 59 capítulos. Y en ninguno dicen nada. Si alguno sabe y tiene ganas puede contarme bien la historia de Sango. Pero como quizá en algún momento vuelva a mencionarla por ahora es esta la verdadera.

Bueno, respondiendo a Sheyla K- Chan [A quién más...]: si te digo si la historia es Inu/Kag, pierde un poco de gracia, pero tal como vienen las cosas se va a hacer un poco complicado ¿No crees? Voy a tratar de no hacerte pasar más corajes. [A decir verdad, con todo respeto a quién escribió el fic Inu/Ayu, yo no lo leí]

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. 

¡Chauuu! ¡¡Dejen Rewiens!!


	9. El eslabón

****

¡Ya volví! [Sí ya lo sé, soy una pesada.]

Los personajes de la historia base no me pertenecen a mí. Sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los otros son 100% propiedad de S.R. [O sea yo.]

Simbología: () Pensamientos de los personajes; [] Mis acotaciones;_ recuerdos de diálogos; _Y *** FLASH BACK*** aunque creo que asombrosamente no puse ninguno en este cap. 

Pido disculpas a las fans de Sesshomarú [Me incluyo ;_;] Por poner en un papel de malo al taiyoukai. Pero es lo que mejor le va.

Con pocos días de diferencia con el capítulo 8; e igual de malo que este, les dejo el 9.

¡Qué lo disfruten!

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

El eslabón

Esta vez, el escenario no era un sombrío bosque. Sino un oscuro castillo, más precisamente una sala con escasas y estrechas ventanas que daban a un patio fortificado.

Contra la pared del fondo se alineaban cuatro figuras que hablaban entre susurros. Una quinta figura entraba y salía de la habitación, siempre presurosa y murmurando palabras incomprensibles. Ethir, sacudió los cabellos dorados y abrió perezosamente los ojos. Cuando una séptima persona entro en la habitación.

Se trataba sin duda de la misma persona que había llevado el despreciado anillo de plata ante el Señor. Despedía la misma luminosidad azulada y se recargo en la pared donde se abría la puerta, imperturbable. No dijo nada, no se molesto por los murmullos que se alzaban a su alrededor, ni acuso recibo de las insistentes miradas de Ethir.

Pero su actitud cambió cuando una la figura del Señor se alzo de la nada, en medio del salón.

Ella, al menos su voz era femenina, se separo de la pared y se paro frente a la oscura figura, manteniendo la mirada fría. Sus extraños ojos marrones resplandecieron como el filo de las espadas.

No se podía divisar bien la figura de ese ser, ya que estaba cubierta de la cabeza a los pies con una capa. 

Espero que todo siga su curso.- la voz del Señor, tenía cierto tono de reproche.- Ya se están tardando demasiado.- Él se dirigió a Ethir y la de la capucha.- No contamos con demasiado tiempo.- 

Umm... Mi Señor, no es bueno apresurar el curso de las cosas.- la voz femenina sonaba levemente divertida.- Si apuramos demasiado los hechos pierden encanto.- 

El encanto no importa.- Ethir elevó la voz.- Lo que importa es actuar rápido.-

Es gracioso que lo digas.- la voz de la otra sonó levemente irónica.- Cuando tú retrasaste en gran medida todo esto.- 

Sí, pero es una cuestión de estilo.- Los ojos verdes brillaron malévolamente.- Sobre todo de estilo... -

Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que se actúe rápido.- repitió burlonamente la otra.

¡Ya basta!- la voz del Señor perdió la paciencia.- Por ahora vamos bien, pero no se atrasen más o quedaremos en desventaja.-

Más después de que Ethir hizo semejante estupidez delante de Inuyasha.- comento "ella".

No sé si fue una jugada tan estúpida.- se defendió Ethir.- Al menos creo que tiene algo nuevo para pensar.-

Hablando de algo nuevo... - interrumpió el Señor.

Sí. Para estos momentos debe haber recordado lo que supuestamente paso con su familia.- dijo la voz de mujer.

¡Oh!- la voz de Ethir sonó irónica.- ¿Y cuál fue tu genial idea esta vez?-

Mejor que la tuya fue... -

¡Ya basta! ¡Ustedes dos en la misma habitación son insoportables!- grito el Señor.

Entonces, mi Señor, me retiro.- la figura encapuchada se inclino levemente y salió por la estrecha puerta.

Señor, no confío en ella. A sí que con su permiso... - Ethir sacudió la cabeza y salió tras la mujer.

Señor... ¿Realmente cree qué es una buena idea permitir qué...?-

Lo sé. Pero de todas formas ganamos. Si es verdad, contamos con un poderoso aliado. Si es mentira con un enemigo de muy fácil desaparición...-

Ethir salió al pasillo. Todo estaba oscuro, la niebla cubría la región fuera y las ventanas cubiertas y la piedra negra no ayudaban demasiado a la visibilidad.

¡Espera!- le gruño a la figura gris que ya se escabullía por la escalera al parapeto.

¡Oh, Ethir! ¿Qué quieres?- la figura volvió junto a él, con un gran disgusto en la voz.

Goldurfuin puede creer que nos ayudas, pero yo no. Te conozco demasiado.-

¿Así? Nunca debes decir que conoces lo suficiente a una persona.- dijo suavemente la mujer.- A propósito ¿Dónde quedo el "Señor?"-

No entremos en tecnicismos.- Ethir la sujeto de las muñecas.- ¿O vas a decirme que tu lo llamas así desde el corazón? ¿Y ahora que sigue, renunciaras Dú Lelith?-

La mujer se sacudió bruscamente y logro liberarse de las manos de Ethir.

Primero, como le llame es asunto mío. Segundo, yo no voy por ahí lamiendo sus pies. [Botas no había, y medias creo que tampoco] Y tercero, y no lo olvides en lo que te quedé de vida, te muerdes la lengua antes de hablar de Dú Lelith.-

Ethir la miro con rabia en los centelleantes ojos verdes. Ella le mantuvo la mirada.

Había una gran tensión, Ethir la acorralo contra un tapiz, poniendo sus brazos a los costados para evitar que escapará.

¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo al fin, con algo parecido a amargura en la voz.- ¿Por qué?- la voz no era la misma de siempre, había cambiado a otra más suave, más melancólica.

¿Hacer qué?- ella trato de mantenerse inflexible.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Nosotros éramos felices. Hubiéramos seguido siéndolo, si no te hubieras equivocado tanto.-

Esta vez la mirada que expreso furia fue la de ella.

Yo nunca me he equivocado.- dijo ella, lo más fríamente posible.

Sí, muchas veces. Lo hiciste cuando te negaste a ser mi mujer, cuando empezaste esta estúpida comedia... -

Yo no me he equivocado.- ella le reprocho y bajo al cabeza. - Yo te amaba, te hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Te amaba con locura. Tú sabes muy bien lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por ti, para poder ser felices. Eso no era un obstáculo para nosotros. Pero hace como tres años empezaste con esta estupidez del guardián. ¡Por Kami- sama! ¡Ella nisiquiera lo sabe! ¡Ninguno de ellos! ¡Ni su madre, ni su padre, nadie! ¡No era necesario atacarlos! ¡Quizá por su propia cuenta no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada!-

Pero su madre... -

Tú sabes perfectamente bien que ellas ignoran la verdad. Sueltamé, tengo que irme.-

¿Ya se lo has contado, verdad?-

Yo no dije nada. Sueltamé.-

De acuerdo, pero antes... - Ethir levanto el rostro de la mujer, al hacerlo que cabello castaño escapo de debajo de su capucha.- Miramé a los ojos, dime que no me amas, quiero escucharlo de tus labios.-

No te amo.- Ella lo miro desafiante.- ¿Puedo irme?- si esperar respuesta, empujo uno de los brazos de Ethir. Un anillo con una zafiro resplandeció en su mano y lastimo la vista de Ethir.

¡Apártalo!- exclamo.

El corredor volvió a la oscuridad.

Los sollozos de Kagóme eran incontrolables. Aún apretada contra Inuyasha, seguía llorando a baldes, mojando la ropa.

Tranquila.- Inuyasha intentaba calmarla.- ¿Qué le has hecho?- le gruño a Sesshomarú, al tiempo que se paraba de un salto, sacudiendo terriblemente a la chica, a quién aún sostenía en brazos.

Hinoki... puedes soltarme... - murmuró la chica.

Sí, claro.- un poco bruscamente la apoyo en el piso, pero aún así siguió manteniendosé frente a ella como defensa. - ¿Qué le has hecho?- repitió Inuyasha, dirigiendosé a Sesshomarú.

¡No seas ignorante! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! ¡Hace dos años que no le veo!- se impaciento Sesshomarú.

Inuyasha.- le dijo Sango con precaución.- Él dice la verdad, nosotros siempre estuvimos con ella y tu hermano no le ha hecho nada.-

Es cierto, no corresponde a un taiyoukai como yo ir por ahí matando humanos que no me han hecho nada.-

¡Mientes!- chilló Kagóme.- ¡Tú fuiste el maldito que mato a mi familia!-

O_O!!

Kagóme- dono.- dijo Rin, con voz suave.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Sesshomarú- sama?-

No, Rin.- le dijo Syipo, por lo bajo.- Ella no te recuerda. No insistas.- Sesshomarú alcanzo a oír esto y miro con gesto de interrogación a Inuyasha. Él negó con la cabeza y le indico silencio.

Pero es la verdad.- prosiguió Kagóme.- Yo vivían con mis padres, mis dos hermanos y mi prima, y tú... - le echo una mirada fulminante a Sesshomarú -... los mataste a todos.-

¿Y a ti por qué no? Nunca se te ocurrió pensarlo.- dijo con su cara típica Sesshomarú.

¡No! Pero no voy a negarte que en ese momento desee estar muerta yo también.-

Sesshomarú abrió la boca para decir algo así como: "Si quieres cumplo tu deseo." Pero la mirada escalofriante de Inuyasha lo hizo cerrarla nuevamente.

Y, una última cosa - agrego Kagóme.- ¿Qué puedes decirme de Inuyasha?-

¿Qué?- se sorprendió el youkai.

¡Sí! Tu acabaste con mi familia, puedes haber conocido a Inuyasha. Si no lo mataste ya.- agrego con sarcasmo.

Bueno en realidad... no... todavía... -

¿Lo conoces?- Kagóme se sorprendió.

Bueno, no en realidad, pero si es igual de insoportable que tú... -

¡Eres un grosero! Primero destruyes a mi familia, y luego me insultas.- le largo Kagóme.

¡Y tú eres una humana insoportable!- gruño Sesshomarú.

¿Sabes qué? Mejor vete, Rin, y llevaté a Sesshomarú.- aconsejo Syipo.

Sí, Syipo- kun. Sesshomarú- sama, tiene asuntos muy importantes que atender.- la chica, empezó a tirar del kimono de su protector.- Vayamos, Sesshomarú- sama. Todo esto no hace bien a Kagóme-dono, usted no quiere perjudicarla ¿Verdad? Sabe lo molesto que pude ponerse Inuyasha- san.-

Kagóme, se seco las lágrimas y miro a Hinoki.

Sango tenía razón, después de todo. Has vuelto.-

No me digas que tenías temor de que no regresara.- dijo en son de broma Inuyasha.

Si, realmente temí que fueras a dejarnos.- dijo la chica, cuando se sentaron a descansar.

Esa afirmación asombro a Inuyasha. Y al mismo tiempo lo alegro. Kagóme lo necesitaba, después de todo.

Una mujer, de túnica lila, apareció de entre los árboles y se sentó junto a ellos.

Vaya, veo que has vuelto.- le dijo Kagóme a Berenice.

Sí, vine a traerles noticias.- ella se arrimo al fuego y se calentó las manos.

¿Y de qué se trata esta vez?- suspiró el hanyou. 

Syipo, ten cuidado con las caídas en la nieve y el hielo. Ustedes dos - señalo a Sango y Kagóme.- Cuidensé de los resfríos. En cuanto a ti, Hinoki, ten cuidado de no resultar quemado o cortado.- dijo finalmente.

Además - prosiguió luego.- Sango, muy pronto quizá, encontraras algo relacionado con el pasado de tu madre.- la miro por un momento.- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que pueda pasar a raíz de eso.- luego se fijo e Inuyasha, quién empezó a sudar frío.

Tiempo se acaba, las horas están contadas minuto a minuto, minuciosamente. Daté prisa.- esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Inuyasha, dichas por la voz de Berenice.

¿De veras crees eso?- el tono entre entusiasmado y alegre de Kagóme lo devolvió a la realidad.

Claro que sí. Mira.- tomo una linterna de la mochila de Kagóme y se la llevó lejos, sobre un árbol.

Tráela.- le ordeno, de vuelta con ella.

¿Qué?-

Que la traigas.- repitió Berenice. 

¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?-

Arréglate tú. Pero tiene que ser desde aquí.-

Kagóme se imagino a sí misma como un gigantesco imán que atraía lo que ella quería. 

Al principio lo vio como en un sueño, a través de niebla. La linterna se acercaba hacia ella a una velocidad increíble, luego abrió los ojos. Y recibió la linterna, que como bólido fue zumbando hacia donde ella estaba.

Oh.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

No esta mal.- repuso Berenice.

Pero es muy lento.- acotó Kagóme.

¿Qué dices?- se sorprendió Sango.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Kagóme hizo desaparecer la linterna que fue a dar al lugar donde estaba anteriormente, con un nuevo movimiento la hizo aparecer en su mano.

Así es más rápido.- dijo contenta.

En ese mismo día, Kagóme aprendió a lanzar con el arco [Nuevamente ¬¬U] Pero con mucha mejor puntería. Logrando casi darle un ataque de nervios a Inuyasha cuando una flecha le paso por demás cerca.

Progresaste mucho.- le comento Berenice, al final del día.- Aun te falta un poco para dominar las técnicas más avanzadas. Pero vas bien.- 

Kagóme, contenta, saco unas flechas de su bolso y junto con Syipo, se dirigió a un prado cercano para seguir practicando.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió ahora?- pregunto Berenice, en cuanto vio a la chica lejos de ellos.

Ella cree que mi hermano mató a su familia.- contesto Inuyasha.

Pero... ¿Cómo puede creer eso? Él... -

¿Él qué?- interrumpió bruscamente Inuyasha.

Vamos, tú sabes, más de lo que desearías, que ese pozo estuvo sellado durante años.- le recrimino Sango.

¿Pero ustedes saben que sellaba ese pozo?-

Sí; tablas, pergaminos con conjuros, unas cuantas flechas, unos amuletos... -

No me refiero a eso.- alego Berenice, moviendo reprobatoriamente la cabeza.

¿Y entonces?-

Había cosas mucho más fuertes que unos simples conjuros; el gran deseo de Kagóme de no volver a esta época, la energía negativa que se concentraba allí, de sucesivos exorcismos y limpiezas de energía. Pero además... - Y calló, porque no estaba segura.

Pero además... - continuo finalmente.- Hay algo mucho más fuerte que rompió casi todos los sellos y que permitió que ella regresará. Pero aún queda uno... -

¿Quieres decir...?-

Sí encuentran ese último sello y lo vencen. Ella recuperará la memoria.-

CONTINUARÁ... 

Capítulo relámpago. Un poco aburrido, pero trataré de hacer el próximo más movido. Este fue demasiado técnico.

Contestando Rewiens!! [¡Sí! ¡Esto me encanta!]

Sheyla K- Chan: Bueno actualice rápido solo para que no mueras U_Uu [No, broma.] Me alegra que te guste, ya que creo que es un poco pesado. Es el primer fic de Inu, ya empece como dos o tres más, y aún no le he terminado... Es una lástima que tengas que dejar de actualizar tus fics tan seguido. En fin, mucha suerte con la escuela... y con la mesada. Si no, no creo que puedas seguir por aquí.

Kagome-Inuyasha: Muchas gracias por haberme dicho que el fic es bueno. *_* [Doy pena ¬¬U] Fuiste muy amable. Pues, si me tarde un poco en actualizar. Pero es que no se me ocurría como seguir. Ya ves, que actualice rápido. Pero esta medio flojo este cap. En fin sobre lo de Inu/Kag; no soy muy buena con el romance, no es lo mío. [Ni tampoco el humor, el gran drama. En fin nada en especial. Hago lo mejor que puedo.] Pero a mí también me gustaría que fuera Inu/ Kag, así que ya veré que hago con eso. Tendré que buscarle una vuelta. Al final, espero que te haya gustado.

¡Hasta pronto! ¡Y dejen Rewiens!

****


	10. Galadar: El bosque fuerte

****

¡Hola! 

Recuerdo: los personajes de la historia base no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Rumiko Takahashi y distribuidores. Los otros son 100% propiedad mía.

Simbología: []Mis acotaciones; () pensamientos de los personajes; _recuerdos de diálogos; _*** Flash Back*** [Porque no paso un cap. sin un Flash Back.]

Ya saben mi mail es milagrosbm22@hotmail.com** Espero que les guste, y dejen Rewiens!!**

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

Galadar: El bosque fuerte.

Esperen.- Sango interpuso un brazo frente a sus amigos, haciendo que Kirará se detuviera. ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kagóme, quien caminaba detrás de Inuyasha. Sí ¿Qué sucede Sango?- repitió Syipo, saliendo de detrás de Kagóme. Yo conozco este lugar. Mientras vayamos con cuidado no habrá problemas.- dijo seguro Inuyasha, mientras seguía caminando.- Si no molestas a los espíritus de Galadar, no habrá problema.- ¿Galadar? ¿El bosque fuerte?- pregunto Syipo. Sí. El bosque fuerte.- ¿Y por qué lo llaman así?- Dicen que este bosque viven los espíritus guardianes del fuego y la tierra, que son los elementos más violentos.- Ya veo.- Pero nosotros no venimos con ánimos de molestarlos, no habrá problema.- Inuyasha insistió con tozudez. Dio un paso en el bosque. 

Una ave un poco mayor que una paloma, de brillantes colores rojos y amarillos paso chillando sobre ellos, sobrevolando una gran zona del bosque, en cuyo centro se encontraban ellos.

Esto no me agrada.- dijo asustada Kagóme, tomando en brazos a un sobresaltado kitsune. Hay algo por aquí.- afirmó el hanyou. No sean tontos, no hay ningún peligro.- les reprochó Sango, avanzando más. Pronto las sombras del espeso bosque los cubrieron. ¡Sherezade! ¡Has vuelto!- gritó una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, quién se descolgó del árbol y le echo los brazos al cuello a Sango. ¿Qué?- ella se separó un poco bruscamente.- ¿Por qué me lla...?- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que volverías! ¡Nos lo habías prometido! Amira se pondrá muy feliz cuando le diga que has vuelto, Sherezade.- siguió diciendo entusiasmada la mujer. ¡Espere! Me debe confundir con alguien más. Yo no me llamo Sherezade.- Sango la interrumpió.- Yo me llamó Sango.- dijo al fin, tomando aire. Entonces si es verdad.- dijo decepcionada Amina, la mujer. - Ella murió, pero eres igual. ¡Entonces tú eres su hija, Sango Muramoki! ¡La hija de Sherezade! Solo te vi cuando eras apenas una beba. Pero eres igual a tu madre. Apuesto a que lo tienes.- No, no entiendo ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? ¿Conoció a mi madre? ¿Quién es usted?- 

Amina recupero la calma para decir. 

¡Cierto, aún no me he presentado! Soy Amina. De las Wiccas, Bean Shide de los elementos fuertes.- luego miró alegremente a Sango.- Por supuesto que conocí a tu madre, yo era su hermana.- ¡Oh! ¿Eso quiere decir que usted viene a ser mi tía?- preguntó Sango. ¡Acertaste querida!- luego se fijo en la compañía de Sango.- ¿Y quiénes son?- pregunto con tanta curiosidad, que sonó maleducado.- Quiero decir... - ^_^U Entendimos.- contestó Sango.- Ellos son Kagóme, una amiga mía. Inuyasha, otro amigo. Y este pequeño es Syipo.- ¡Ay, pero que kitsune más bonito!- exclamó alegremente Amina, apretando los cachetes de Syipo. No haga eso ¬¬UU- le pidió Inuyasha. ¡Ay, sí! Disculpen. Hay cosas más importantes; Dáiro y Amira tienen que saber que estas aquí. Pondré en aviso a Erín... Y... ¿Lo tienes contigo?- ¿Tener qué?- preguntó Sango. Tú kay.- dijo con naturalidad Amina. ¿Mi qué?- ¡Por Kami- Sama, mujer! ¿No sabes como se llama lo que llevas en los bolsillos?- se impaciento Amina. ¿Te refieres a esto?- Sango saco de su bolsillo un cuadrado amarillo, y de debajo de la ropa, un colgante con una piedra rojiza tallada en forma de triángulo. ¡Sí! ¿Lo ves? Si eres la hija de Sherezade. Yo misma talle ese triángulo para tu ainor. Y ese cuadrado de arcilla amarilla pertenecía a tu madre. - Ahora que lo dices, esto es lo único que queda de mi madre.- ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Amira! ¡Dáiro!- llamo Amina. ¿Sí mamá?- pregunto un muchacho un poco mayor que Sango, quién bajo de un árbol cercano. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y los ojos azules. ¡Madrina, has vuelto!- grito abrazando a Sango y levantándola en el aire. ¿Podrías bajarme?- pregunto Sango.- Yo no soy tu madrina, soy Sango.- dijo al verse libre. 

Dáiro miro a su madre, como si esperará que ella se lo confirmará o lo negará, con gesto interrogante. Amina asintió con la cabeza.

¿Tú...? ¿Tú eres la pequeña Sango?- pregunto emocionado Dáiro. - ¡Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que te vi, prima!- sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Amira!- llamó con impaciencia. ¿Qué quieres hermano?- pregunto una niña de unos trece años, de cabello café y ojos verdes. - Vaya se parece mucho a tía Sherezade.- dijo con naturalidad la niña.- Hola Sango.- ¿Qué... como sabes que soy yo?- Seguramente tu no me recuerdas, pero yo estaba en una aldea a la que libraste de un youkai.- respondió alegremente Amira. - Luego me enteré que...- Sí.- afirmó con melancolía Sango. Lo lamento mucho, pero me da gusto tenerte aquí.- Vengan, pasen.- Amina les señalo el árbol que estaba detrás de ellos. ¿Qué?- pregunto Inuyasha. Qué pasen.- repitió la mujer, se hinco en una rama y subió con rapidez, seguida de Amira y Dáiro. ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Kagóme. - Quiero decir, esta bien que vaya Sango, pero nosotros... - No quiero ir sola.- ¡Pero es tu familia!- aprobó Syipo. No lo sé, eso es lo que ellos dicen... - contestó dudosa Sango. ¿Por qué mentirían? Además Kirará no los ataco... - continuo el kitsune. Yo voy contigo.- se ofreció el hanyou. De acuerdo ¿Ustedes se quedaran aquí?- Mejor, vamos contigo.- dijo un poco asustada Kagóme, empezando a trepar el árbol, con dificultad. Así será más rápido.- Inuyasha la subió a su espalda, llevando a Syipo y en un salto llegaron al ¿Piso? 

Era una tarima de madera, bastante grande. Sentados estaban Amina y Dáiro, mirando hacia abajo, Amira.

Inuyasha ayudo a Sango, y luego de unos minutos de agitación todos estuvieron cómodamente instalados en el lugar.

¿Seguro que vendría?- se impaciento Amina, dirigiendosé a su hija. En cuanto pudiera.- afirmo ella. Bueno... - dijo un poco tímidamente Sango.- Si no les molesta quisiera saber algo de mi madre... - La última vez que vi a tu madre.- dijo Amina, luego de un momento.- Fue un mes antes de darte a luz, aproximadamente. Eres casi idéntica, excepto en la talla, en eso te pareces a tu padre... En fin, ella tenía unos 19 años, yo la vi muy feliz, me dijo que ella y tu padre pensaban casarse en cuanto tu hubieras nacido, que esperaba que yo fuera tu madrina... - los ojos de la mujer se volvieron melancólicos.- Un mes después aproximadamente, tu padre vino hasta Galadar, me dijo que Sherezade había muerto en trabajo de parto, que le había pedido que te bautizara como una Wicca, bajo el nombre de Sango... - Por un momento su mirada se perdió en el vacío. - Aún recuerda aquella noche cuando ella quiso decírmelo... y yo no supe oírla... - 

******************************* FLASH BACK *******************************

El gran árbol donde la fiesta se desarrollaba resplandecía con una multitud de lucecitas multicolores, en la copa todo era felicidad y animación. Excepto por una joven de unos 17 años, quien estaba apartada de los demás. Sentada en el suelo y mirando la oscuridad reinante la muchacha parecía no escuchar las risas y exclamaciones de los invitados, animándola.

¡Arriba ese animo, Sherezade!- exclamo Amina, su hermana, sentandosé junto a ella. No te preocupes por mí, ve a divertirte.- dijo un poco triste Sherezade a su hermana. ¿Cómo que no me preocupe por ti? ¡Tu eres mi pequeña hermana menor y siempre vas a serlo! Aún cuando yo ya me allá casado.- Amina sonrió con complicidad, agitando el cabello castaño de su hermana.- Eso me recuerda, ya tienes 17 años y sabes que es costumbre que nos casemos a los 19, como nuestra madre, nuestra abuela... - Tú... - dijo suavemente Sherezade. Yo... pero ese no es mi punto. Yo iba a preguntarte si ya tienes pensado con quién te gustaría casarte... - pregunto pícaramente Amina. ¿Qué... qué con quien me gustaría casarme?- pregunto nerviosamente su hermana menor, poniendosé increíblemente roja. Sí ¿No es eso lo que te preocupa?- No... bueno... en realidad... ¡Por supuesto qué no!- exclamo Sherezade, haciendo que los que estaban cerca se volvieran a mirarla.- ^_^U quiero decir que me preocupa más que ya no voy a poder contar contigo... - ¡Eso no es motivo de preocupación! Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, hermana.- dijo Amina, abrazando a Sherezade. Miran una estrella fugaz.- dijo Sherezade, señalando una estrella rojiza que caía dejando una estela. Pidamos un deseo.- sonrió Amina, cerrando los ojos. 

Lo que ellas no se dieron cuenta, fue que un pequeño grupo de exterminadores, con el comandante Muramoki pasaba por Galadar en ese momento.

***************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ************************

- Desde entonces aún estoy dudando si ellos ya se conocían en ese momento.- suspiro Amina.- Pero lo cierto es que cuando tu madre tenía casi 18 años, conoció a tu padre y se enamoro de él. Guardo muchos meses el secreto, finalmente el día de su cumpleaños me lo contó; me pregunto que debía hacer y le conteste que debía hablar con Erín, nuestra jefa y guía. Ella lo penso un momento, pero finalmente accedió. Cuando Erín se enteró de esto se enfado mucho con Sherezade y le prohibió volver a ver a tu padre. Bajo pena de destierro si lo hacía.- Miro con tristeza y compasión a Sango.- Un tiempo tu madre escapo del comandante Muramoki, pero finalmente fue más fuerte el amor que se tenían... y una noche escapo, llevando solo su kay, para evitar que fuera destruido. Luego cuando ya casi cumplía los veinte, unos días antes... -

************************* FLASH BACK II *********************************

¡Amina!- grito un hombre vestido como exterminador, quien desmonto de un salto, llevando una beba de días en brazos.- ¡Amina!- ¿Qué quieres, Muramoki?- pregunto Amina, molesta, descolgandosé del árbol. Vengo a pedirte que le des su Ainor a mi hija y la de Sherezade. Aunque a ella lo hayan desterrado, mi hija es en parte una Wicca.- ¿Y por qué no vino mi hermana?- Ella... - balbuceó triste el hombre.- Ella murió, en el parto.- ¡Por Kami- sama!- balbuceó la mujer, llevandosé las manos al rostro. Ella me pidió que la bautizara como una Wicca. Bajo el nombre de Sango, y que tu fueras su madrina.- el hombre tomo aire.- También dijo algo más, pero no logre encontrarle significado; "fuego".- Ella.- Amina tomo en brazos a Sango.- Ella es de fuego. Espera un momento.- se sentó el suelo, con la beba acurrucada en sus piernas y cerrando los ojos se concentró. Luego de unos minutos abrió la mano y encontró una pequeña piedra rojiza tallada a modo de triángulo, rebusco en las ropas de la niña y encontró un cordón negro, enhebro el triángulo y se lo coloco en el cuello a la niña. Luego se levanto y se la entregó a su padre. Cuídala bien y nunca dejes que se quite esto.- dijo señalándole el collar.- ¿Tienes el de Sherezade?- Aquí esta.- dijo el padre de Sango, mostrando un cuadro de arcilla amarilla. Guardalo tú, por ahora.- dijo secamente Amina.- Cuando sea más grande, dáselo y que ella lo guarde. Quizá le sea de utilidad.- 

El jinete asintió con la cabeza, arropo bien a la recién nacida, subió al caballo y partió al galope.

************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK II **************************

El pasado silencio posterior a esa historia, fue roto por la límpida voz de Amira.

¡Ahí llega!- exclamo Amira. Ella, su madre y Dáiro, se pusieron de pie cuando en el piso apareció la figura de una mujer de edad madura, de cabello rubio y ojos marrones. Bienvenida Erín.- dijo con una reverencia Amina. Así que has vuelto.- dijo Erín, mirando a Sango con una expresión que rayaba en desprecio. ¿Perdón?- dijo con un temblor en la voz Sango, poniendosé de pie. ¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo fríamente Erín.- Yo le dije a tu padre claramente que no volvieran por aquí. Ni tú y ni él.- la miro con el desprecio más acentuado aún en cada facción de su rostro.- Eres igual a tu madre, excepto en la talla y en que ella tenia el cabello ensortijado, pero en lo demás eres su réplica viva. Incluso en la altanería.- la miro fijamente.- Pero tú nunca, jamás, serás una Wicca como lo fue ella.- 

La exterminadora bajo la mirada. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos e intentaban salir. Las penas sufridas en su vida habían dado cierta dureza a Sango, pero todo aquello; su madre, todo. Habían sobrepasado su límite de dolor.

Algo la empujo suavemente hacia atrás, el brazo de Inuyasha.

¡Escuche Señora!- dijo el hanyou perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Sango no merece ser tratada así! ¡Ya es bastante difícil para ella no ser humana ni Bean Sidhe!- 

O_O!!

Gracias por recordármelo, Hinoki.- susurró Sango molesta. Ah... bueno, yo... - ¡Escuche!- interrumpió Kagóme.- ¡No sé quién sea usted! Y desde él vamos le digo que no me importa.- Kagóme tomo aire y enfrentó a Erín.- ¡Pero Sango no se merece que la trate así! ¿Acaso usted la conoce para juzgarla? Aunque eso no le corresponde de todos modos.- se detuvo abruptamente.- ¡Y para que lo sepa no es necesario ser una Wicca para ser alguien!- Vaya, Sango. Que clases de amigos tienes; un hanyou, una humana... Sí, realmente eres igual a tu madre.- 

Para ese momento Sango se había recuperado del shock, y levanto la mirada para fijarla en Erín.

¡Oh! ¿Y a qué se refiere con eso?- Ella también fue tan estúpida como para... - ¡Callesé un momento!- chilló Sango.- Y si lo dice por que mi madre se enamoro de un ser humano, tiene razón. Soy igual a ella. Para que lo sepa voy a tener un hijo con un humano. Raza a la que por otro lado pertenezco.- Me alegra que lo entiendas y no pretendas darte aires de lo que no eres.- Por supuesto que acepto lo que soy. Mi madre puede haber hecho lo que se le ocurrió con su vida, pero le guste o no yo también soy en parte una Wicca. Yo no vine aquí a reclamar nada, fue todo una casualidad. Así que me puedo ir de la misma manera.- ¡Bien! ¡Veté con esos inútiles seres a los que perteneces!- ¡Mire!- bramo Kagóme, ya harta.- ¿Podría decirme que problema tiene con los humanos?- Claro. Pero tu escaso entendimiento no alcanzaría a comprenderlo. Ellos son débiles, enfermizos y efímeros.- la miro con desprecio.- Para no hablar de su vulnerabilidad emocional.- Así que vulnerables... - Kagóme sonaba molesta, y su aura aumento, asustando a Inuyasha y sorprendiendo a Dáiro y Amina. Ya fue suficiente de ti.- murmuró apretando los dientes, la chica. El piso comenzó a temblar y una sección, afortunadamente desocupada en ese momento, donde minutos antes estaba Erín, se desplomo hacia abajo. Lo lamento, Amira.- susurró Kagóme, mirando el boquete.- Tengo muy mala puntería... - le sonrió ampliamente a Erín. Tú no... tu no fuiste capaz... tu solo eres... tú eres... - la sorpresa se reflejo en sus ojos, que se abrieron desmesuradamente.- Dú Lelith... - ¿Qué demonios dices?- pregunto Inuyasha, poniendosé nervioso sin saber porque. Vayansé.- dijo ya más calmada Erín.- Salgan de Galadar, no quiero volver a verlos más.- Luego enfrentó a Sango. - Tú no perteneces aquí, ya no vuelvas.- Mientes.- dijo cortante la exterminadora.- No me quedaré, porque solo les traería problemas, pero no tengas dudas de que volveré.- 

La oscuridad ya cubría la región, sin embargo ellos prosiguieron la marcha, con un dormido Syipo en brazos de Kagóme.

Fue una lástima que no hubiera luz, sino hubieran visto una figura oscura que se escabullía silenciosamente por los límites de Galadar.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Pues ya terminamos con la sección de tortura por ahora! ^_^

Bueno, quiero aclarar que nadie me pidió que aclarará la historia de Sango, fue mi idea [No busquen culpables ¬¬U] Es más no recibí ningún Rewiens U_U; pero ni así se van a librar de mí, así que mejor me dejan un bonito comentario así me inspiró y el próximo capítulo es mejor, si es que alguien lo lee.

¡Chau, hasta pronto!


	11. Un extraño bazar y un jardín florido

****

¡Hola!

¡Vamos con el capítulo 11! [No puedo creer que este diciendo esto.]

Los personajes por todos conocidos no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Rumiko Takahashi & Distribuidores. Los demás son 100% de mi propiedad. 

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

Un bazar extraño y un jardín florido

Los pensamientos de Sango solo dejaron momentáneamente de vagar por Galadar cuando entraron a una aldea donde se encontraba un mercado.

Kagóme y Syipo, mucho menos preocupados que los otros, entraron con curiosidad e impaciencia, observando todo cuanto tenían a la vista.

La exterminadora, con bastante desgano, recorrió los distintos puestos hasta que se detuvo frente a uno donde se vendían pinturas y elementos decorativos.

Lo que vio alejó El Bosque Fuerte de su mente.

En el puesto en el que se había detenido inconscientemente había dos tablillas de arcilla, ya endurecidas. Eran unas pinturas de brillantes colores. Pero lo que le llamo la atención a Sango fue el dibujo grabado en la arcilla.

En él estaba Kirará, sobre ella sentada Sango con traje de exterminadora y su boomerang, detrás del youkai se encontraba Miroku, con su habitual sonrisa encantadora. Y en casi primer plano, sin ocupar toda la visión ni obstaculizar la de Sango ni la de Miroku, Kagóme e Inuyasha.

Hi... Hinoki.- lo llamó Sango, un poco turbada.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el hanyou acercandosé.

Mira.- señalo la mujer, con mano temblorosa, la tabla de arcilla.

Inuyasha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y tomo el grabado en sus manos.

Lo lamento, Joven.- dijo el hombre que estaba sentando detrás de los objetos.- Eso no esta a la venta.-

Yo... solo quería verlo.- balbuceo Inuyasha.

Sí, es una pintura hermosa.- asintió el hombre.- La hizo mi hija cuando tenía unos once años, hace tres años aproximadamente.- El aldeano trato de recordar.- También hay una profecía detrás.-

¿Una profecía?- preguntó Sango.

Sí, ella tiene una gran visión.- aseguro el hombre.- Lo hizo cuando unos extranjeros muy particulares pasaron por aquí. Pero ella me prohibió que se lo diera a nadie que no fueran ellos.-

El mitad youkai dio vuelta la tablilla y encontró la profecía mencionada.

__

Syicón

"Temed, enemigos de Syicón.

Porque aquí el poder esta a resguardo.

Aunque lo ignores, viajero.

Cinco poderes hay.

El agujero negro pronto se consumirá 

Y con él, el poder sacerdotal.

Serás solo un simple humano.

Tu exterminadora, recuerdo de Bean Sidhe,

La vida en ti has de llevar.

Cuida mucho a tu princesa.

Porque por ella, miles la vida

Darán o ganaran.

El hijo se teje desde que 

Su madre lo piensa por primera vez.

Ten mucho cuidado con para 

Lo que ese ser desees.

A ustedes dos no tengo que decirle,

Solo recuerden su misión.

Dú Lelith les dará vida,

Pero también puede causarles dolor."

Inuyasha miro perplejo a Sango, ese texto describía varias cosas que aún no habían pasado hacía tres años, era más, aún faltaban seis meses para que Inuyasha se deshiciera de su sello. La exterminadora le miro con la misma expresión de ingenuidad. Además... nuevamente ese nombre _Dú Lelith _¿Qué significaba?

Pero allí no termina.- prosiguió el hombre.- Mi hija hizo dos tablillas más.- les alcanzo el segundo grabado.

Esta imagen era más borrosa, pero igualmente clara. De fondo se perfilaba ¿Naraku? Con su apariencia humana. El paisaje era del lugar circundante al pozo, sentada en él, Kagóme. Quién sostenía a una niña de ojos marrones brillantes como los de Sango.

¿También tiene profecía?- pregunto casi con miedo Sango.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

El hanyou giro la tabla, quedando a la vista otra inscripción.

__

El Sello

Él desaparecerá.

Y con eso los sellos se crearan.

La persecución esperará su momento.

Por un tiempo será la tranquilidad.

Los viajes se sucederán.

Pero cuando el último sello sea concencebido,

Los otros se destrabaran.

El olvido caerá sobre los dos.

Y la persecución apenas habrá comenzado.

La salvación es el último sello.

Inuyasha levanto la vista y la fijo en el hombre.

¿Y la tercer tablilla?- dijo estremecido y con la voz entrecortada.

Lo lamento, pero esta fue robada.- dijo pausadamente el hombre.- Una noche ladrones entraron en mi casa y me la arrebataron. Lo lamento.-

¿Cuánto pide por estas dos?- pregunto Sango.

Ya le dije, no puedo venderlas.-

¿Entonces para que las presenta?-

Es que muchos viajeros han intentado descifrar las palabras, ninguno lo ha logrado. Como sus parecidos con los retratados son asombrosos, pense que lo iban a lograr... -

Son parecidos porque son los mismos.- dijo la voz de una muchacha detrás de su padre.

Tenía el cabello largo hasta los tobillos, grisáceo, y los ojos marrones rojizos.

¡Aiko!- protestó su padre.- No deberías haber salido. Puedes empeorar.-

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su padre, la chica tomo las dos tablillas y se las dio a Inuyasha.

Ténganlas, les pertenecen. Lamento no poder darles la tercer tabla, pero me la han quitado.- dijo con pena en la mirada. Pero su voz sonó extremamente amable.

¿Y no recuerdas como era la tercer tabla?- pregunto Sango.

Un poco tenía el dibujo de un hombre rubio con brillantes ojos verdes. Y detrás decía: _"Reencarnación y retorno no siempre son lo mismo. La hora del primero esta determinada y la del segundo se da en el momento apropiado. Pero algo tienen en común; el lugar es cuidadosamente escogido."- _Lo pensó unmomento.- Desde luego perdí varias cosas. Lo lamento.- Luego se fijo en Inuyasha.- Y lamento que se halla cumplido también.-

Mientras Syipo continuaba curioseado por los puestos y Hinoki y Sango hablaban con un aldeano, Kagóme decidió caminar un poco por los alrededores de la aldea y despejar su mente. 

Así que esa era la historia de la familia de Sango, penso como al descuido. Era un poco trágica, pero incluso le parecía bonita. Le hubiera gustado por decir "Yo la pase peor." O mejor, porque no, pero no tenía recuerdos prácticamente, excepto ese sueño donde caí por un pozo, que se repetía con mayor frecuencia cada vez.

Sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta un hermoso jardín. A pesar de ser invierno había rosas de todos los colores, jazmines y claveles. En el centro se alzaba un gigantesco árbol, que desde la lejanía aparentaba ser un cerezo.

Pero cuando llegó debajo se dio cuenta de que no era un árbol que ella conociera. En vez de follaje verde de cada rama pendían una multitud de racimos de pequeños brillantes cristales; que hacían que árbol brillará e irisara con los colores más bellos que nunca había visto en su vida.

Al pie del árbol, sobre el césped verde brillante había un letrero con tinta dorada:

__

"Árbol Nirnaeth Arnoediad" 

¿De Las lágrimas Innumerables?- susurró Kagóme en voz baja.- ¿Qué querrá decir? Árbol de las Lágrimas Innumerables.- repitió al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el tronco naranja- amarronado.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Kagóme abrió los ojos, se paro protestando por el golpe que se había dado al caer en el duro suelo. Y miro alrededor.

Estaba muy oscuro, parecía ser un cobertizo o algo así. Esta como sobre una tarima, con barandas detrás de ella. Una escalera de madera partía la continuidad de la plataforma. Había una multitud de amuletos y pergaminos con formulas sagradas en las paredes de madera.

El silencio era profundo y tétrico. De improvisto una puerta chirriante se abrió frente a Kagóme y casi muere del susto al verse a ella misma del otro lado. 

Tenía una ropa que se le hacía extraña y familiar a la vez. Verde y blanca. La chica aparentaba unos 16 años, aproximadamente. Sin dejar de refunfuñar la Kagóme recién llegada saco un carcaj con flechas, un arco y varios pergaminos en tinta roja, azul y dorada. 

Sin darse por aludida de su otra presencia, la Kagóme de 16 años traspaso al semitransparente fantasma que le observaba perpleja y bajo las escaleras.

Una vez que ambas estaban abajo. La Kagóme de 17 años vio que estaban junto a un pozo de piedra. Su otro yo estaba clavando la última tabla, un extraño poder irradiaba de dentro del pozo y llenaba la atmósfera.

La chica se paso la mano por la frente, secandosé el sudor. Tomo aire, se enderezó y cargo el arco. 

No dejes que ningún espíritu pase.- dijo apretando los dientes y lanzando la flecha. El proyectil dio en medio de su objetivo y una multitud de ondas rosas se expandieron por la oscura superficie durante unos momentos.

Yo no quería hacerlo.- La adolescente de 16 años bajo la mirada, mientras el cabello le ensombrecía el rostro.- En realidad nunca quise que todo eso ocurriera.- la voz empezaba a sonar entrecortada.- ¡Por qué demonios me ocurrió esto a mí! ¡Yo era feliz! ¡Yo tenía una vida normal! Hasta que te conocí... Inuyasha.- la chica suspiró con melancolía.- ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido! ¡Te odio!- Perfectamente sincronizada en ambas mujeres renació la imagen de Inuyasha y Kykio besandosé.

La Kagóme de 17 años solo veía el rostro de Kykio, ya que Inuyasha estaba de espalda. 

¡No quiero verte nunca más! ¡Ojalá jamás hubiera atravesado el pozo! ¡Adiós, Inuyasha!- exclamo con refulgentes lágrimas cayéndole por la mejilla la Kagóme de uniforme, al tiempo que sellaba el pozo con pergaminos mientras recitaba un conjuro.

No... eso no puede ser cierto.- grito la fantasmal Kagóme. El olor a sal la mareo de tal modo que perdió el equilibrio. Y junto con el, la conciencia.

- ¿Estás bien?- 

La voz de Inuyasha la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba tendida sobre el pasto, debajo del Árbol Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Sentía la tierra y a ella misma mojada.

¿Esta lloviendo?- dijo la suave voz de Syipo, detrás de ella.

Kagóme se incorporo rápidamente y miro hacia arriba.

No llovía. El árbol se estaba ¿Deshojando? Los racimos que ella había tomado por cristales eran miles de gotas de agua que pendían delicadamente de las ramas, cual follaje.

No esta lloviendo.- dijo Inuyasha, ayudando a la chica a pararse. El olor lo estaba mareando.- Son lágrimas.-

El Árbol de las Lágrimas Innumerables.- susurró suavemente Kagóme.

¡Alejensé!- grito un aldeano, sobresaltándolos.

Disculpe... No sabíamos... Quiero decir que este árbol... -

¿Quién de ustedes toco El Árbol Nirnaeth Arnoediad, mientras pronunciaba su nombre?- pregunto el aldeano viendo la inusual lluvia.

Yo... Lo lamento... No pensé... - dijo atropelladamente Kagóme.

¿Fuiste tú? ¿Y te encuentras bien?-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se encontraría bien?- pregunto Sango, quien llegaba en ese momento.

Aquel que toque el Árbol de las Lágrimas Innumerables mientras pronuncia su nombre revivirá el peor recuerdo de su vida.-

¿El peor recuerdo? ¿De su vida?- pregunto asombrada Kagóme.

Las tres miradas; la de Syipo, la de Inuyasha y la de Sango, se clavaron en Kagóme.

¿Qué?- La chica los miro, debutativa. No muy dispuesta a soltar palabra.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno ¡Eso es todo por este capítulo! ^_^ [¿Cuántos están diciendo "Gracias a Kami- sama; O a Dios?]

Si les gustan las cosas sin sentido, con este capítulo están de para bienes ^_^u En fin, espero que les haya gustado. [A mí me gusto escribirlo, al menos.] 

El nombre del árbol [Si sacan lo de "árbol") es sacado de la mitología de Tolkien. Se usa para designar una antigua batalla.

Respondiendo a Sheyla K- Chan; ¡Muchas gracias por el rewien! No me canso de agradecértelos. [Espero que no te canses de escribirlos ¬_¬U] Me creas o no, ya llevo un tiempo pensado hacer una historia original. Así que ya lo saben por un tiempo no se den una vuelta por FictionPress, no sea cosas de que me encuentren.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. Ea

****

¡Hola nuevamente! 

Ya estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 12 [Que habrán hecho para merecer este castigo.]

Simbología: ()Pensamientos de los personajes; [] Mis acotaciones; _recuerdos de diálogos_; ***Flash Back***

Ya lo saben los personajes de la historia base no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi; los demás son 100% propiedad de Sheila Ruiz.

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

Ea

La mente de Kagóme aún no se había separado del todo del recuerdo que había acudido a ella en el Nirnaeth Arnoediad, cuando sintió que algo le picaba en la mejilla. 

¡Plaf! 

Casi por inercia se golpeo la zona afectada. El sonido llamo la atención de Sango e Inuyasha, quienes conversaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera.

Sus golpes siguen siendo iguales de fuertes y su sangre igual de fresca x_x.- dijo Myoga. 

¿Qué haces aquí, pulga Myoga?- pregunto Inuyasha, apresurandosé a tomarla con sus garras y acercarla a la altura de su rostro.

¿Además de recibir golpes de Kagóme? Tengo suerte de que no me haya echado insecticida.- 

¿Me conoces? ¿Qué es un insecticida?- pregunto casi sin respirar y con atropelló Kagóme.

¿Qué si te conozco? ¡Ja, ja! ^_^ Muy buena broma, por supuesto que te conozco. Y puede ser que haga dos años que no nos veamos, pero definitivamente no me he olvidado que es un insecticida.-

Kagóme miro un poco asombrada a la [¿Por qué se dice "la" igual, no? Aunque sea un hombre.] Pulga que estaba cómodamente sentada en el hombro de Inuyasha, y a las caras que este hacía indicando silencio.

¿Qué te sucede, Hinoki? ¿Y quién eres, de todos modos?- le pregunto luego a Myoga.

¿Cómo qué quién soy? Yo soy Myoga el sirviente del amo Inuyasha.- dijo con signos de interrogación en la cara, Myoga. 

Lo último que vio antes de que la gran y pesada mano de Inuyasha cayera sobre él, fue como los ojos de Kagóme perdían su brillo normal.

**************** FLASH BACK [No, pues sí soy fanática ¬_¬U] ***************

(Entonces eso es lo que haré)- pensó Kagóme, volviendo a la realidad. Se paro de junto a la fogata y miro alrededor.

El pequeño Syipo dormía en la bolsa de dormir que ella había dejado libre. La noche era despejada y la luna, estrellas y el calor de la fogata bastaban para iluminar todo el campamento. Miro a Sango y a Miroku. El monje dormía con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Junto a él, tendida en la hierba y dandolé la espalda, Sango. Extrañamente el monje no había sacado a relucir sus habituales maniobras. Una de sus manos aferraba con fuerza su báculo, que estaba cruzado sobre su falda, y la otra apretaba con idéntica preocupación, pero mucha más delicadeza, una de las manos de la exterminadora. 

Ya no quedaban casi fragmentos por reunir, pensó Kagóme. Los tiene Naraku. Ya tampoco había esperanzas de evitar mucho tiempo más la inminente batalla. Ella había prometido que recolectaría y purificaría hasta el último fragmento. Que lucharía contra Naraku... Bajo la vista a su mano izquierda. Pero también había prometido... Prometo demasiado, se dijo a sí misma. Esa era la única solución que se le ocurría. Lo haría.

Camino unos pasos más y llegó debajo de un árbol.

Debe estar exhausto de la batalla de hoy.- susurró Kagóme suavemente, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente veía dormir al hanyou y no quería despertarlo.- Sé que el trato que hiciste era que una vez que tuvieras toda la perla pedirías convertir en un youkai. Pero no puedo dejar que arruines tu vida de esa forma. Tú y yo sabemos que esa no es la fuerza que quieres. Aunque no me lo has dicho yo lo vi en tus ojos ese día que estabas desesperado por no recordar que habías hecho. No, Inuyasha... -

¿Kagóme?- preguntó Syipo, enderezando y frotandosé los ojos.- Todavía estas despierta. ¿Estabas pensando, cierto? ¿Ya te has decidido?-

Sí. ¿Y tú?-

Claro que sí. No importa lo que sea. Te voy ayudar.- dijo con obstinación Syipo. 

¿Aún quieres venir conmigo?- pregunto con suavidad Kagóme arrodillandosé junto a él.

Claro que sí ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a una mamá, no quiero alejarme de ti.- dijo el kitsune, abrazandosé a Kagóme.

Que dulce eres ^_^ Mira esto es lo que tengo planeado. Lo que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo ¿Sabes encender fuego con un conjuro?-

Uhmm... Más o menos. Un poco pero a partir de mañana empezaré a practicar duro. Si eso nos ayuda.-

De acuerdo. Escucha el resto... -

********************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ********************

¿Kagóme?- pregunto el kitsune, agitando su mano frente a la chica.

¡¡¡AhhhAhhhh!!!- fue el grito- reacción inmediata de Kagóme.

¡Tranquila! ¡Qué sucede!- exclamo Inuyasha.

¡No!- grito la chica, asustando de nuevo al hanyou, quién percibió el conocido olor a sal. Con desesperación Kagóme se acurruco debajo de un árbol, encongiendosé sobre sí misma.

¡No es cierto!- exclamó Kagóme, más para sí misma que para los otros.- Yo no aleje a Inuyasha de mí. No tuve esa intención. No fue eso lo que quise lograr.- los sollozos se redoblaron.

¡Demonios!- grito Inuyasha, perdiendo los estribos. Se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo [¿O saltando? Lo que sea que haga ¬_¬U] 

Se detuvo de golpe frente al río cercano, hundió sus garras en el agua y se mojo la cara.

Myoga se oculto detrás del cabello de Inuyasha. El hanyou había olvidado la presencia en su hombro en el momentáneo descontrol. Y la pulga no estaba muy segura de deber estar allí. Resistió los impulsos de morder a su amo. Si lo hacía el hanyou se percataría de su presencia y Myoga esperaba escuchar algo importante.

¿Inuyasha?- lo llamó Sango.- ¿Qué sucedió?-

Esto es mi culpa.- dijo con un hilo de voz el mitad demonio.

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la exterminadora, agachandosé a su lado.

Yo tengo la culpa de esto. De que ella no recuerde nada.-

¿Cómo esta eso de que tu tienes la culpa de que ella no recuerde nada? Si no fuera por ti... -

Sí no fuera por mí, ella continuaría viviendo bien. Quizá lejos de nosotros, pero bien.-

Me estas asustando ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?-

Cuando se llevaron a Kagóme.- comenzó a decir al fin el hanyou.- Yo me encontraba desesperado, peor que ahora, si es posible ¿Recuerdas a Heimdall, el anciano?- 

¿El tipo de la carreta?-

Ese mismo. Yo hice un trato con él.-

¿Qué clase de tr...? Espera, un momento. No me digas que tú... -

Yo prometí cuidar a Kagóme, protegerla de cualquier cosa, aún a riesgo de perder mi propia vida o a Tetsusaiga, si él hacia que ella volviera conmigo.-

Ya veo. Pero hasta ahí no veo el problema.-

Esperaté un momento. Además le prometí que jamás iba a revelarle cosas de su pasado, es decir, del nuestro. Que nunca la obligaría a recordar nada. Y además que nuestras tristezas nunca deberían juntarse porque podrían traer graves consecuencias.-

¡Por Kami- sama! Eso quiere decir que el precio que tuviste que pagar por eso, fue que te olvidará, prácticamente.- murmuro Sango.

Pero hay algo peor.- dijo con mirada entristecida Inuyasha.

¿Qué puede ser peor?-

Tuve que jurar sobre Colmillo de acero.-

O_O ¡Por Kami- sama! ¡Eres estúpido o qué!- casi grito Sango, shockeada.

Yo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar a Kagóme.- Inuyasha la miro con severidad.- Tú sabes que el día en que Kykio volvió a morir [Deberían declararlo feriado nacional ^_^] Maldijo a la Tetsusaiga, asegurandosé de que Kagóme y yo no nos volvieras a encontrar jamás.-

No se aseguro tanto, pero en fin... -

Lo sé. Pero ahora Kagóme esta sufriendo por mi culpa. Por mí y mi maldito egoísmo.-

Entonces supongo que lo que yo vengo a decirle llega tarde, amo Inuyasha.- dijo Myoga, saliendo de detrás de la nuca de Inuyasha.

¿Qué haces aquí?- grito molesto el hanyou, volvió a golpear al insecto, con tanta fuerza que se golpeó también él.

No se moleste Amo Inuyasha ;_; - dijo Myoga.- Lo que yo vengo a decirle es de mucho interés para usted de todos modos... -

- Pero de todos modos, Anciano Myoga.- dijo suavemente Kagóme.- Aún no nos ha dicho exactamente quién o que es ese tal Ellio.-

- Ellio es Él que todo lo ve.- dijo con su tono de enciclopedia la pulga.- Y yo lo...-

Pero no pudo seguir mucho más. Unas ramas tan flexibles como lianas decidieron sorpresivamente aferrar a Inuyasha y sus amigos, hasta casi asfixiarlos.

¡Tranquilos, tranquilos!- grito Myoga, para imponer orden.- No lo intentes, Kirará. Lo lamentarás.- Luego salto a la cabeza de Inuyasha y grito:

¡No venimos a dañarlos! ¡Soy Myoga! Hace un mes que salí de aquí, pero no pueden haberme olvidado ya.-

¡Bienvenido a Ea, Myoga!- grito una voz desde sobre un árbol.- ¿Buscas a Ellio? De acuerdo, tú sabes donde encontrarlo. Pero deberás responder por tus invitados.-

Esta bien.- suspiro resignado el anciano, mientras le indicaba el camino a Inuyasha.

Aquí es. Detengasé Amo.- clamo Myoga, cuando llegaron a una tienda de seda con brillantes colores.

¡Ah, bienvenido seas, Myoga!- exclamo una voz de hombre desde dentro de la tienda.- Traes a los consultantes. Pueden pasar tu amo y la mujer de cabello negro.-

Inuyasha y Kagóme se miraron con asombro y avanzaron. Myoga de un salto fue a posarse en Kirará y dejo que ellos dos entraran solos en la tienda. 

Dentro había una mesa de roble. Detrás sentado en una silla de haya, estaba un hombre de edad madura. De cabello blanco largo echado hacia atrás, ojos verde musgo y muy pálido.

Yo soy Ellio. Bienvenidos a Ea, las tierras de los grymlis.-

Adivinaré.- dijo ácidamente Inuyasha.- ¿Son una sub división de Bean Sidhe?-

Muy acertado.- dijo con una sonrisa Ellio, que dejo ver unos finos y blancos dientes.- Pero eso no nos ocupa en este momento. Como el anciano Myoga se habrá encargado de divulgar ya, aseguran que lo veo todo.-

¿Aseguras lo contrario?- pregunto firmemente el hanyou.

Ni lo aseguro, ni lo niego. Cuando las cosas se predicen el destino se modifica, joven.-

¿Qué?- pregunto Kagóme, sentandosé en una silla aparecida de Kami- sama sabe donde.

Si, las cosas nunca están escritas definitivamente.- con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una silla más para el hanyou.- Pero vayamos directamente a lo que nos ocupa. Yo le pedí al Anciano Myoga que los trajera porque me interesaría leer sus cartas, y creo que a ustedes puede serles útil.- finalizo Ellio, mientras mezcla un mazo de cartas [O barajas, o naipes, como los conozcan.] Y lo colocaba frente al hanyou.

Tu primero, Hinoki.- dijo Ellio.

¿Qué se supone que haga?-

Corta en dos con la mano izquierda.- indico el hombre.- Ahora has que el último montón quede sobre el primero.- Con el mazo unificado ante él, Ellio saco cuatro cartas y las acomodo formando una cruz.

Ahora escucha la carta de la derecha es el pasado, la de abajo es el presente, la de la izquierda el futuro; y la de arriba la solución al problema que enfrentas.

Inuyasha lo miro con un gesto mitad escéptico, mitad incrédulo. Hacía algunos años habría desconfiado de cualquier adivino. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, todo podía pasar.

Ellio saco la mirada de la extraña expresión de hanyou, y giró la primer carta.

En el pasado sufriste pérdidas, problemas, e inseguridades. Sobre todo para con otras personas, eso pudo haberlas herido. Debiste perder algo para operar un cambio en tu vida.- Giro la segunda carta.- Atraviesas momentos de dudas, riesgos e incertidumbre. Riesgos a correr.- Dio vuelta la tercer carta: - Enfrentarás una situación difícil, deberás elegir entre lo seguro o lo arriesgado. Probable pérdida.-

¿Y qué me aconsejas en ese caso?- interrumpió Inuyasha, de repente.

Soy vidente, no consejero.- dijo simplemente Ellio, girando la última carta.- Solución imprevista, ayuda de amigo. Buena suerte, revestirás la situación, agradece y devolvé los favores.-

¿Qué quiso decir con todo eso?- pregunto en un susurró Kagóme.

Ellio no contestó, junto las cartas, las mezclo y puso el mazo delante de la chica.

Kagóme estiro la temblorosa mano. En ese momento Sango entro en la tienda atropelladamente, con Syipo en brazos y Kirará sobre su hombro.

Lamentamos interrumpir... - dijo Sango, mientras tomaba aire.- Pero... -

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sobresalta Inuyasha.

Están atacando, Ellio.- dijo una mujer, entrando a la tienda, seguida de un muchacho de unos 23 años.

La mujer tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura verde oscuro, los ojos verdes- amarronados con una leve semenzaja con hojas de árbol y la piel de color ocre, estaba cubierta con una túnica malva. En su muñeca derecha tenía una pulsera verde manzana trenzada.

El hombre tenía el cabello blanco como Ellio. Pero los ojos eran rosa crema, tenía las pupilas verticales como las de un gato y su piel era muy pálida. En su muñeca derecha llevaba una pulsera del mismo color de sus ojos. Los dos s veían extremadamente nerviosos.

¿Qué dicen?- Ellio se mantuvo impasible, pero su voz tenía un dejo de molestia.- ¡Saben que detestó ser interrumpido! ¡Son Grymlis, por el amor de Kami- sama! No es la primera vez en esta semana que nos atacan ¿No saben enfrentar un simple ataque? ¿Con qué están atacando?-

Con animales, Ellio.- contestó la mujer.

¿No puedes manejar un simple ataque con animales, Dayana?- pregunto con tono silibante Ellio.

Bien sabe, Ellio, que mi especialidad es manejar las plantas.- respondió Dayana.

Pero también puedes manejar animales, por eso eres uno de los jefes de defensa.- prosiguió Ellio, sin ningún apuro.

Lo sé, Ellio. Pero tenga en cuenta que estos son animales mágicos.-

Ellio lo medito un momento y se volvió al muchacho.

¿Y qué me dices tú, Cassio? Se supone que tu puedes manejar cualquier tipo de animal.-

En cierto en parte, Ellio.- contestó Cassio. - Pero tengamos en cuenta que no son cualquier tipo de animal.-

¡Por Kami- sama! No serán... -

Mirdies y variagles.- susurró Dayana.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hasta aquí da mi creatividad. Que no es mucha, después de todo. Agradezco a los que me dejan rewiens. Y los que leen semejante lata, aunque no dejen comentario.

Para variar, no le robe nada a Tolkien.

Respondiendo Rewiens (Dos esta vez.)

Arwen-sama: ¿Cómo adivinaste que me gusta Tolkien? ^_^ Si, saque muchas cosas. Gracias por decir que la historia es interesante (una mentira piadosa al día no viene mal) No aclare mucho de las tablillas ni de Sango. Pero vas a tener noticias seguro.

Leyla: ¡Qué bien que estés de vuelta, después de tanto tiempo! Y las profecías no se detienen. Si es un embrollo y si me las voy a ver negras para salir de esto. Y lo de la intriga no es a propósito. Bueno, quizás un poco. Yo también la compadezco a Kagóme por creerse cualquier cosa. Y en cuanto al tan Yuko si es un tipo extraño. Pero no es ni mago ni demonio. Aquí tienes la continuación y gracias por los ánimos.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!

****


	13. La caída de Ea

****

¡Hola de nuevo! ^_^

Aquí estoy con el capítulo N° 13, y quizás luego de leerlo se convenzan que este número trae mala suerte.

Simbología: () Pensamientos de los personajes; [] Mis acotaciones; _recuerdos de diálogos; _*** FLASH BACK ***

Los personajes por todos conocidos no me pertenecen. Los que no sean muy cuerdos y conocidos son propiedad de la copia de escritora Sheila Ruiz.

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

La caída de Ea

La figura encapuchada levanto levemente el rostro.

Desde la sombre de la caverna, que minutos antes se le hacía espectral, envuelta por las sombras del lugar. Aguardo expectante, conteniendo el aliento y con el corazón latiéndole con dolorosa rapidez. 

Allí, debajo de la enorme cúpula invadida por las enredaderas, desperdiciando rayos de sol en mil rebotes contra el blanco mármol, se encontraban reunidos tres personajes.

El propio Goldurfuin, más conocido como Señor. Y dos figuras más que aparentaban ser sus colaboradores, quienes cuchicheaban entre sí y se dirigían a Goldurfuin con falsas expresiones de reverencia.

¿Esta todo listo?- pregunto con voz amenazaste el Señor.

Sí. Hoy es el día.- contestó la voz de una de los sirvientes.

¿Dónde se ha metido Ethir?-

Ya partió con la misión, Señor.-

Quería intercambiar algunas palabras antes con él.- Goldurfuin bostezo e hizo rodar sus ojos por el bosque, con expresión de aburrimiento.

Así que has venido a observar como van las cosas.- dijo alzando la voz de manera que, indudablemente, se dirigía a la figura semi oculta en la penumbra de la caverna frente a ellos.

No.- fue la simple respuesta de "ella". Saliendo de su escondite y presentandosé frente al Señor.

¿No? ¿Y a qué entonces?-

A ver el ejemplo máximo del conformismo.- dijo con suavidad la figura.

Que lista eres.- rió con malicia Goldurfuin.- Sabes muy bien que no puedo dañarte.-

Quién no conoces sus limitaciones jamás será feliz.- respondió "ella" - Por lo tanto debo de estar condenada a la infelicidad. - agregó luego.

De todos modos aún no me respondiste a que has venido. Pudiste haber ido a ayudarle. Tú sabes que tu ayuda sería muy bien apreciada.-

(Lo que hago por amor)- pensó "ella". Luego continuo hablando: - No, gracias. Para mi no tiene chiste atacar a seres que no pueden defenderse.-

Goldurfuin hizo agitar el líquido carmesí que estaba en una copa, salida quién sabe de donde. Lo observó por un momento, bebió un sorbo y se fijo en la figura de capucha gris.

Para empezar con el avance es un buen movimiento.- sentenció uno de los colaboradores.

Debería haber ido con él.- dijo luego de un momento de silencio "ella".

¿Por qué?-

Ahora que recuerdo no están totalmente desprotegidos.-

¿Conque defensa cuentan?-

Ellio, Dayana, Cassio... - hubo un momento de pausa.- Inuyasha, el kitsune Syipo. Y quizás las más importantes: la icary y la miko... 

A la que conoces muy bien... Confiemos en Ethir, una vez más.-

Nunca lo ha defraudado. Y esta vez no será la excepción.- afirmo el primer consejero que había hablado.

Sí. Esa unas de las ventajas de alguna vez haber pertenecido a Dú Lelith.- susurró antes desaparecer.

Inuyasha salió fuera de la tienda, seguido por Sango, Syipo y Kagóme. Myoga había vuelto a desaparecer. El hanyou murmuró entre dientes algunas frases insultantes a la cobarde pulga.

Detrás de ellos salieron Dayana y Cassio.

¿Qué son exactamente Mirdies y variagles?- pregunto Kagóme a Cassio.

Los Mirdies son semejantes a panteras negras. Si ves que uno abre la boca salte de su camino. Al igual que la trayectoria de sus garras.-

¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente Syipo.

Fuego y veneno.- dijo con tranquilidad escalofriante Dayana.

Que dulces ¬_¬U-

¿Y los variagles que son?- pregunto a continuación Kagóme.

¿Exactamente?- pregunto a su vez Cassio.

Exactamente.-

No sé sabe con exactitud.- dijo Dayana.- Nosotros... -

Los variagles son seres capaces de trasmutarse en cualquier cosa. Hay variagles diurnos y nocturnos. Suelen vivir en lugares de vegetación espesa.- informo Sango, interrumpiendo por primera vez en la conversación.

¿Te refieres a esos seres que paralizan con la mirada, los que te roban la energía?-

Los mismos.- Sango abrió los ojos, saliendo de su estado de concentración y se levanto del suelo donde había estado sentada.- Es extraño no se siente ninguna presencia extraña, o fuerte por demás.-

Esa es, precisamente, una de las principales defensas de los variagles.- Dijo hablando con rapidez Cassio.

Y yo que creí que no sabíamos casi nada de ellos.- hizo notar con sarcasmo Dayana.

Quizás no tú. Pero yo controlo a los animales a la perfección.- enfatizo la última frase Cassio.

¿A sí? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de manejar las defensas de un simple ataque entonces?- dijo la voz silbante de Ellio, detrás de ellos.- A pesar de que eres jefe de guardia, solo eres un novato. Deberías guardarle un cierto respeto a Dayana, quien esta sirviendo en las defensas desde sus trece años. Edad a la que tú domabas caballos, Cassio.- dio por zanjada la conversación Ellio. - Además no es momento de discutir logros militares. Por si no se dieron cuenta, hay por lo menos una docena de variagles rondeandonos y otras tres docenas de Mirdies.- Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, donde se exhibían con orgullo dos pulseras trenzadas; una color crema y otra verde, hizo aparecer un alto báculo plateado, rematado en una hoja de roble forjada en plata.

Pagaran caro haber interrumpido la serenidad de Ea y su señor Ellio, el que todo lo ve, el cambiante.- con paso decidido camino hasta donde estaban Kagóme, Sango, Syipo e Inuyasha, deteniéndolos de cualquier movimiento.

Esto es peligroso. Ni siquiera un hanyou, un kitsune, una miko o una icary podrán con eso. Quédense donde están.- se adelanto hasta el centro del amplio claro.- Yo, Ellio, regente de Ea. Te ordeno, ya que osaste interferir en mis dominios. Te presentes ante mí y muestres tu rostro.-

Ellio... que intenta hacer... -

Tenga en cuenta que... -

Shh... - los acalló el mismo.

Los árboles se sacudieron un momento. A su alrededor se oyeron espeluznante aullidos provenientes de lugares inciertos. A lo lejos restallaron reflejos de un súbito fuego ardiendo entre madera y paja. De golpe una espesa humareda subió repentinamente como las llamas unos momentos atrás. A los lejos se oyeron los relinchos de los caballos y mugidos de las vacas, junto con varios centenares de cascos huyendo despavoridos. Abruptamente todo se calmo. Cayendo en un profundo silencio que, sin embargo, duro muy poco.

¡Señor Ellio!- grito un joven de cabello corto verde azulado.- ¡Señor! Han incendiado las caballerizas y diezmado al ganado.- Sus ojos negros estaban fuera de las órbitas.

¿Cómo fue posible que haya atacado las caballerizas?- pregunto indignada, molesta y preocupada Dayana.

¿Dónde se supone que estaban?- recrimino Cassio.

Lo que ocurrió fue que... nosotros intentábamos sofocar un incendio del sector norte... y otro grupo evitaba que se propagará... -

Si Dayana había palidecido ante la noticia del incendio en las caballerizas, tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a Kagóme para no caer desmayada.

¿Cómo... Cómo fueron capaces de iniciar un incendio? ¿Exactamente en el sector norte, dices?- Respiro irregularmente.- ¡¡Ellio!! ¿Lo ha oído?-

Sí.- dijo con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz de reunir Ellio. Aunque veía sus posibilidades cada vez más diezmadas.

Ahora estamos en verdaderos aprietos.- sentencio débilmente Cassio.

Oh. ¿Acaso los más poderosos grymlis les temen a unos simples poltergeists?- dijo con sorna un hombre de cabello rubio, quien iba montado en la gigantesca cabeza de un extraño y negro animal.- ¿Incluso el mismo Ellio El que todo lo ve, quién fue quien los atrapo?-

Así que al fin has dado la cara.- Ellio no mostró ningún signo de emoción alguna en su rostro.

El recién llegado estalló en una sonora carcajada. Los ojos verdes brillantes le resplandecieron rebosantes de malicia y dijo a Ellio.

Sabes muy bien que tienen pocas posibilidades. Los caballos y el ganado están diezmados. Están situados por una multitud de variagles, Mirdies y poltergeists. Las únicas especies animales que ningún grymli, incluyendoté, puede dominar. ¿Pactarás o llevarás a lo poco que queda de tu queridisima Ea al ocaso?-

Dayana se recupero justo en ese momento, quizás solo para intervenir.

Ni Ellio, ni todo el pueblo libre de los grymlis se ha sometido jamás a dominio impuesto alguno. ¿Qué te hace pensar, infeliz, que haremos trato contigo?-

Ellio se volvió a mirarla inquisidoramente y luego se fijo en Cassio.

El muchacho interpuso un brazo delante de Dayana. Aguardando expectante que pasaría a continuación.

¡Ya di algo!- grito Inuyasha de pronto, perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Y qué consistiría el trato?- pregunto él, luego de un momento.

Es algo muy simple que en nada afectaría a tu pueblo... O lo que queda de él. Lo único que pido para dejar de atacarlos en a esa humana y su hijo.-

¿Quieres a Sango?- pregunto Dayana.

¡No! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo!- exclamo Inuyasha, poniendosé de escudo para defenderla.

Eso es lo que tu crees.- replico el tipo rubio.

Exijo saber quién eres.- replico a su vez Ellio.

Creo que me llaman Ethir.- dijo luego de una pausa el ojiverde.

Tú... - comenzó el hanyou, pero fue interrumpido.

¿Qué quieres de nosotros? No te creemos que buscas a Sango. Llevas mucho tiempo atacándonos, antes de que ellos llegarán... - le soltó con rencor Cassio.

Exactamente desde que la pulga Myoga llegó aquí.- agregó Dayana.

Eso es lo único que pido.- insistió Ethir.

Como único gesto, una sonrisa burlona afloro a los labios delgados de Ellio.

Apoyo al muchacho. Sango no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es solo una simple humana que esta esperando un hijo, fruto de su amor con otro ser de su misma especie. ¿Por qué quieres llevártela? Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo, Ethir.-

Ellio, que todo lo ves y lo que no te lo cuentan ¿De veras crees que esa mujer es una simple humana?- inquirió Ethir rápidamente.

Ninguno: ni Cassio; ni Dayana; ni Ellio; ni Kagóme; ni Inuyasha ni Syipo dijeron nada.

Entonces es por eso.- susurró finalmente Sango.- Es por eso que lo aborrecen aún antes de nacer. Pero él ni siquiera tiene un cuarto de Bean Sidhe en su sangre... -

Quizás no sea una Bean Sidhe o una icary, es decir mitad Bean Sidhe y mitad humana. Pero es hija de una de las icarys más poderosas y un monje de los más singulares [No saben como me costo encontrar un adjetivo para Miroku ¬_¬U]-

Es no nos importa.- intervino Kagóme.- Veté de aquí.-

El hombre de cabellos rubios golpeo la cabeza del extraño youkai donde estaba acomodado y se acerco a Kagóme. El gigantesco animal estaba solo a unos metros e Inuyasha se interpepusó dispuesto a presentar batalla de ser necesario.

Ethir miro fijamente a la chica y luego se rasco la cabeza.

Cierto. Tú eres la miko. No vale la pena perder tiempo contigo.-

Grave error.

Seguramente ni Ethir, ni el Señor, ni ninguno de sus vasallos, habían pensado en los efectos secundarios del conjuro desmemorizante sobre Kagóme.

Consejo n°1 para enfrentarte a alguien con amnesia crónica: Nunca hieras su orgullo, en este momento el orgullo y sus convicciones son lo único que sienten como propio.

Así que perdida de tiempo.- dijo con rabia, entre dientes, Kagóme, al tiempo que llamaba con un gesto de su mano a su arco y las flechas. Ya que la bronca no le permitía concentrarse lo suficiente como para aparecerlos en su mano.

Kagóme... que... - dudo Syipo, indeciso entre detenerla o ayudarla.

Fíjate bien a donde apuntas... - se apresuró a agregar la exterminadora, mientras tiraba de Inuyasha para quitarlo del medio.

¡Zumm!

Un momento antes del impacto, en cuanto cayo en la cuenta del ataque, Ethir salto de donde estaba para esquivar el proyectil, dejando en el camino al youkai quien recibió la flecha en pleno hocico.

El estridente rugido saco a Dayana de su ensoñiación. Con un rápido movimiento salto sobre el youkai, haciendo un tajo en el cuello. Con un último y ensordecedor grito el moustro se desvaneció.

Bueno.- dijo pausadamente Ellio.- Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo, Ethir.-

Eso es lo que tú crees.- sonrió maliciosamente Ethir.

Kirará gruño, y de entre los árboles salieron una veintena de algo parecido a duendecillos pequeños, flacos y arrugados; de todos colores y dientes agudos y amarillentos. 

¿No los reconocen, señores?- pregunto burlonamente Ethir a Ellio, Dayana y Cassio.- Son los mismos poltergeists que ustedes atraparon en los árboles del lado norte, hace unos 100 años ya. Si, cambiaron ligeramente. Pero todavía están famélicos. Y quieren venganza.-

Los poltergeists chillaban y hacían vibrar sus alas transparentes, tal como hacen las moscas. Entre dos tomaron a Syipo por la cola y lo elevaron el aire, haciéndolo girar. Mientras otros tres enloquecían a Kirará, volando a su alrededor y retándola a atraparlos. Cinco de los poltergeists se entretenían mordiendo las orejas de Inuyasha y tironeandolé del cabello. 

Sango y Kagóme trataban de ayudar en lo que podían. Aún quedaban diez espíritus más quienes luchaban contra los otros cuatro grymlis.

Aquí vamos.- Kagóme cargo otra flecha en el arco y apunto a los dos poltergeist que sujetaban Syipo. El de la derecha cayo pesadamente y detrás de él fue su compañero, interceptado por otra flecha sagrada.

Al ver las bajas que había en el otro frente, los cinco duendecillos que en ese momento jalaban del cabello de Inuyasha, se lanzaron en enjambre con furia sobre Kagóme, quién se preparo para volver a lanzar sus flechas. Fue en ese momento que reparo en que ya no tenía más y espero lo peor. Sin embargo no llegó porque justo en el preciso momento que los poltergeist se abalanzaban sobre ella, Inuyasha agitó a Colmillo de Acero y desintegro a los cinco espíritus.

¡Ay, por Kami!- exclamo Inuyasha, con temor sin querer abrir los ojos.- En mi desesperación olvide que Kagóme también estaba aquí.- El silencio era demasiado abrumador. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Solo para encontrar a una Kagóme arrodillada en el suelo, cubriendosé el rostro con los brazos. A su alrededor aún había un escudo amarillento de energía.

¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Inuyasha, sacando a Kagóme de su refugio.

¿Hacer qué?- pregunto a su vez Kagóme, parandosé y rompiendo el escudo. Miró a su alrededor.- Lo mismo iba a preguntarte.-

Je. Nada olvidaló ^_^u-

Creo que Sango necesita ayuda.- dijo para sí misma Kagóme, mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la exterminadora.

¿Adónde vas? ¡Eh, Esperamé!- le grito Inuyasha corriendo detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto Sango decidía si ayudar a Kirará o a los otros. Sin su youkai no podía ayudar demasiado, así que el primer paso era... 

(Liberar a Kirará de esos espíritus ruidosos) [Traducción literal de poltergeist, porque no es invento mío. No, tampoco de Tolkien.] - ¡Hiraikotsu!- casi grito, mientras arrojaba su boomerang a los duendecillos.

Sin embargo el boomerang cayo a mitad de camino. No había ningún campo de protección ni fuerza extraña. Estaba fallado el arma. 

(La última vez que la use todo estaba normal...)-

********************* FLASH BACK [esto ya es para ir a psicólogo] ***********

Sango se incorporó. Y un poco tambaleante por su propio peso, se paró sobre la espalda de su mascota.

- ¡Hiraktaisu!- El gigantesco boomerang de Sango, pasó junto al tigre, pero no lo golpeó. Viró como si hubiera sido dirigido y cayo secamente junto a un árbol. 

El felino miro a la abatida arma que había quedado inmóvil y se dirigió a ella.

Crash, Crash.

El boomerang tenía dos profundas marcas de garras en cada extremo.

************************ FIN DEL FLASH BACK **************************

Sango recordó el episodio y se fijo en las dos marcas, aún intactas. Se pregunto como había tardado tanto tiempo en fijarse en ellas. Peor aún, en darse cuenta de sus efectos.

Los poltergeists, sin embargo, se percataron del fallido ataque y se volvieron contra la exterminadora, sin darle demasiado tiempo a pensar nada.

En un dejo de su momentáneamente perdida agilidad, Sango salto hacía atrás y desvaino su espada, la misma con la que alguna vez había intentado matar a Kohaku. 

Lanzo un mandoble que le corto la cabeza al duende verde más cercano que tenía, haciendo que los otros dos se lanzaran zumbando en su dirección.

¡Garras de acero!- grito Inuyasha, cortando a los dos poltergeist que quedaban.

¿Podrías avisar antes de hacer eso?- gruño Sango, tomando la mano de Kagóme, quien la ayudo a incorporarse.

Parece que tenemos más problemas.- dijo suavemente Syipo, luego de haber rostizado dos poltergeist que pretendieron tomarlo del cabello.

¡Dayana!- grito Sango.- ¡Por Kami- sama! ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto la exterminadora, con un leve temblor en la voz.

Lo... lo mataron... - los ojos de Dayana estaban fuera de sus órbitas.- Cassio... él esta... ellos lo... -

Aún costado del claro, sobre tierra desnuda, el cuerpo de Cassio lucía aún más pálido. Los amigos lo rodearon y lo contemplaron un momento en silencio. Quizás hubiera prolongado esto, de no ser porque repentinamente fue como si la tierra lo hubiera absorbido.

¿Y qué ocurrió con el muchacho?- pregunto Inuyasha, luego de un minuto de silencio.

Los Mirdies se lo llevaron.- dijo de la nada la voz de Ellio. - Dayana, vete de aquí. Estás herida y en caso de que yo no sobreviva, sabes que... -

¡Ellio! ¡No diga esas cosas!-

Es la verdad. Es una posibilidad cierta.- Ellio volvió su penetrante mirada a Inuyasha y los otros.- Ustedes tampoco intervengan. Esto es una cosa entre Ea y Ethir.-

Y con una última mirada, entre melancólica, triste y decidida. Se despidió de ellos.

- Esto no puede estar pasando.- suspiró Dayana, levantando la cabeza de sobre sus rodillas y echandosé el cabello hacia atrás.- Deseo que todo esto fuera como cuando yo era una niña. Estaba en medio de una pesadilla, y de pronto un mínimo detalle me revelaba que todo era un sueño. Y con solo desearlo con todas mis fuerzas, despertaba... -

Ellio se presento ante Ethir.

¿Así que no pactarás, Ellio?- dijo finalmente, luego de un silencio.

No. Una vida no es el precio por salvar a seres que eligieron su camino y que ya lo han recorrido lo suficiente.- respondió Ellio.

¿Vas a retarme a un duelo?- dijo burlonamente el ojiverde.

Sería perder tiempo.- exclamo con voz potente el adivino, golpeando el suelo con su báculo, haciendo que el primero se resquebrajara.

Ethir, sonrío con malicia, salto sobre un árbol e hizo girar su propio báculo a su vez, haciendo que las piedras se volvieran contra Ellio.

El hombre solo atino a cubrir su rostro con los brazos, soltando el proceso a su bastón de plata.

Con un gesto de su cabeza, Ethir llamo al báculo de plata y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Cuando estuvo seguro de lo que hacia, apretó con fuerza el bastón y lo partió. 

Ellio se endureció, como forjado en piedra. Y al momento de la ruptura del báculo, se resquebrajo en miles de pedazos el también. 

¡Ellio!- grito Dayana, zafandosé de Kagóme e Inuyasha. Corrió hasta lo poco que quedaba de su antiguo comandante y apretó el polvo en su mano. Cuando la volvió abrir, los restos ya no estaban.

No vale la pena perder tiempo con ustedes.- agrego Ethir, elevandosé en el aire. - Mi objetivo ya se cumplió.-

Dayana miro el bosque, alguna vez llamado Ea, derramo unas gruesas y brillantes lágrimas, jugueteo con su pulsera y se volvió a los otros.

Soy la única sobreviviente. Ellos... los mataron a todos... todos.- se enjuago las lágrimas.

Yo... Nosotros... - dijo Kagóme, acercandosé a ella.

Me voy.- interrumpió sorpresivamente Dayana.

¿Qué? ¿ Adónde? ¿Por qué?-

Soy la última grymli viva. Tengo que avisar a Galadar y buscar a la última Fincaev para avisarles.-

¿Avisarles que?-

Los Bean Sidhe hemos vivido en paz aquí por centurias. Pero la paz se ha acabado. Ea ha caído y Galadar no tardará en seguirnos. Si ellos encuentran a la Fincaev antes que yo, estará perdida.-

La noche iba cayendo. Lentamente se separaron, caminando en direcciones contrarias. En lo que alguna vez fue Ea.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿El trece es número de mala suerte, sí o no? Es la primera vez que mato a un personaje en este fiction. Los poltergeist en la mitología actual no se suelen ser entes, sino fenómenos. 

Agradezco a sus Rewiens y a los que han leído este fic hasta aquí. Sobre todo aquellas personas que se leyeron dos o más capítulos juntos de esta lata.

¡¡Respondiendo Rewiens!! (Lo adoro ^_^)

Arwen- sama: ¡Me convenciste, mi fic es bueno! Bueno el nombre de Ea si lo usa Tolkien, sobre todo si has leído el Silmarillion. Pero en realidad en la mitología de un país (No de Tolkien) Se utiliza para nombrar a un ser de sabiduría inmensa. Voy a intentar actualizar más rápido. Y con mejores capítulos... 

Kala: Gracias por la felicitación. Menos mal que FF. Net te dejo mandarme Rewiens.

Sheyla K- Chan: Ya respondí a tu duda. Gracias por dejarme Rewiens. Y por leer esto.

¡Chau, hasta la próxima! ^_^


	14. El entrenamiento

****

¡Hola! ^_^

Aquí estoy con el capítulo catorce.

Ya lo saben los personajes de Inu & Cía no me pertenecen, soy propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Los demás son 80% de mi invención [Sí, bajo.] 20% influencia de cuanta leyenda extraña de vueltas por ahí.

Simbología: () Pensamientos de los personajes; [] Mis acotaciones; _recuerdos de diálogos; _*** Flash Back ***

¡Qué lo disfruten! 

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

El entrenamiento

La hoguera chisporroteaba alegremente entre los cuatro viajeros. Sin embargo los rostros sombríos contrastaban con el calor que irradiaba el fuego en esa noche invernal.

¿Qué haremos ahora?- fue la primera en hablar Kagóme.

No lo sé.- respondió Sango, abismada en contemplar las llamas.

Supongo que... - susurró débilmente el kitsune.

¿Cómo qué que haremos?- pregunto molesto Inuyasha.- Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ellos. Lo que les suceda no nos afecta.- dijo fríamente.

Me recuerdas a tu hermano.- agregó cortante Kagóme.- ¡Por supuesto qué nos afecta! ¿No lo ves? La única familia superviviente de Sango es de origen Wicca. Además sospecho que... -

¿Qué?- murmuró la exterminadora.

Ellos te protegieron. Apuesto que si no nos han vuelto a atacar es porque hay una fuerza que no vemos que nos protege.- dijo finalmente Kagóme.

Eso es algo irra... -

Hinoki. Ya no mientas. Tú sabes que Dayana se refería a Berenice cuando hablo de encontrar a la última Fincaev.-

¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto en voz baja Inuyasha.

Kagóme no le contestó inmediatamente:

¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- pregunto a su vez la chica.

No lo sabía.- mintió, una mentira insalvable, Inuyasha.

Tú lo sabías... - le reprochó Syipo.

¡Eso que importa ahora!- interrumpió Sango.- Tenemos que pensar en algo.-

¿Pensar en algo? ¿Para qué?- pregunto Berenice, entrando en el círculo iluminado por el fuego.

En buen momento caes.- sentenció con cierto sarcasmo Inuyasha.

No te preocupes porque no volveré a aparecerme.- dijo cortante Berenice.

... -

Mi paz se ha acabado. Al menos por ahora. Quizás la recupere en algún momento... En fin. Fue lo que elegí y debo atenerme a lo que pase.- El silencio fue llenado por el chisporroteo del fuego.

¿A qué has venido? ¿A despedirte- pregunto Syipo.

No, quizás nos veamos alguna vez más. Solo vine a enseñarte unas últimas cosas, Kagóme.-

¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Si aceptas, tendrás que venir conmigo.- dijo Berenice.

¿Adónde?- se interpuso Inuyasha.

Lo que yo soy a enseñarle no puede mostrarse en cualquier lado, Hinoki.- dijo tranquilamente la Bean Sidhe. - ¿Vienes o no?-

¿Sola?- pregunto a su vez Kagóme.

Lo lamento solo ciertas personas pueden ir donde tu irás.- dijo secamente Berenice.

Inuyasha la hubiera fulminado con la mirada. El hanyou estaba impaciente, esperando la decisión de Kagóme para saber los pasos a seguir.

Iré.- contestó finalmente Kagóme, al tiempo que se paraba y empezaba a recoger sus cosas, alejandosé.

Sabrás que no puedo dejar que te lleves a Kagóme.- murmuró Inuyasha.

Yo sé que tu tienes tu palabra empeñada en que la protegerás. Pero como te dije la primera vez que nos vimos, no podrás protegerla siempre. Por más que ese sea tu deseo.-

Ya esta listo.- dijo Kagóme, quien cargaba su mochila.- ¿Vamos?-

Sí, ya vamonos. Mañana al atardecer estaremos de vuelta.- informo Berenice, empezando a caminar hacia el norte.

A la caída de la noche Kagóme y Berenice llegaron a una aldea fundada entre salientes de montañas y bosques de laderas. 

Doce casas sencillas en doble fila bordeaban lo que parecía ser la calle principal. Al final de la calle, cortándola, estaba una casa de tres pisos. Echa en piedra y madera. Las montañas se perfilaban en el fondo.

Cada dos casas había un fuego encendido, con un caldero arriba. Alrededor de ellos estaban acurrucados algunos niños, todos menores de once años y mujeres mayores a treinta años cuidaban las comidas, tejían, hilaban o curtían cuero.

Había bastante movimiento para una aldea de esa época histórica, a esa hora y en esa época del año, pleno invierno.

Sobre los árboles estaban los niños de once a quince años, quienes saltaban de rama en rama, se arrojaban manzanas o hacían muecas.

En los campos circundantes había grupos de aldeanos y aldeanas. Cuyas edades iban desde los quince hasta los veinticinco que entrenaban.

¡Laión!- llamo Berenice.

Una mujer de la fogata más próxima se acerco a ellas.

Laión era alta y delgada. Tenía el cabello negro corto y ojos negrisimos también. Su piel quizás hubiera sido blanca si el sol de la montaña no se la hubiera curtido. Llevaba un kimono violeta. A pesar de la oscuridad, Kagóme pudo apreciar que todos los aldeanos se parecían bastante a Laión.

Lleva a Kagóme al periférico.-

Esta bien. Vamos.- dijo Laión tomando del brazo a Kagóme.

Berenice espero a que se fueran. Retrocedió dos pasos y toco el suelo. 

De inmediato una línea dorada circulo a la aldea y se perdió de vista. Movió su brazo hacia delante y hacia atrás y sintió como el campo de energía cedía.

No te preocupes. Estará a salvo. Laión y los demás son buenas gentes.-

Inuyasha bajo con disgusto del árbol donde había estado sentado e intentó atravesar el campo.

No puedes.- dijo firmemente Berenice.- Ella estará bien. Sin embargo no puedo impedirte que te quedes fuera hasta mañana.- Berenice se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio del fondo.

Kagóme, inquieta e impaciente, se paro por décima vez del banco tallado en piedra donde se había sentado apenas llegara.

Parecía ser una recepción o algo así. Detrás de un mostrador estaba acodado un hombre, con expresión de aburrido, quien hablaba con Laión. Detrás del hombre había una multitud de estantes con miles de pergaminos enrollados. En las paredes había carteles en un idioma desconocido para Kagóme.

(¿Cuánto más puede tardar Berenice?)- pensó Kagóme.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando Berenice entro en la sala.

Al fin llego.- bostezó el hombre. Laión se enderezo e hizo una reverencia antes de irse. Berenice llamo a Kagóme con un gesto de su mano.

Bienvenida a la aldea de Koh I Noor [No la marca de electrodomésticos ¬_¬U, esto en hindú significa Montaña de Luz.] ¿Trae un nuevo pupilo?- pregunto a Berenice.

Ajá.- el hombre saco un pergamino nuevo y cargo su pluma.- ¿Nombre?- preguntó.

Kagóme Higurasyi.-

¿Edad?-

Diecisiete años.-

Veamos ¿En dónde cree que deberíamos ponerla? ¿Tiene algún conocimiento previo? ¿Tiene aptitudes de raimada?-

Las tiene, muy poderosas. Aunque quizás no llegue a aprender a utilizarlas del todo nunca. Tiene conocimientos del primer año y uso de arco. Lo único que no sabe para llegar al nivel de un tercer año es manejo de armas. Pero... -

Ya entendí ¿Y qué me dice del grupo?-

En realidad contamos con poco tiempo y los recursos son especiales. Solo viene hasta aquí para pedir que me extiendan un permiso para enseñar y tener un lugar adecuado para las prácticas. Además de quedar en los registros. ¿Aún esta el sistema, en caso de...?

Esta. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedarán?-

Solo hasta mañana en la tarde.-

¿Necesitarán habitación?-

No. Ese asunto esta arreglado.-

¿Y el régimen de comidas?-

Comeremos con Laión.-

Muy bien. Firmen aquí y aquí.- dijo el hombre, dando vuelta el pergamino y extendiéndoles la pluma.

Ambas firmaron y luego salieron a la noche y se sentaron junto a Laión, quién les acerco un plato con comida a cada una.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué un raimada?- pregunto finalmente Kagóme.

Un raimada es una especie de samurai [Conviene aclarar que mi conocimiento sobre los samurais y su filosofía se reduce haber visto algunos capítulos de Samurai X, aunque no es ni el título original ¬_¬U, y la película que dieron por Cartoon Network. Es decir que soy bien ignorante...] Y estás aquí porque... presentas algunas aptitudes.- contestó simplemente Berenice. 

¿Y en qué se diferencian de un samurai un raimada?-

No demasiado. Manejan las armas ambos. Pero el raimada no le debe servicio a nadie si así no lo quiere. Además que usa ciertas técnicas que un samurai ordinario no es capaz de controlar. Pero te dire algo; no es fácil llegar a ser ni una cosa ni la otra.-

Cuando Kagóme comió su último bocado de comida, Berenice se puso de pie y le pidió que la siguiera.

Caminaron por unos minutos y llegaron a un prado. Iluminado por la luz de las estrellas.

Cuando aceptas empezar tu entrenamiento de raimada, no importa cuan lejos llegues, tienes que hacer una promesa.- dijo luego de un silencio Berenice.

¿Una promesa?-

Sí. Básicamente prometes que seguirás tus ideales ante la misma muerte de ser necesario. Y que nunca servirás a nadie. A menos que sea de corazón.- enumeró la Fincaev.

Lo prometo.- dijo luego de un minuto de duda Kagóme.

Ponté el broche que te regale la primera vez que nos vimos.-

Kagóme no hizo comentarios y saco de su bolsillo el broche de diamantes y plata y se recogió el cabello con él.

¿Tú ya sabías que...?-

Un raimada nunca espera que le contesten. Siempre busca sus propias respuestas.- Berenice miró el cielo por un momento y luego se volvió a la chica.

Contamos con poco tiempo. Empezaremos con algo fácil que ya hayas hecho antes. Veamos... - La mujer saco un pergamino de sus ropas, lo desenrolló y busco en la lista.

Esto será un buen comienzo. Ya lo has hecho antes. Un escudo.-

¿Un escudo de energía?-

De energía.- asintió Berenice.- Es simple.- La mujer cerro sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse.- El principal problema es lograr una buena concentración en poco tiempo y bajo cierta presión.- Abrió los ojos y se separó sus manos. - Lanza una flecha.- le pidió.

Kagóme hizo aparecer sus flechas y el arco. Cargo y apuntó.

¡¡Zzuumm!!

La flecha se abrió paso velozmente y cayó como si hubiera chocado con algo a solo centímetros de Berenice. Por un momento el escudo parpadeo, dejando ver su color azulado y volvió a desaparecer.

Ahora intentaló tú.- ordeno Berenice.- Primero concéntrate todo lo que puedas y luego vas a ver como tu propia energía comienza a envolver como una esfera. En es momento rompe la concentración y ya.-

Esta bien.- titubeó un momento Kagóme. Retrocedió un par de pasos y, apretando sus manos con fuerza, cerró los ojos.

Ya llevaba quince minutos así, cuando abrió los ojos y despego sus manos.

El escudo parpadeo mostrando un color amarillento y se desvaneció.

¡Ay!- dijo decepcionada Kagóme.- Casi lo había logrado.-

No es que casi lo logras. Solo debes mantenerlo un momento más. Prueba de nuevo.-

Esta vez la concentración le tomo veinte minutos. Kagóme tenía los ojos cerrados y no veía los continuos parpadeos de su escudo. 

Abre los ojos.- ordeno Berenice.

Kagóme los abrió, solo para ver como una lanza iba directamente hacia ella.

¡Ahh!- gritó al tiempo que se encogía y cubría los ojos.

Pero el impacto no llegó. Abrió los ojos asombrada a tiempo de ver como el escudo se desvanecía, luego de haber repelido la lanza.

Kagóme cayó de rodillas.

O_O ¡¡Lo logré!! ^o^-

¡Shh! Vas a despertar a los de la aldea.-

¿Ya están durmiendo? Cierto, debe de ser muy tarde. Vamos nosotros también ¿Sí?-

Eso ni pensarlo. Aún nos queda bastante por hacer.-

U_U ¿Qué sigue?-

En guardia sin moverse por tres horas.-

¿Bromeas, cierto? ¬_¬U-

Claro ¿Y tú familia como está?-

U_Uu-

Tres horas después...

¿Berenice?- llamo Kagóme bostezando.- Creo que ya pasaron las tres horas.-

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- pregunto sobresaltada Berenice, abriendo los ojos.

Que qué sigue ¬_¬U-

A cierto ^_^U Aumentar la velocidad.-

¿Aumentar la velocidad?-

Sí, es un truco muy útil en una pelea.- Berenice des desperezó y tomo un poco de agua.- No se requiera tanta concentración. Empiezas a correr lo más rápido que puedes y luego sientes como te integras al viento.-

¿? Lo intentaré de todos modos.- 

Kagóme comenzó a correr rápidamente, dio toda una vuelta al bosque, hasta que al pasar por medio de dos árboles el terreno comenzó a descender en picada.

Al principio el terror se apoderó de ella, pero luego se dio cuanta que ya no sentía el viento chocar contra ella, lo sentía a su alrededor. ¿Se había integrado con él?

Ya detenté.- exclamo Berenice. 

Kagóme clavo un pie en el suelo para detenerse. Se dio una brusca sacudida y cayo de bruces al suelo.

Eso dolió.- se quejo la chica, mientras se levantaba y frotaba la barbilla.

Las dos de la tarde del otro día encontró a Kagóme frente a una aldeana quien estaba entrenando también.

Muy bien. Ustedes dos están casi en las mismas condiciones en cuanto a lucha con artes marciales.- dijo muy alegre Berenice.- Empieza tú Eleonor.- 

¿¿Qué??- gritó Kagóme, al tiempo que formaba un escudo para protegerse de los ataques.- ¡Ni siquiera sé como es la posición de guardia!- exclamo.

Eso es lo que tu crees.- dijo tranquilamente Berenice.

¿Cómo qué es lo que yo creo? ¡No lo sé!- la momentánea distracción le sirvió a Eleonor para intentar golpearla.

Sin embargo Kagóme se dio vuelta y esquivo el golpe saltando para atrás al estilo Ranma. No lo penso. Simplemente lo hizo.

O_O ¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto asombrada Kagóme, al no ver a Eleonor.

De pronto sintió su presencia y se volteó a tiempo para intentar atacar.

YA basta. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer. Gracias Eleonor.-

Eleonor hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró.

No sabía que sabía eso.-

Seguramente no.-

Uso el truco para transporte a corta distancia.-

Si, es cierto. Un poco más complicado que el escudo. Pero más efectivo para atacar.- completo Berenice.

Lo que vamos a intentar ahora es mucha más complicado. Telepatía.-

¿Telepatía?-

Sí. Es cuando hablas con alguien... mediante el pensamiento... -

Parece muy complicado.-

Bastante. Pero no mucho [No se preocupen, ni yo entendí ;_;]-

¿?-

Para usar telepatía debes concentrarte muchisímo más que para formular un simple escudo. Si te sientas es mejor, ya veras. Una vez que tienes la suficiente concentración tienes que hacer tu propia energía se trasmita a la persona con la que te quieres comunicar. Si lo haces bien lo visualizarás sin esfuerzo y oirás la voz de la otra persona.- terminó Berenice.

De acuerdo ^O^- 

Kagóme se sentó en la hierba e iba a cerrar los ojos cuando Berenice la interrumpió.

¿Ya pensaste aquién te vas a dirigir?-

A Inuyasha.- dijo muy segura Kagóme.

Pero nisiquiera sabes como es, no puedes hacerlo.- Dijo preocupada la Bean Sidhe, por lo que podría pasar si la chica seguía empeñada en hacerlo.

Esta bien... entonces a Hinoki [Por conveniencia de la trama.]-

Kagóme volvió a cerrar los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

Inuyasha se despertó sobresaltado. El pálido sol invernal le iluminaba los ojos, por lo que por un momento no alcanzó a distinguir nada que entrará en su campo visual. Sin embargo la angustia lo inundó cuando comprobó que, efectivamente, no podía ver nada. Todo su campo visual estaba oscuro. Una luz lejana y difusa comenzó a crecer hasta iluminarlo todo levemente y mostrarle a una concentrada Kagóme sentada como Buda, quién tenía un aura violeta- azulada a su alrededor. 

¿Ka... Kagóme?- llamo Inuyasha con voz temblorosa.

Repentinamente la chica abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Su aura creció hasta envolverlo a él también, ahora estaban rodeados por esa energía. Kagóme movió los labios sin que saliera ningún sonido. Pero el hanyou entendió perfectamente, retuvo en su mente.

¿Hinoki me oyes?-

Si.- dijo asombrado, con la mente, Inuyasha.

Lo hice ^_^- Su tono de "voz" sonaba alegre.- ¡Realmente lo hice ^O^!-

¡No me grites, por favor! ¿Hacer qué?-

Telepatía.-

¿Telepatía?-

Repentinamente la voz de Kagóme fue sonando más lejana, hasta desaparecer.

Lo... Lo hice.- dijo con una sonrisa débil Kagóme, cuando abrió los ojos luego de haberse desmayado por el esfuerzo. Laión le había dado a beber una especie de té.

Pero te exigiste demasiado.- dijo severamente Berenice.- No sé si debas seguir con esto.-

Pero ya solo quedan dos horas. No puede hacerme daño algo más.- insistió Kagóme.

Pero.- intervino Laión.- Usted sabe que lo que queda por enseñarle es lo más difícil.- 

Sí, pero también lo que quizás le sea más útil. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Estoy bien.- dijo empecinada Kagóme. -Enséñame.-

Mira.- dijo Berenice, apenas llegaron al campo de práctica.- Esto parece complicado pero no lo es tanto. La única condición indispensable es que sepas el camino al lugar donde quieres ir, al menos por ahora.-

Saber el camino.- repitió Kagóme.

Tienes que sentir tu energía, sacarla hasta del rincón más recóndito y cuando sientas que ya no encuentras una gota de energía que no este acumulada imaginar una bola con esa energía recorriendo el camino a toda velocidad. Cuando tu energía haya bajado lo suficiente te estabilizarás y habrás llegado.- Berenice dio una ojeada a la dudosa Kagóme. - Ahora bien, tú conoces la casa de pupilos de Koh I Noor. Transportaté hasta allá.-

Kagóme cerró sus ojos y junto sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza. De inmediato su energía comenzó a crecer con una rapidez que asustaba. En pocos minutos había juntado todas sus energías en una esfera y la proyecto, viendo pasar las casas de la aldea a su alrededor. Al minuto siguiente todo dejo de dar vuelta a su alrededor y cayo sentada sobre el piso de piedra de la casa de pupilos.

Llegué.- dijo la chica, antes de caer desmayada.

- Habla más bajo, la despertarás.-

Disculpamé, yo no fui quien la sometió a un entrenamiento extremo. Es un simple humano ¿Sabes? No una Bean Sidhe.-

Tienes razón no es una Bean Sidhe, pero tampoco es humana. Es una raimada.-

Inuyasha se detuvo y volteó a mirar a la Fincaev.

¿Una qué?-

Una raimada. Son unos seres que nacen con apariencia humana y en muchas formas lo son. Pero tienen ciertas habilidades que poseen los Bean Sidhe, están a medio camino. Aunque claro, son aún más débiles que un icary bien entrenado. Pero las cualidades de raimada no son genéticas como son las de youkai o Bean Sidhe o miko. Son casi fortuitas.-

¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo sombríamente el hanyou, luego de un momento.

¿Con qué?-

¿Te están buscando, no? Tú eres la última Fincaev.-

¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Ea.-

¿Tú estuviste allí? Dayana no puede mantener su boca cerrada... - gruño Berenice.- Pero sí, es cierto. Me están buscando. Por eso no podrá volver a verlos.- Habían llegado a una encrucijada.- Cuídala mucho y no dejes que se quite ese broche. Será su perdición. Todavía hay una última esperanza.- Berenice se desvaneció con el viento.

Inuyasha tomo el otro extremo de la encrucijada y aspiro el aroma de Kagóme, quién dormía tranquilamente en la espalda del hanyou.

¿Qué será de nosotros?- murmuró, antes de seguir camino.- La paz del mundo que mantenía en armonía a esta región se ha acabado, quizá definitivamente ¿Qué sucederá ahora?-

CONTINUARÁ...

****

Advertencia: No intente esto en casa, es solo ficción.

[Debería haber ido al principio, Sheila ¬_¬U]

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Y les alegrará saber que ya empezó la cuenta regresiva. En buena hora, y llevó como cinco meses con esto. 

Como esta vez no le robe a Tolkien, no tengo que aclarar.

Respondiendo Rewiens

Sheyla K- Chan: Muchas gracias por tus Rewiens, me ayudan mucho. Como vez le sigo le sigo y le sigo. Y creo que me tarde una semana o menos en actualizar. Y si estar cinco meses con esto no es ser pesada...


	15. El Concilio de los Entes

****

¡Hola! ^_^ Ya estoy de vuelta. (¿Qué habrán hecho para merecer esto?) 

Ya lo saben los personajes por todos conocidos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los demás son propiedad de una copia de escritora demasiado influenciada por leyendas y cosas raras.

Simbología: () Pensamientos de los personajes; [] Mis acotaciones; _recuerdos de diálogos; _*** FLASH BACK ***

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

En Concilio de los Entes

La noche ya había caído. A pesar de haber dormido hasta entrada la mañana, Kagóme comenzaba a dar muestras de cansancio. Sango dormitaba abrazada al cuello de Kirará, quién caminaba sigilosamente. Syipo bostezo y salto sobre el hombre de Inuyasha.

¿Inuyasha?- susurró.- ¿No crees qué deberíamos detenernos? Esta haciendo frío. Kagóme esta cansada y Sango en su estado no debería... -

Pero un sonido de cascos ahogó las palabras del pequeño kitsune.

Un carruaje azul pálidos, tirado por seis caballos ocres, se detuvo frente a los viajeros.

De un salto una figura bajo del vehículo y avanzo unos pasos.

La luz de la luna les mostró la figura de una joven de unos catorce años. Un poco más baja que Kagóme. Lucía el cabello rosa corto por los hombros con reflejos púrpuras y grises. Sus ojos eran violetas y profundos. Sobre su pecho llevaba una coraza pulida de color verde musgo. De allí sobresalían amplias mangas de lino bordadas. La pollera de cuero que llevaba estaba sujeta con un cinturón de bronce. Las botas, del mismo material de la pollera, estaban sujetas por tiras doradas.

Son ustedes.- dijo luego de observarlos por unos minutos.- La señora me dijo que ustedes necesitarían ayuda para llegar. Vine a recogerlos.-

Kagóme se había acercado lentamente hasta quedar detrás de Inuyasha.

¿Llevarnos a dónde?- pregunto, sobresaltando al hanyou.

Al Concilio de los Entes. ¿No tenían noticias de él?-

No.-

Yo los llevaré.- Con un ademán de su mano la niña abrió la puerta del carruaje.

Por dentro era más espacioso de lo esperable. Ella subió y esperó a que los otros la siguieran.

Syipo, sin dudarlo un momento, salto dentro. Kagóme lo siguió más por preocupación que por gusto. Inuyasha tomo a Sango en brazos y la subió con ellos al coche. [Esta claro que Kirará no entra transformada como youkai.] Finalmente subió el youkai gato. Con un sonido seco la puerta se cerró. Al silbido de la chica los caballos comenzaron a moverse.

Por cierto.- dijo con una sonrisa la joven.- Aún no me presente. Me llamo Jade. Tú debes ser Inuyasha.- miró al hanyou.- Tú eres Syipo.- observó al kitsune.- Y ustedes dos son Kagóme y Sango.-

Pareces muy informada.- hizo notar Sango, quién despertó en ese momento.

Eso sucede cuando eres la mensajera de los entes.-

¿Qué es un ente?- preguntó inmediatamente Kagóme.

Podrán hacer todas las preguntas que quieran en el concilio de mañana. Lo que nos ocupará ahora será cenar como Kami- sama manda y dormir, aunque más no sea por una noche, en una cálida y cómoda cama.-

Afuera del coche la noche era oscura y tronaba. Seguramente a mitad de la noche se largaría una tormenta. En unos minutos el coche entró a un patio adoquinado detrás de un palacio al estilo occidental.

Bajaron del carruaje, cada vez más entumecidos. Al llegar a la sala ardía un fuego que calentaba el ambiente.

Sientensé y sequensen.- dijo amablemente Jade.- Volveré en unos momentos.-

Kagóme e Inuyasha cruzaron miradas de duda y sospecha entre ellos. Sin embargo Syipo y Sango estaban demasiado cansados como para sospechar nada, se quedaron inmediatamente dormidos. Y Kirará se tendió frente al hogar.

Mejor cenen.- dijo la voz de Jade, entrando a la sala.- Cuánto más rápido terminen, más rápido podrán irse a dormir. Y créanme que tienen poco tiempo.-

La cena transcurrió en un silencio aplastante. Un poco por cansancio y otro poco por pena. A la media hora Jade los hizo caminar por unos cuantos pasillos antes de detenerse ante dos puertas enfrentadas.

Ustedes dos.- señaló a Syipo e Inuyasha.- Dormirán aquí.- les señalo la habitación ubicada detrás de ella. - Y ustedes dos, junto con Kirará, podrán dormir en la de enfrente. Sobre las camas encontrarán ropa para cambiarse.-

Buenas noches.-

En cuestión de segundos ambas entraron al cuarto, seguidas por Kirará.

Había dos grandes camas con dosel. En medio se abría una ventana muy alta, con un sillón debajo, en donde se acomodo la pequeña youkai.

Kagóme se acerco a la cama de la izquierda y abrió el dosel.

Prolijamente estirado sobre la cama estaba un camisón blanco con pétalos de sakuras. 

Kagóme se vistió con él y miro por la ventana. Todo estaba oscuro y el viento soplaba lúgubremente. Se deslizó suavemente hasta la cama y se acostó.

A pesar de que sentía un poco de temor, la tibieza de las mantas y la comodidad del colchón la llevaron inmediatamente al sueño.

************************ FLASH BACK soñado*******************************

Sango volvió cargada con las cosas recién lavadas en el río. Kagóme las recibió y no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando se volteó a los otros todos estaban más callados de lo usual, incluso el pequeño Syipo. La chica de dieciséis años cumplidos hacia unos meses observó los rostros, uno por uno.

Quizás esa seria la última noche que pasarían todos juntos, quizás mañana sería "el día d" pensó en tantas veces que había estudiado historia, sangrienta y triste, cómodamente sentada en su pupitre. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en los motivos que habían llevado a cada persona a esa situación. Si la habían deseado o no...

¿Qué haremos?- susurró de manera casi inaudible.

¿Qué?-

Que qué piensan hacer cuando todo esto acabe. Por que en algún momento esto terminará. Para bien o para mal.-

Pero es más probable que acabe m... - susurró Sango, siendo interrumpida por Miroku.

No hay que esperar siempre lo peor, Sango. Por mi parte señorita Kagóme, creo que visitare una vez más la tumba de mi padre. Luego ya veré... -

Yo no lo sé.- Sango vaciló un momento.- No estoy segura de lo que pueda pasar mañana, así que tampoco estoy de ánimo para hacer planes. Seguramente volveré a mi aldea y cumpliré mi promesa ¿Sabes? ¿Y tú?-

Supongo que pasaré más tiempo en mi casa. La preparatoria me absorbe mucho, pero me haré de tiempo para... -

Pero calló, porque lloraba.

¿Syipo tú...?- empezó Miroku. 

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, porque el kitsune se había quedado dormido.

Kagóme lo observó con ternura, seco sus lágrimas rápidamente y tomó en brazos a Syipo, lo acomodó junto a ella y pronto también estaba dormida.

Sango y Miroku miraron con pena a la figura que no había participado en la conversación. Inuyasha les daba la espalda, observando la luna. 

Pronto Sango se acurruco junto al monje, durmiendo como siempre, aferrada a su mano. Miroku la observo dormir por un rato, la cubrió con una manta y le beso la frente antes de dormirse en también.

Era otoño.

En media hora todos dormían, excepto un hanyou, quién bajo silenciosamente del árbol. 

Sé que no quieres oír lo que haré.- susurró suavemente Inuyasha, acariciando el cabello de Kagóme. - Pero es la única forma de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar alejarte de mí- Con una de sus garras acarició los labios de Kagóme. Quizás él nunca sería el dueño de esos labios. Pero quería sellarlos, ser el primero en probarlos. Se alejo lo más rápidamente posible. No es justo para Kagóme, pensó. Al fin de cuentas yo me iré con Kykio y ella tiene derecho a entregarle ese tesoro a quién se lo merezca, no a este pobre diablo.

(Lo que Inuyasha no sabe.)- pensó Syipo, volteandosé hacia el otro lado.- (Es que Kagóme ni siquiera le dará tiempo de prepararse.)-

******************* FIN DEL FLASH BACK sueño *****************************

Arriba.- la voz de Jade la saco de la oscuridad.- Tienen que prepararse para el Concilio.-

¿El Concilio?- preguntó soñolienta Sango, enderezandosé y frotandosé los ojos.

Sí. Será en un par de horas. Pero pueden tomarse un baño y luego el desayuno los estará esperando.

Jade saco unos paquetes.

Son vestidos. Pueden usarlos para el Concilio, si quieren.- Le extendió su paquete a Sango.- Arregle tu traje de exterminadora y lo limpie.-

Mu... muchas gracias.- tartamudeó la exterminadora. Luego le entregó el otro paquete a Kagóme y se dirigió a la puerta, esperando que la siguieran.

Cuando atravesaban uno de los pasillos se toparon con Inuyasha, que acababa de salir del baño. Las saludo con un arrastrado "Buenos días" Y se metió en la habitación donde había dormido.

Segundos después el fino oído del hanyou escuchó el seco ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y salió silenciosamente de su habitación.

- ¿Adónde vas?- le detuvo Jade.

¿Pues que crees?- pregunto a su vez Inuyasha, sentandosé contra la puerta del baño.- Hay algo aquí que no me agrada. No dejaré que nada se acerque a m... Kagóme.-

¿Me parece o te salteaste una palabra?-

¿No qué eras mensajera? ¿Ahora resulta que eres interrogadora además?- protestó el hanyou.

Jade soltó una leve risita y se alejo de allí.

Una hora después... 

¡Plaf!

Inuyasha cayo hacia adentro del cuarto de baño cuando Kagóme abrió la puerta.

¿Qué hacías ahí, Hinoki?- pregunto Sango, dividida entre la rabia y la diversión.

Eh... Bueno... Es que todo esto se me hace muy extraño... Quería asegurarme que estuvieran bien... -

Kagóme se puso de cuchillas frente a él y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

Ese gesto sorprendió al hanyou, pero al cabo de unos minutos bajo la vista para toparse con los labios de la chica, la misma idea que lo había asaltado años ha, le rondó en la cabeza.

Gracias por preocuparte por nosotras ^_^- sonrió Kagóme.

Eh... No, de nada.- respondió sonrojado Inuyasha.- ¿Qué haces vestida así?- le pregunto nuevo.

¿Qué?- respondió Kagóme, enderezandosé.- Jade me lo dio para cambiarme. Creo que es bonito.- Dijo ella, acercandosé al espejo y observando la ropa, que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Inuyasha... - susurró Sango, acercandosé a él.- Es la misma ropa que ella vestía cuando nosotros... -

Lo sé. Creo que ella le llamaba uniforme.-

En ese momento Jade entro en escena.

¿No quieren desayunar?- pregunto amablemente.

En ese momento él estomago de Sango gruño y Syipo salió de una habitación contigua.

Mejor vamos ^_^- asintió Kagóme.

Si, ya vayamos.- agregó alegremente Syipo. Y se dirigieron al comedor pasando por delante de la niña.

¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa?- pregunto Inuyasha, una vez que todos se fuera ido.

Nunca subestimes a Jade, la de los muchos recursos.- sus ojos violetas brillaron.- ¿No piensas desayunar?-

Inuyasha sintió con la cabeza y salió detrás de Jade. Antes de hacerlo volteó a ver la estancia, definitivamente había algo desagradable en ella.

Jade les señalo una pradera más alta que se abría delante de un arco de mampostería.

Allí se llevará a cabo el Concilio de los Entes. Tú ven conmigo, Syipo. Ellos no se tardarán mucho. Tengo una pequeña compañera de juegos para ti.- Dijo Jade, tomando al kitsune de la mano.

¿Pero no crees que se asuste de ver a un niño con cola de zorro?-

No. Ella esta acostumbrada a los seres extraños, vamos.- Los dos niños se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en la dirección contraria hasta perderse de vista.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad y emprendieron el camino hacia el lugar indicado.

La primera en llegar fue Sango. Su silencio lo dijo todo.

Cuando las cabezas de Inuyasha y Kagóme asomaron oyeron una voz muy familiar.

Gracias a Kami- sama que decidieron venir.- dijo irónicamente Dayana.

Esa afirmación fue respondida por tres voces que dijeron casi exactamente las mismas palabras.

¿Qué haces aquí, icary?- dijo con su antipatía habitual Erín.

¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha?- agregó Sesshomarú.

¿Qué hace MI prometida aquí?- pregunto en un tono de voz ampliamente alto Kouga.

Eso nos gustaría saber.- respondió con su "cortesía" habitual Inuyasha.

Tomen asiento.- señalo unas sillas enfrente de los youkais, Dayana.

Kagóme, Inuyasha y Sango retrocedieron unos pasos y se sentaron. El segundo mantuvo la mirada fija en los dos youkais, quienes lo observaban con recelo.

Dayana observo uno por uno los rostros de los presentes en el Concilio. 

Un taiyoukai.

Un hombre- lobo.

Una Wicca.

Una Icary.

Un Hanyou.

Una miko y raimada.

Y por último pensó en ella misma. La última sobreviviente asiática de los Grymlis.

Bueno.- dijo luego de un momento de silencio.- ¿Alguna pregunta antes de empezar con el Concilio?-

Sango se puso de pie:

Quisiera saber, Dayana, que es exactamente el Concilio de los Entes.-

El Concilio de los Entes reúne a un representante de todas las etnias entes.-

¿Por qué nunca oí hablar de él? Mi padre... - comenzó a decir Inuyasha, pero Sesshomarú lo interrumpió.

Nunca oíste hablar de él. Porque tú, híbrido, eres una deshonra para la familia. Y la aristocracia Youkai no permitiría que alguien de tan bajo categoría como tú se entrometa en asuntos tan importantes.- dijo Sesshomarú, con aire de suficiencia.

Silencio, Sesshomarú.- increpó con voz amenazante Dayana.- Te recuerdo que Inuyasha es un hanyou, pertenece a una nueva etnia ente, nada más. Además si hace cincuenta y tres años no se lo convoco ante el Concilio fue porque estaba directamente involucrado con los hechos.-

¿Hace cincuenta y tres años?- pregunto Kouga.

Sí. Hace cincuenta y tres años fue la última vez que se reunió este Concilio.-

¿Qué se trato en esa oportunidad?- pregunto Kagóme, en un murmullo.

La perla de Syicón.- Dayana guardo silencio.- Todos los aquí reunidos tienen alguna relación con la perla, directa o indirecta.- Paseo su mirada, sin que ninguno hiciera comentarios. - Hace cincuenta y tres años un ser llamado Onigumo, quién estaba inmovilizando de por vida. Por una serie de circunstancias una terrible avaricia y celos nacieron en su espíritu. Vendió su alma a miles de demonios con la única condición que le dieran un cuerpo capaz de moverse. Con el único fin de apropiarse de la perla de Syicón y de la miko que la protegía.-

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Esas simples palabras trajeron miles de recuerdos a Inuyasha y los antiguos conocidos. Sango se enjugo una lágrima. Erín contuvo la respiración, esperando la continuación del relato.

Entonces... - La trémula voz de Kagóme se alzó.- El despreciable Naraku tomo la forma del ser que era más amado por la miko Kykio. El objeto de sus celos y la hirió bajo esa apariencia. Luego le arrebato la perla y le dejo que agonizará.- Tomo aire.- Luego retomo su apariencia normal y dejo la perla en el templo habitual. Así llegó el verdadero muchacho y se la llevo, tal como estaba planeado. Pero cuando el joven la sostenía llegó la miko sangrante y le disparo con el arco que ella solía usar para destruir demonios. Luego de eso ella murió y pido que la Perla fuera quemada, para así purificarse.-

Inuyasha y los demás intercambiaron miradas de asombro y confusión. Por un momento los antiguos conocidos vieron a la niña quinceañera que había caído accidentalmente por un viejo pozo. Pero al segundo siguiente esa breve imagen se desvaneció, dando espacio a la imagen de una joven mujer confundida.

¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto perplejo Inuyasha.

No lo sé.- Kagóme sintió las miradas clavadas en ella y bajo la cabeza roja hasta explotar.

Al minuto siguiente todas las miradas giraron al hanyou.

¡Feh! ¿Qué demonios miran?-

Eh... ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dudo Dayana.

Sí ¿Qué es exactamente un ente?- preguntó Kagóme.

[Aquí vamos con la parte mitológica; aviso que no tengo intenciones religiosas ni nada similar. Es más la religión no es lo mío.]

Cuando Kami- sama acabó de crear todo lo que conocemos, incluyendo a los animales y plantas, pensó que debía crear un ser que dominará sobre ellos y ser intermediario entre lo creado y Él mismo.- Dayana paseó la mirada por los atentos escuchas.- Entonces creó a lo que nosotros llamamos Youkais, pero al ver que la mayoría de ellos no sabían usar los recursos dados, Kami- sama se arrepintió. Más no podía quitar la vida porque sí a las criaturas ya animadas. Así que corrigió los defectos que encontró en los youkais y creó a los seres humanos. Aunque al quitarle ciertas habilidades llevó irremediablemente a que los nuevos seres tuvieran infinidad de nuevos defectos y debilidades.- Dayana observó a Sango, Inuyasha y Kagóme. Lo más cercano a un ser humano presente en el Concilio. - Pero justo antes de animarlos y ponerlos en el mundo, Kami- sama se percató de que los youkais y demás animales salvajes podrían dañarlos. Por esa razón creo a los Bean Sidhe.- La grymli giró la cabeza a Erín y le indicó silencio con un gesto. - Primero creo a los Fincaev, quienes podían dominar los elementos sutiles, quizás lo más peligrosos. Sin embargo inmediatamente cayo en la cuenta que el fuego, la tierra y otros elementos eran levemente menos peligrosos pero igual de perjudiciales en caso de entrar en acción y creó a los Wiccas.- Dayana retrocedió unos pasos y volvió a su asiento.- Cuando hubo terminado con las dos razas notó que los animales y youkais, su principal preocupación, estaban fuera de casi todo dominio. Entonces nacimos los Grymlis.- Los opacos ojos de Dayana escudriñaron todas las direcciones posibles.- Una vez que todo estuvo terminado dio la opción a las Bean Sidhe de vivir en otro plano o quedarse en este. Aquí todo estaba hecho un desastre y muy pocos Bean Sidhe decidieron arriesgarse. Al reducido grupo de los que quisimos permanecer en estos lugares se nos dio la denominación de Adalar y el poder de asentarnos donde nos pareciese preciso, si no molestábamos a los humanos.- Dayana tomo aire y se perdió un momento en cavilaciones.- De eso han pasado cincuenta mil años, sino más. Yo ya perdí la cuenta del tiempo que llevó aquí. Muchos Bean Sidhe han nacido en esta tierra. Pocos de los primeros aparecidos quedamos vivos. Hasta hace unos días quedábamos cuatro. Ahora solo sobrevivimos dos. Ellio, el que todo lo veía y Cassio, el jefe de defensa, cayeron protegiendo a Ea, lugar donde yo y todos los grymli asiáticos vivíamos. Ahora solo quedo yo y la última Señora de los elementos sutiles. Su ayuda en este Concilio nos hubiera sido bienvenida.- Se lamento Dayana, guardando silencio finalmente.

¿Y que hay de ella?- pregunto Sango, señalando a Erín.

Ella es cuarta generación aquí.- respondió Sesshomarú.

Mira quién lo dice, un arrogante taiyoukai quien dice aborrecer a los humanos y esta criando a una pequeña.-

Es no te importa.- cortó fríamente Sesshomarú.

¡Ya basta!- exclamo Dayana, instaurando silencio. - Estamos aquí para asuntos más serios. Es un hecho que la relativa paz que se mantenía en esta región se ha acabado con la caída de Ea. Erín, tú sabes que nuestra principal misión es cuidar de los humanos. Pero también sabes que Galadar... -

Galadar esta tan firme como puede estarlo.- agregó Erín. 

No seas tonta.- le soltó Kouga.- Los Bean Sidhe eran los encargados de preservar la paz. Galadar no soportará más.- Luego se volvió a Dayana.- ¿Pero puedo preguntarle que hacen ellos aquí?- añadió el hombre lobo.

¡Ah! Bueno ellos... Tenemos a un hanyou, mitad demonio y mitad humano; a una Icary, mitad Bean Sidhe y mitad humana; y a una miko con habilidades de raimada. Ellos también son entes, aunque levemente menos poderosos.-

¿Un raimada? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kouga.

Un raimada es una división de los samurais, pero tienen ciertas diferencias, básicamente en el modo de combate. Pero no se es raimada por genes, es fortuito.- dijo de corrido Sesshomarú.

Así es. Los seres humanos son demasiado débiles. Por eso periódicamente nacen algunos de ellos como raimada, para protegerlos. Pero por ese mismo motivo no están en el Concilio, sería solo asustarlos.-

Vayamos al tema principal.- urgió Erín. [Sí, mueveté Sheila que ya vas por la pág. siete.] 

Desde hace mil años que no nos encontrábamos en esta situación. Cada mil años nace un ser humano que parece común y corriente, sin nada especial. Sin embargo dentro de él esta guardado el poder de la oscuridad. La mayoría de las veces ese hecho pasa inadvertido y no sucede nada. Pero esta vez hay alguien que esta enterado de la encarnación de ese poder maligno y pretende liberarlo de su guardián. Y hará cualquier cosa por lograrlo, no importa que. Nosotros aún ignoramos en que ser se encarnara esta vez, pero tan como están las cosas actualmente tiene que tratarse del descendiente de una familia poderosa.- completó Dayana.

¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con esto?- interrumpió el prolongado silencio Kouga.

Yo soy una de las últimas primeras aparecidas, o sea una de las Bean Sidhe más poderosas. Erín es la Wicca más fuerte viviendo en este plano. Ustedes dos.- dirigiendosé a Kouga y Sesshomarú: - Tienen mucho poder sobre sus colegas. Y en cuanto a ellos tres... Bueno... Todos nosotros sabemos que... -

¿Y entonces?- pregunto Inuyasha.

Hasta no saber exactamente quien será el guardián de ese poder maligno no podemos hacer nada.- dijo con amargura Dayana.

¿Y si ya nació?- pregunto Kagóme.

Debemos encontrarlo y protegerlo a toda costa.- Paseo la mirada decidida sobre todos.- Mientras tanto... el objetivo del enemigo... somos nosotros.-

No eso no puede ser cierto.- susurró Sango. Su estómago sufrió una tremenda sacudida y su vista se oscureció.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Wuaw! Llegue al capítulo quince. ¡Es mucho más de lo que esperaba! Les agradezco a quienes se vienen tragando los capítulos de esto, ni siquiera merece el nombre de FanFiction. Sobre todo esos capítulos particularmente largos y pesados como este.

Respondiendo Rewiens [Esto me encanta *_* ¡Así qué no dejen de enviar!]

Kala: Yo también estoy feliz de que FF. net te haya dejado dejar Rewiens a medio mundo [Y que yo este incluida.] ¡Muchas gracias!

Kagomepotter_137: Bueno, lo importante es que finalmente pudiste mandarme Rewiens [Y quisiste.] No sé si 24 capítulos exactamente, pero si unos cinco más aproximadamente, y quizás no de un Km. de largo, medio capaz. Lo que sí es seguro es que no me gusta que separen a Inu/Kag [Es gracioso, prácticamente lo hago siempre.] Así que veré que hacer, porque como van las cosas tengo que hacer un par de ajustes. Además de que el romance no es mi fuerte. Pero una vuelta le voy a encontrar. Me alegra que te gusten la temática y el curso de la historia. Y respecto al título; sí, se llama así por eso, entre otras cosas. Pero además hay otros motivos. 

Mione of the dragon: No tengo idea de sí has llegado a este capítulo. Eres la primer persona en decirme que el mío es el primer fic de Inuyasha que lee. Y de hecho intento que se parezca a un guión. Aunque este bien lejos de un guión verdadero. Y más aún de uno de Rumiko Takahashi.

¡Hasta pronto! Y ya lo saben... ¡Dejen Rewiens!


	16. Pociones

****

¡Hola! ^_^

Voy directo al capítulo porque es bastante largo hoy.

Todos los personajes conocidos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Simbología: [] Mis acotaciones; () Pensamientos de los personajes; _recuerdos de diálogos; _*** FLASH BACK ***

Espero que los disfruten.

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

Pociones

Goldurfuin salió de sus pensamientos y miro hacia arriba.

Inmediatamente la figura de Ethir se acerco hacia el borde del balcón sobresaliente y le devolvió una penetrante mirada a "Su Señor"

¿Ya esta listo lo que te encargue? ¿Galadar...?-

Sí, El Bosque Fuerte no es tan fuerte, después de todo.- sonrió con malignidad Ethir.

No me hagas reír.- la femenina figura encapuchada se unió a ellos, entrando en el balcón.- Si venciste sin problemas a Galadar, fue porque Erín se encontraba fuera.- dijo con cierto tono de reproche en su voz ella.- 

¿Así que lograste vencer al Reino de los Wiccas? El fuerte Galadar... - comentó Goldurfuin como quien comenta una noticia de dudosa procedencia.

Sí, mi Señor. Pero no lo hubiera logrado sin la bella mujer aquí presente.- dijo Ethir, haciendo un ademán de abrazar por los hombros a la figura encapuchada.

Sin embargo ella captó la maniobra y se bajo con un rápido movimiento la capucha.

El cabello con tonos rojizos le cayo sobre los hombros y, quién sabe, quizás más abajo. 

Quitaté eso.- gruño Goldurfuin, señalando la resplandeciente hebilla que llevaba la mujer.

Lo siento, "Señor".- dijo sarcásticamente.- Le recuerdo que yo no acepto órdenes de nadie. Y menos de alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de hacer algo por si solo.- La mujer se froto la mano izquierda y desapareció.

¿Adónde crees que haya ido?- pregunto Goldurfuin a Ethir.

¿Cómo habría de saberlo yo, Señor?-

Vamos. Tú y ella... -

Señor, prefiero no hablar de eso.- dijo con un toque de rabia y amargura en la voz Ethir, sacudiendo sus cabellos dorados y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Disfrútalo mientras puedas, esto acaba de empezar a terminar.- murmuró Goldurfuin, mientras se volteaba e impartía más órdenes.

Sango sirvió el caldo en un silencio abismal. Y en ese mismo silencio almorzaron.

Yo... - empezó a decir, lentamente, finalmente, Kagóme.- Inuyasha... puede esperar.-

¿Qué?- preguntó Inuyasha, sin poder creerle a sus oídos.

Esto hizo que Kagóme levantará la cabeza para mirarlo. Su mirada demostraba melancolía, pero también determinación. Hasta cierto punto se veía... dolida. Como si lo que iba a decir a continuación le costase con el alma. Al notar la insistente mirada analizadora de Inuyasha bajo la cabeza para evitarla.

Sí... Cuando yo desperté con ustedes y me di cuenta de que no recordaba nada, solo tenía dos certezas sobre mí. Quién era en el presente y que había alguien que formaba parte de mi pasado, Inuyasha. Que él sabía algo de mí y que debía encontrarlo. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que paso... Quizás aún no sepa de mi pasado pero sé bien quién soy ahora y quién puedo llegar a ser... o no. Les debo mucho y por eso voy a ayudarlos a encontrar a eso que estamos buscando.-

Ninguno dijo nada durante el pequeño discurso de la chica. 

Hacer cosas por compromisos que crees tener nunca es bueno.- objetó Inuyasha.

Pero yo no lo hago solo por compromisos que creo tener.- respondió Kagóme.- Lo hago porque realmente quiero. Creo que una forma de encontrar sentido a mi existencia. Ya que ni siquiera sé que fue de mi pasado.- finalizó Kagóme, sorbiendo la sopa.

Un ruido rompió la espesa tranquilidad. Kagóme, Sango y Syipo se pararon sobresaltados. Inuyasha desvaino a la Tetsusaiga. Kirará se envolvió en una aura de fuego y se transformo, se acercó sigilosamente a unos matorrales y sumergió la cabeza. Para levantarla luego, sosteniendo a un colgante niño por su kimono.

¡Sueltamé!- protestó el niño.

Kirará.- llamó Sango. El youkai alzó las orejas.- Suéltalo.-

Kirará gruño levemente y abrió la boca, dejando caer al pequeño.

¿Qué hacías ahí? ¬_¬U.- pregunto Inuyasha.

Lo lamento.- inclino levemente la cabeza el niño.- Mi nombre es Ulises. No quería oír su conversación. Pero estaba buscando manzanas y no pude evitarlo. Sin embargo creo que mi madre y mi hermano podrán ayudarlos.-

- ¡Mamá!- grito Ulises, corriendo hacia una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos grises.

¡Ulises!- exclamo la mujer con voz preocupada, abrazando al niño y hablándole con tono de preocupación.- Hijo, te dije que no te fueras muy lejos. En esta época oscurece temprano y es muy peligroso.- le reprocho.

No quise asustarte.- se disculpó Ulises.- Solo fui a buscar manzanas para que ases.-

Por eso estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo. Pero sabes que no necesitamos nada. Las prepararé y se las llevaremos a quienes lo necesiten más ¿De acuerdo?-

Esta bien.- asintió dócilmente el niño.

Ahora entremos a la casa que ya hace frío.- sonrió la mujer, luego reparo en los viajeros.- ¿Quiénes son hijo?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Bueno... Nosotros... Estabamos descansado y su hijo... Oyó nuestra conversación... y nos ofreció ayuda.- respondió Kagóme. 

Glena, tal era el nombre de la pelirroja se volvió hacia Ulises.

Estuviste bien en ofrecer ayuda.- le susurró a su hijo.- ¡Pero cuántas veces te he dicho que es de mala educación espiar!- le gruño.

Je. ^_^U Si lo sé. Lo siento, mamá. Fue sin querer.-

¿Así que sin querer?- mirada envenenada.- Ya hablaremos.- Se volteó a mirar a los visitantes.- ¿No quieren pasar?-

- Así que ese es su problema.- observó Glena.

Sí, verá. Mis armas no se pueden reparar sino con partes de youkais descargadas de energías malignas. Y ya no ha, prácticamente.-

Veo que has traído a alguien que necesita ayuda, Ulises.- dijo un muchacho, entrando.

El chico debía de tener unos 17 años. Llevaba el cabello corto castaño claro y había heredado los ojos de su madre.

Sí, Alan. La señorita necesita que le ayudes a reparar su boomerang.- informó su madre haciendo lugar para que se sentará y preparando un plato con comida.

¿Y cuál es el problema, exactamente?- preguntó Alan, dirigiendosé a Sango, pero observando con curiosidad a Kagóme.

Eh... Un ser bastante extraño, no tengo idea de que era realmente, con apariencia de tigre, lo manipulo para evitarlo y luego los rasguño. Yo no le di mayor importancia en ese momento. Pero luego cuando quise usarlo no pude.- contestó Sango, tomando su boomerang y mostrándole las marcas.

Déjame ver... - dudo Alan. Pero no miro inmediatamente el arma que Sango le alcanzó, antes le sonrió nerviosamente a Inuyasha al ver la expresión que tenía este por la insistencia que había puesto el muchacho al ver a "su" Kagóme.- Ya veo.- dijo luego de examinarla.- No es muy grave.- Se volvió a su hermano.- Ulises, ve y busca bastantes hojas de bambú y el ungüento azul.- le ordenó.

Luego de unos minutos el niño le trajo las cosas y Alan extendió el boomerang en el suelo de la casa.

Esto es muy simple. Tengo que untar las marcas con este ungüento.- dijo frotando la sustancia azulina el boomerang.- Y luego dejamos algunas horas que se cure con las hojas de bambú.-

¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene que quedarse así?- preguntó Sango.

Toda la noche estará bien.- respondió el chico, cerrando el frasco.

¿No quieren quedarse con nosotros?- ofreció Glenda.- Afuera esta haciendo mucho frío.-

Inuyasha abrió los ojos. La extraña presencia circundante lo atemorizo por un momento, pero luego percibió que Glenda estaba cerca.

Inuyasha.- susurró la mujer.- Yo puedo ayudarte.-

¿Cómo sabe quién soy? ¿Quién es usted? ¿En qué podría ayudarme?-

Yo soy Glenda, la hacedora de filtros. Hace tres años corrió el rumor de que un hanyou llamado Inuyasha buscaba los fragmentos de la Perla de Syicón. Y tú respondes a su descripción.- Glenda rozo la frente del hanyou con su pálida mano.- Y yo puedo ayudarte para que aclares realmente lo que sientes. Si aceptas.-

Pero yo tengo en claro lo que siento.-

Seguramente. Pero te veo dudoso.-

Inuyasha lo pensó un momento y asintió.

Es muy sencillo. Tomate esto.- señalo Glenda, dándole una botellita con un filtro verde.- Solo dos cosas; nunca intervengas en nada y jamás retrocedas.-

¿Y cuándo quiera salir?-

El efecto se acabará al amanecer.-

Inuyasha asintió, para dar a entender que había comprendido.

¿Por qué lo haces?- dejo salir Inuyasha.

Un poco por ti, y otro poco por mi y mis hijos. Son lo único que me queda. Suerte.- susurró antes de retirarse a un rincón y dormirse.

Inuyasha levanto la botella a la altura de sus ojos y la agitó.

Dudó un momento y luego se tomo la mitad del contenido de la botella.

La había entrando tierra a los ojos ¿Por qué otro motivo los tendría cerrados? Los abrió despacio y avanzó sobre el sendero de tierra que se abría enfrente. La niebla circundaba todo.

Caminos unos metros y la niebla se disipo a su izquierda.

La escena le mostró a una asustada Kagóme y un furioso Sesshomarú. 

Inuyasha la reconoció de inmediato. Ese era el día que había obtenido a Colmillo de Acero. Kagóme lo había sacado de su pedestal y ese era el motivo de furia del youkai. Que una simple humana hubiera sido capaz de sacar la Tetsusaiga y él no.

¡Morirás!- gruño el youkai, lanzandosé en dirección a la joven, quién lo miraba aterrorizada y hasta cierto punto confundida.

Inuyasha no se preocupo en demasía. Sabía que él [Es decir el mismo Inuyasha.] Se interpondría justo a tiempo para cubrir a la chica. Pero los minutos pasaban y su yo del pasado no asomaba por ningún lado.

El hanyou comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Y si realmente le pasaba algo a Kagóme y él no podía evitarlo? 

La niebla volvió en ese momento, pero no era una niebla común; opaca, blanca y espesa. Sino fría, liviana, negra y cristalina.

¿Has sentido miedo alguna vez, Inuyasha?-

Esa simple voz basto para lancerar al hanyou. Había un tono frío y despectivo en la voz que le helo la médula.

Yo jamás tuve miedo a nada.- porfió el hanyou, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe donde.

Eso no es cierto.- la voz le susurró junto a su oído haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera.- ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas aquella vez cuando todos tus miedos pasaron frente a tus ojos?-

No eso no es cierto.- la voz del muchacho se quebró en sollozos.

************************** FLASH BACK [¿Otro? ¬_¬U]**********************

Inuyasha abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo frío recorriendo su mejilla.

La cabeza le dolía y se sentía levemente mareado, como si hubiera despertado de un desmayo.

Veo que la poción que te dio la inútil Kagura dio resultado.- observó fríamente Naraku.

¡Naraku! ¡Maldito! Como siempre mandaste a los otros a hacer tu trabajo sucio.- Inuyasha intentó levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil... y encadenado a la pared de la celda.

¿Qué demonios has hecho?- gruño el hanyou, sacudiendosé y notando el ruido metálico de las cadenas.- Te crees muy listo al atar al más fuerte.- Al decir esto el mitad demonio reparó en algo.- ¡Kagóme! ¿¿Qué le has hecho??-

Esa mujer... - susurró Naraku, como si recordará.- Así la deje con unos guardias. Espero que cumplan lo que les pedí.- sonrió malignamente.

Inuyasha sintió rabia corriendo en el cuerpo. Con un esfuerzo extraordinario, incluso para él, se sentó.

También puedes decirles.- gruño con rencor el hanyou.- Que el mal nacido que te atreva a tocarla será lo último que hará en su miserable vida.- le escupió a Naraku.

Cómo siempre tan orgulloso Inuyasha.- Naraku puso su rostro a la misma altura que el del mitad demonio. - Pero yo destruí tu orgullo una vez. Y puedo hacerlo de nuevo. No deberías preocuparte por ella.- Una de las pálidas manos de Naraku rodeó el cuello de Inuyasha.- Mejor hazlo por ti.- Los dedos de Naraku presionaron un punto de la nuca de Inuyasha, haciendo que lenta pero irremediablemente este abriera su boca.

¡No se atrevan a tocarme!- el grito de Kagóme atravesó la transparente oscuridad. Un viento atravesó la casa y una tenue luz rosada se extendió como ondas unos metros dentro de la habitación, sin llegar hasta los dos hanyous. Luego se escucharon los gritos ahogados de los soldados y el sonido de unos tacos corriendo.

Intenta escapar.- gruño Naraku.- Pero no importa. No irá muy lejos. Hay un campo de energía rodeando el palacio.- agregó con malignidad. Luego volvió su atención al hanyou.- ¿Alguna ves has sentido ese miedo qué paraliza tus músculos y clausura tus sentidos; qué detiene tu mente, tu corazón e incluso olvidas como respirar?-

¿Alucinas?- dijo con desdén Inuyasha.- Yo jamás le temí a nada.-

Pues... creo que ya es hora de cerrarte ese horrible hocico que tiene por boca.- Naraku le hizo tragar un espeso líquido celeste y soltó al hanyou.

El líquido le abrasó la garganta e hizo que perdiera el sentido.

A pesar de que ya había abierto los ojos no veía nada. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Pero eso no impedía que sintiera sobre su piel...

Efectivamente, no veía nada. Pero cada uno de sus músculos, desde el rostro hasta los pies, estaban tensados. Lo que en conjunto daba un terrible dolor físico. Cada vello de su cuerpo esta erizado, atrapando el aire frío circundante y dándole la impresión de que su piel era cortajeada con una fría daga. Su sangre corría con tal brusquedad en su interior que lastimaba sus órganos. ¿A eso se refería Naraku? "_Ese miedo que paralizaba todos sus músculos... "_ Él jamás lo había sentido, el miedo siempre lo llevaba a moverse prácticamente sin control. "_Ese miedo que clausura tus sentidos..." _No podía ver, ni oír, ni siquiera percibir ningún olor, mucho menos degustar nada. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir el dolor. El tacto. Pero su mente, su corazón y sus pulmones... Ellos seguían bien... "_Detiene tu mente, tu corazón, e incluso olvidas como respirar" _

Fue pensarlo y que ocurriera.

Sentía su corazón aguijoneado por mil agujas pequeñisimas. Sus pulmones poco a poco perdían el aire y él era incapaz de recuperarlo. Su mente giraba en un sinfín de oscuras aguas, mareandoló.

- ¿Así que crees que esto duele, Inuyasha? Yo te mostraré lo que en verdad duele.- la voz de Naraku resonó cruel y fría.

Inuyasha se vio a sí mismo sangrando, mareado y tirado sobre una mata de hierbas aromáticas. Reconoció al instante la escena. Acaba de pelear con Kouga y el hombre lobo había ganado.

Luego de unos minutos de duda y miedo, Inuyasha suspiró aliviado, recordando que Kagóme, finalmente, no se había ido con el youkai.

¿Y nunca te preguntaste por qué, Inuyasha?- la voz de Naraku resonó en su cerebro adormecido.

La vieja duda se volvió latente en el hanyou ¿Por qué Kagóme había decidido no ir con Kouga, o aceptar que este la acompañará?

¿Quieres verlo? ¿Saberlo...?- tentó Naraku.

¡Ja! Nunca aceptaría nada de ti.- replico orgulloso Inuyasha.- Además tú todo lo manipulas, apuesto a que es mentira.-

No mientas, Inuyasha.- siguió con un dejo de diversión el voz Naraku. - No hay nada en tu mente que en este momento que me este oculto. Yo podría hacerte traer a tu memoria cualquier cosa, sacarte cualquier dato y tú no podrías resistirte, mucho menos impedirlo.- Rió cruelmente Naraku. [ Me dio miedo hasta a mí que escribo.]- Yo sé que tu deseas saber porque esa mujer no te abandono cuando tuvo la oportunidad de irse con el hombre lobo.-

No es cierto. No quiero saberlo.- se empecino Inuyasha.

No importa. Quieras o no, lo sabrás. Creo que es lo mejor.-

Inuyasha sintió como si una mano gigantesca lo hubiera apresado, luego sufrió una leve sacudida y fue puesto bruscamente el suelo de un bosque.

Reconoció el lugar inmediatamente, eran las inmediaciones del pozo.

El olor a lobo de Kouga fue percibido por su nariz. Con el corazón palpitándole rápidamente se acerco hasta unos arbustos que lo ocultaban y espero.

Kouga saco el torso del pozo e Inuyasha vio como ayudaba a Kagóme salir de él.

¡Hola Joven Kouga!- saludo alegremente la mujer. -¿Qué hace por acá?-

Nada en especial, Kagóme yo solo venía a ver como te encontrabas. Después del susto que me hiciste pasar ayer... No quiero que algo malo le pase a mi mujer.-

A Kouga sobre eso... - empezó la chica, pero fue interrumpida.

Kagóme... - Kouga se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su mano.- Yo te quisiera pedir que fueras mi esposa... legítimamente.-

Mientras tanto, el hanyou ya estaba más que molesto. En esta ocasión no sabía que rumbo podían tomar las cosas y no quería que ese estúpido lobo, ni nadie más, se acercará en demasía a Kagóme. Eso no. Antes sobre su cadáver.

Lo lamento, Kouga.- la voz de Kagóme lo saco de sus pensamientos.- Pero yo no puedo aceptar... Amo a alguien más...-

Kouga se paró delante de Kagóme y la tomo por los hombros.

¿Es ese perro, verdad?-

En primer lugar, tiene nombre INUYASHA. [No sé crean que va contestar que sí ¿A poco creen que Nar...? Sí, ya continuó.] Y en segundo lugar; No. No es él.-

Kouga permaneció perplejo por un minuto. Luego acarició la mejilla de Kagóme. 

Prométeme que serás feliz... Y si te hace algo malo me avisarás y recibirá lo que merece.-

De acuerdo.-

Kouga abrazó a Kagóme una última vez y se marchó.

Inuyasha permaneció demasiado asombrado como para moverse. Cuando finalmente logro recuperar la movilidad y echó un vistazo a la escena, se quedo inmóvil nuevamente.

Naraku avanzo tranquilamente hacia Kagóme y ella no huyo. Sonrió ampliamente y se acurrucó entre sus brazos [¡Por Kami! Me esta costando hasta escribirlo.] 

¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó el hanyou.

Perfectamente, aunque te extrañaba demasiado.- Kagóme se separo un poco de Naraku, pero este la atrajo hacia sí y la beso. Cuando se separaron ella sonrió [¡¡¡NO!! ¿¿CÓMO PUEDES ESCRIBIR ESTO, SHEILA?]- Tu plan funcionó a la perfección. El puente se rompió. Para estos momentos Inuyasha debe estar muerto.- sonrió recargandosé en Naraku.

¡¡¡NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, aún estaba encadenado a la celda, sobre el húmedo suelo.

Estúpido líquido.- gruño, bastante dolorido.- Ni creas que me trague eso, Naraku. Sé que eso nunca ocurrió.- añadió juntando toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir el hanyou.

No. Tienes razón. Pero fue divertido ver tu expresión de sufrimiento- dijo sádicamente Naraku.- Pero sé de algo que si va a ocurrir.-

Ya esta lista, Naraku.- dijo Kagura, entrando en la habitación. Desde fuera los gritos y protestas de Kagóme llegaban a ambos hanyous.

¿Qué le hiciste?- susurró con rabia Inuyasha.

¡Ay, Inuyasha! No se trata de lo que hice, si no de lo que haré.- dijo Naraku, parandosé.

¿Qué?- murmuró el hanyou sin comprender.

Kagóme será mi mujer. Yo me casaré con ella. Y tú no podrás evitarlo y ella no se negará, porque sabe que es puede ocasionar tu muerte prematura.- explico sonriendo malignamente Naraku.

Grave error.

¡Eso será lo último que harás en tu miserable vida!- gruño Inuyasha, al tiempo que blandía Colmillo de Acero, ya libre de sus cadenas.- ¡Si te atreves a tocar un solo cabello de Kagóme puedo jurarte que será un desperdicio usar mi espada y de desgarraré con mis propias garras!- grito al tiempo que salía de la habitación persiguiendo a un sorprendido Naraku.

La batalla final contra él estaba en marcha. Ya nada podía detenerla.

*************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **************************

Inuyasha levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que había recorrido un largo camino.   
Se limpio las lágrimas y lo que vio los sorprendió.   
A solo unos metros Kagóme estaba acurrucada sobre sí misma, llorando aterrorizada.

CONTINUARÁ...

Al fin termine con este capítulo. No le robe nada a Tolkien, así que puede dejar de revolcarse en su tumba. Eso me recuerda... ¡No tuve un solo Rewiens! [No es la primera vez pero... En fin.] Como ven no es impedimento para que escriba pero hago capítulos verdaderamente desastrosos. [Es decir más de lo normal.] Cierto... [Sheila se cubre de las miradas de los miles de anti- Naraku, incluyendo su propia conciencia ¬_¬U] Por si acaso ni siquiera me gusto escribir las escenas Nar/Kag, nunca vi un fic de esa pareja en serio. Quizás haga uno. [Kami nos libre y nos guarde.] 

Muchas gracias a los que leen [Sí alguien lo hace.] Y... ¡Dejen Rewiens, porfis!


	17. Encantamiento fallido

****

¡Hola de nuevo! ^_^

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo; N°17. Es un poco dramático y muy bueno para los que les gustan las peleas.

Simbología: []Mis acotaciones; ()Pensamientos de los personajes; _recuerdos de diálogos; _***Flash Back***

[Como si hiciera falta] Todos aquellos personajes que sean muy bien logrados y definidos, no son míos [Adivinen de quién.] Los otros son propiedad de esta copia de escritora, Sheila Ruiz.

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

Encantamiento fallido

Inuyasha avanzó hacia la chica, se arrodilló junto a ella.

¿Ka... Kagóme...? ¿Qué te sucede?- la tomo por el hombro. Obligándola a darse vuelta.- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado el hanyou.

Inuyasha tuvo una visión fugaz de los ojos empañados en lágrimas de Kagóme, antes de que la joven se aferrará con fuerza a él y hundiera el rostro en su hombre, mojando la ropa de Inuyasha.

¿¡Por qué te tardaste tanto?!- le reprocho la mujer, entre sollozos.- ¡Empezaba a creer que no vendrías por mí!-

Eso nunca.- respondió Inuyasha, acariciando el cabello de Kagóme.- Ya, tranquila ¿Por qué lloras?-

Un olor muy fuerte penetro la nariz del hanyou, el olor de la sangre de Kagóme.

¿¿Qué te ocurrió??- gritó al tiempo que separaba a la joven de él, observando la sangre que caía de los labios de Kagóme.

Él... él me... golpeó.- 

¿Quién es "él"?- demandó Inuyasha.

No lo sé. No lo conozco. Se fue por allí.- señaló por sobre el hombro del hanyou.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y luego giro la cabeza.

__

"Jamás retrocedas" le había dicho Glena.

Pero la advertencia de Glena se perdió en las aguas de la furia del mitad demonio. Se volvió rápidamente y dio unos pasos, retrocediendo.

Inmediatamente se sintió sacudido y observó sus garras, las cuales lucían fantasmales. Empezaban a desvanecerse ¿Por eso no debía retroceder? ¿Esa era la consecuencia? ¿Salir de... ese lugar?

No quiero.-

La afirmación sonó rotunda en la cabeza de Inuyasha. Debía buscar al tipo que había lastimando a Kagóme. 

Lo que el hanyou no sabía era que esa afirmación iniciaba algo más que una segunda estadía en el lugar. 

La pequeña botellita con el líquido restante se movió y se prendió en los labios del hanyou, deslizando el resto del líquido en la garganta del muchacho. La sustancia se había vuelto plateada y más espesa.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos carentes del brillo habitual y se levantó abruptamente.

Kagóme se quedo sin aire al momento de darse vuelta y retroceder para evitar el puño del hanyou. El cual fue a hundirse en la madera.

Hi... Hinoki ¿Qué le esta sucediendo?- susurró Kagóme, aún sorprendida, pero ya bien despierta.

¡Ayy! ¡¡Perro tonto!!- gritó Syipo, quién había despertado ya que dormía junto a Kagóme.

Ese grito bastó para sacar a Sango de su profundo sueño.

La exterminadora abrió los ojos sobresaltada y vio a un [Ahora.] Humano Inuyasha ya recuperado de la inesperada falla y dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

Kagóme retrocedió "en cuatro patas" a tiempo de esquivar una patada de Inuyasha.

¡Vamonos!- gritó Sango, tomando en brazos a Syipo y con Kirará sobre su hombro, arrastró a Kagóme del brazo hacia fuera.

Los movimientos de Inuyasha eran mucho más lentos como humano. Luego de un momento corrió tras ellas.

¿Qué... qué crees... qué le haya... sucedido?- jadeó Kagóme, mientras corrían por el campo.

No lo sé.- respiró entrecortadamente Sango.- Él... nunca... hizo esto antes.- termino Sango, ya casi ahogandosé.

Es... muy extraño.- concordó Syipo.- Parecía como si estuviera... poseído.- notó el pequeño.

¿¿Poseído??- dijeron en coro ambas mujeres deteniendosé.

¡Kagóme, al piso!- gritó Syipo, mientras empujaba a la chica. Sobre su cabeza paso el resplandeciente filo a la luz del alba de la Tetsusaiga.

¡Escudo!- gritó la chica [Creo que me hice lío con CCS.] Haciendo que se formara un campo de energía amarillento sobre ella, donde el ataque reboto. 

Pero la Tetsusaiga aún mantenía su forma falsa. [Nunca vi a Inuyasha usarla cuando esta como humano. No creo que pueda.] El escudo repelió el ataque y se desvaneció. Kagóme saltó hacia atrás casi instintivamente y se alejo unos metros de Inuyasha.

¿Qué demonios le sucede?- murmuró la chica, al tiempo que golpeaba a Inuyasha con una de las técnicas que le había enseñado Berenice y mantenía una distancia prudencial.

Perdida en sus pensamientos y conjeturas Kagóme no vio a Inuyasha sino hasta que casi estaba sobre ella. 

¡Hacia atrás!- gritó la chica.

Sango y Syipo abrieron los ojos como platos cuando vieron a Kagóme derretirse formando una sustancia plateada que fue absorbida por la tierra, para emerger minutos después detrás del hanyou y golpearle el puño que sostenía a Colmillo de Acero, con una rapidez asombrosa.

Sin embargo los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomar e Inuyasha comenzaba a recuperar sus características de hanyou. Su velocidad aumento y atrapo a Colmillo de Acero. Con una patada que Kagóme no pudo esquivar la arrojo contra un árbol. Y se lanzó tras ella.

Todo fue muy rápido. Colmillo de Acero rebotó antes de tocar a Kagóme y salió disparada de las manos de Inuyasha. 

Ese aroma...- pensó el cerebro adormecido de Inuyasha.- Huele a Kagóme ¿Por qué estoy sintiéndolo tan cerca?- Inuyasha abrió los ojos, un poco asustado.

Los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno y al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos, el hechizo se acabó. Su cabello se aclaró hasta volverse blanco y sus ojos brillaron dorados.

¿¿Qué... qué estuve a punto de hacer??- gritó Inuyasha, sobresaltando aún más a la asustada Kagóme, alejandosé de ella y con una expresión de horror en cada rasgo del rostro.

Sango se acercó con cautela a él.

¿Inuyasha?- susurró con precaución.

El hanyou alzó la vista y la miro, tal como hacen los niños pequeños cuando uno les llama y ellos están dormidos o confundidos.

¿Estás... bien?- preguntó Kagóme, acercandosé a ellos.

Por qué no lo estaría.- se encogió de hombros Inuyasha. Pero la seguridad del hanyou se quebró cuando Kagóme se derrumbo llorando sobre su hombro.

Creí... que te quedarías así para siempre.- sollozo la chica.- ¡Nos diste un gran susto, tonto! ¿¿Qué demonios te ocurrió??-

Bueno... yo... yo... - tartamudeo Inuyasha intentando consolar a la mujer. - No lo sé.- respondió finalmente.

Maldita espada.- gruño un hombre de cabello rubio, atrayendo a la Tetsusaiga hacia y él y examinándola.- Estorbo.- murmuró arrojándola.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sango desafiante.

¿Cómo que quién soy?- dijo bastante divertido el hombre.- Yo pensé que era un viejo conocido, Ethir creo que me llaman.- 

Y te cae de perlas el nombre. Espía.- susurró una figura, saliendo de las sombras.

¡En buena hora caes! Ese estúpido conjuro no funciono.- gruño Ethir, con los ojos verdes centelleantes de rabia.

¡Feh! ¡Así que tu fuiste el entrometido que manipulo el filtro de Glena!- escupió con rabia Inuyasha, poniendosé de pie y haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Que observador.- respondió con desdén Ethir.- Pero esa maldita espada lo estropeó todo.-

Tú ya lo sabías.- puntualizo la voz de mujer.- Lo sabías cuando hiciste es estúpido trato.- La mujer se quitó la capucha.- Sabías que esa espada jamás podría lastimarla. Ya que prácticamente reacciona solo para protegerla.- 

Sango sintió una tremenda sacudida en el estomago; Syipo sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor; Inuyasha se quedo sin habla.

Cabello castaño con tonos rojizos.

Edad incalculable.

Y sobre todo, los extraños ojos marrones que hacían pensar en los fuegos de forja y el brillo de las espadas.

Tú... No puede ser cierto.- murmuró Kagóme.

Berenice los miró con una extraña serenidad y luego se fijo en Kagóme.

Ahora veras cuanto has aprendido.- "escuchó" Kagóme en su mente.

¡Maldita!- gruño Inuyasha.- Ya veo porque no estabas en El Concilio ¡Estabas ayudándolos!-

Berenice levantó la mirada furiosa, como si nada le doliera más que tener que ver a los ojos a Inuyasha en esas circunstancias.

¡Tú no sabes porque lo hago!- chilló la Bean Sidhe, molesta.- Si pensarás un poco quizás lo comprenderías. Pero como no lo haces no tengo esperanzas.- dijo rápidamente, acomodandosé el manto gris sobre la túnica del mismo color y alejandosé del lugar.

¿¿Adónde vas??- le gruño Ethir.- ¡Ayúdame!-

Tú solo te metiste en esto. Tú solo sal.- contestó la mujer.

Lo sabía. Nunca renunciaste realmente a... -

No tienes pruebas. No sigas cometiendo errores. Volveré pronto.- se frotó la mano izquierda.- Antes de irme.- recordó de pronto.- Esto es tuyo.- añadió dirigiendosé a Sango y haciendo que su boomerang se clavará en la tierra, delante de ella. Luego se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Ethir miró un momento el punto sobre el que había estado su amiga minutos antes y luego enfrentó a Inuyasha y compañía, con una sonrisa despreciativa y malvada.

Así que solo me queda jugar unos minutos con ustedes antes de que venga Goldurfuin.- la sonrisa se acentuó más en el rostro de Ethir y los ojos verdes brillaron con malicia.

¡Silencio!- gritó Inuyasha.- Así que todo fue una trampa. Tú te la llevaste, tú le borraste la memoria y tú te presentaste como Heimdall para hacerme jurar que moriría de ser necesario.- exclamo el hanyou.

Hasta que te diste cuenta. Un poco tarde, de todos modos.- dijo Ethir, con expresión de fastidio. - ¡Pero ya fue suficiente charla y estoy aburriéndome!- dijo molesto, apuntando a Inuyasha y cerrando y abriendo con fuerza su mano derecha.

Varios pequeños y agudos cristales de hielo salieron de ella y arremetieron contra Inuyasha, el hanyou esquivó varios y tomó en brazos a Kagóme, saltó lejos y la depositó con suavidad.

¿¿Por qué nos atacas??- preguntó molesta Sango.- ¡Hiraikotsu!- gritó lanzando el recién reparado boomerang.

Ethir cruzo sus brazos y formó un campo que repelió el boomerang de la exterminadora. El arma hizo un giro de 180° y se clavo delante de Sango, pero antes de que ella pudiera extender su mano para tomarlo. Ethir se arranco un cabello, lo enredo en sus dedos y al grito de "¡Tú no interfieras!" Unas delgadisimas, pero fuertes y largas cuerdas salieron de sus dedos, apresaron a Sango y la hicieron caer de rodillas al piso.

¡No te muevas!- gruño Ethir al ver como se retorcía la exterminadora.- Si lo haces será peor para ti y tu hijo. Goldurfuin ya sabrá que hacer contigo, pero que te quede claro que hasta que el no decida sacarte o muera, esas cuerdas continuarán aferrandoté.-

Así que ese es el método.- dijo Syipo con una voz muy extraña a la vez que un fuego celeste empezaba circundarlo.

Yo no lo haría.- dijo entre dientes Ethir, mientras arrancaba una bellota de un árbol cercano y la envolvía en un campo rojizo.

¡¡Syipo no lo hagas!!- gritó Inuyasha, al ver las maniobras del ojiverde.

Tarde.

La corriente de fuego azulino salió como un chorro directamente hacia Ethir, pero el hombre de cabello rubio arrojo la bellota al encuentro de esa llamarada y esta se abrió, formando una burbuja rojiza que atrapo a Syipo y parte del fuego azulino, creando un color violeta visto desde fuera.

La burbuja cayo rebotando y sacudiendo al kitsune en su interior.

¡Syipo!- gritó Kagóme, mientras corría hacia él.

Dos menos y quedan dos.- dijo satisfecho Ethir. Golpeo el suelo con su báculo y este comenzó a resquebrajarse en una línea, directamente hacia la chica.

Hacia Hinoki.- susurró la chica, para fundirse en la sustancia plateada y reaparecer junto a Inuyasha.

Ethir no esperaba esto. Furioso, repentinamente hizo girar su báculo y grandes rocas bombardearon a Inuyasha y Kagóme.

Esto... es... muy... complicado... - jadeo por el esfuerzo de hablar, pensar y mantener un escudo, todo a la vez, Kagóme. - Necesito... retrasarlo... - Kagóme se concentró una bola rosada creció entre sus dos manos, se expandió entre las rocas, inmovilizándolas, y luego de unos minutos estas se volvieron contra Ethir, hiriendolo.

El hombre comenzó a sangrar a raudales. Inuyasha desenvaino a la Tetsusaiga e iba a hacer el viento cortante cuando una voz lo detuvo.

Por favor ¡No lo hagas!- gritó Berenice. 

Inuyasha la miró un momento, aún con Colmillo de Acero en ataque y luego de pensarlo la devolvió a su vaina y observó. "Después de todo." Pensó "Ella había curado a Kagóme y le había enseñado muchas cosas, le debía ese favor."

Ethir volteó a mirar a la mujer y este dijo muy seria:

Sabes que esto ocurriría.- De la nada saco una espada engarzada en oro con diamantes y zafiros en la empuñadura. - ¡Déjalo en paz, parásito!- grito al tiempo que clavaba la espada en la espalda de Ethir.

El hombre no gritó, no por falta de fuerzas, el cuerpo se elevó, haciendo que la espada volviera a Berenice y luego cayo sobre el césped, con la cabeza apoyada en la falda de la Bean Sidhe.

Te lo agradezco mucho.- dijo Berenice, alzando los ojos húmedos hacia Inuyasha, aliviada. Luego se volvió a hablarle al cuerpo que estaba junto a ella.- No te preocupes te pondrás bien.- y paso su mano sobre su espalda, mientras una luz azulada salía de ella haciendo que la herida cicatrizará.

¿Qué... qué es eso?- señalo Kagóme hacia arriba.

Una figura oscura flotaba como humo, pero pronto se concentro formando una bola oscura, cambiando de forma en forma.

¿Acaso no me recuerdan?- dijo con malignidad en la voz la figura.- ¿No recuerdan lo que sucedió hace 3 años?-

Eso... No pude... Ser... Tú no puedes ser... -

No soy el mismo Naraku. Yo soy Glindel, el resplandor de horror. En efecto soy un resplandor de lo que alguna vez fue el horroroso Naraku. Su única extensión sobreviviente.-

CONTINUARÁ...

Aquí lo dejo por ahora. Mi creatividad se gastó en describir las batallas. Snif, Snif [Sheila empieza a llorar a mares.] Ya quedan pocos capítulos. [Se suena la nariz.] Por contar... En fin si hacen fiesta por el pronto final de esta copia de fic quiero invitación por ser la autora. Como sea, mejor dejo de llorar que el teclado de va arruinar. Aquí tienen la respuesta de quién es Ethir [Sí alguien se lo preguntaba.] Y quizás pronto sepan quiénes son Yuko y Goldurfuin.

Contestando Rewiens:

Kaly: No sé si hayas llegado hasta este capítulo. [Milagro de Kami, si los has hecho.] Gracias por decir que mi fic te gusta. Y trató de escribirlo lo mejor que puedo porque aveces ni yo me entiendo ¬_¬U. También leí tu rewien del otro fic; ya ves que si lo seguí. [Aunque no era el plan original.] Aunque me haya quedado un poco cursi. [Eso me dijeron en otro rewien y hay que admitir que es la verdad.] Y sobre otros fics... lamentablemente tengo un par de ideas más. ¡Muchas gracias por los Rewiens!

Espero que les haya gustado. [Dentro de lo que les puede gustar un capítulo así.]

¡Hasta pronto y dejen Rewiens!


	18. Recuerdo final

****

¡Holas! ^_^

(;_;) Acá estoy con el capítulo n° 18. [Ni yo puedo creerlo, haber llegado a tanto con esta lata.] Para los que ya hace rato que la siguen en este capítulo se van a aclarar muchas cosas. Tengo una buena o mala noticia, según como la vean. [Deprimente para mi gusto.] ¡Ya entramos en los capítulos finales! ¡Sí! Solo tres o cuatro capítulos más. [En horabuena.] 

Además, hace una semana que el modem no me respondía. Por lo que no podía entrar en Internet. [Nunca pensé que fuera tan dependiente de esto de escribir y publicar.] No por nada esta computadora se llama Kykio PC [Y no es broma.]

Ya, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Que espero que les guste.

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

Recuerdo Final

Glindel esbozo lo que parecía una sonrisa.

Sí. Esto aún no acaba. Y tengo que agradecértelo, porque es gracias a ti que yo sigo vivo.- dijo sonriendo malignamente a Inuyasha.

¡No te creo! ¡Yo mismo destruí a Naraku hace casi dos años! ¡Yo lo vi destruido! ¿Quién eres?-

Exacto. Tu viste a Naraku destruido. Pero yo soy una de sus extensiones. Y no una ordinaria. Pero a ti no te importa como es que sobreviví. Y sobre quién soy... - la oscura energía se arremolino. - Puedo ser un sabio anciano.- la figura de Heimdall se perfilo sobre un cielo cada vez más oscurecido. - Un gigantesco oso.- Los ojos verdes relampaguearon en medio del negro pelaje.- Un ave.- 

Sango observó aterrorizada como planeaba sobre sus cabezas un pájaro que ella conocía muy bien, más de lo deseable; Con plumaje rojo, blanco y pico oro.

¡Tú fuiste quién hirió a Miroku y atacaste a Sango! ¡Quién envió a todos esos estorbos en nuestro camino!- grito Inuyasha.

Sí, pero no creas que lo hice por mi voluntad. Todo por encargo de Goldurfuin. Solo hice una sola cosa por mi cuenta.- Las sombras giraron rápidamente como un remolino.- Aunque no sirvió de mucho.- dijo una voz masculina conocida a Inuyasha. Y, aunque no la recordará, a Kagóme.

Inuyasha miró con desprecio los fríos ojos grises y el cabello negro que se mecía al viento. Yuko Tanhasyi le devolvió la mirada con sorna y desprecio.

Tú... ¡Maldito! ¡Por eso sabía más de lo usual!-

Yuko [O Glindel, como quieran verlo.] Río con ganas ante el comentario del hanyou.

Sí. Yo sabía que Kagóme acudiría a ayudar a Sango si se enteraba de la situación en que su amiga estaba. Por eso intente evitarlo. Intente hacerle olvidar ese tiempo. Y lo logré. No solo con ella. La Kagóme que llegó aquí a principios de diciembre tiene unas ideas de los hechos bastante mezcladas.- Río cínicamente Glindel. - Así esta bien.- dijo al tiempo que su transmutación se detenía en un hombre de unos 35 años, de ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro.

Tú preparaste esto desde el principio.- gruño Inuyasha, cada vez más furioso.

Y hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero no les importa para que, no a ustedes. Me entretendré con ustedes dos mientras espero a Goldurfuin. Y tú estate quieta.- le gruño a Sango.

No haces más que hablar.- desafió Inuyasha.- Ahora contesta ¿Quién es el tal Goldurfuin? ¿Por qué quieren al hijo de Miroku y de Sango?-

Más tarde habrá tiempo para preguntas, ahora vamos a divertirnos un rato.- Levanto un trozo de tierra, lo soplo y luego lo esparció al viento.

Los granos de tierra crecieron desmedidamente, convirtiendosé en gigantescas rocas rodeadas con una gruesa capa de hielo, lloviendo sobre las cabezas de Kagóme e Inuyasha.

¡Ja! Esto es demasiado fácil.- exclamo Inuyasha, e hizo el vierto cortante. Pulverizando las rocas a su tamaña original [Y correcto.]

Eso el solo el principio.- de las uñas de Glindel empezaron a surgir chispeantes rayos rojizos que derribaron media docena de árboles que los rodeaban.

Los seis troncos cayeron, haciendo un ruido hueco y desde dentro de la corteza empezaron a saltar decenas de pelotillas de colores que rebotaron por todos lados y se dedicaban a morder con agudos dientecillos blancos y al chocar con algo contundente estallaban dejando boquetes.

Inuyasha se elevó en el aire, llevando con él a Kagóme. Abajo esas cosas chocaban entre ellas y estallaban como fuegos artificiales. 

Kagóme desprendió algunas que seguían aferradas a las orejas del hanyou y otras que le tiraban del cabello y las arrojo contra Glindel.

El demonio las evitó, pero se echó un poco hacia atrás cuando estas estallaron.

Finalmente Inuyasha volvió a posarse en tierra.

Que bien que finalmente hayan decidido acompañarnos.- sonrió Glindel, señalando a Syipo y Sango.

¿¿Qué demonios quieres??- grito entre harto y desesperado Inuyasha.

Nada por ahora. Excepto divertirme con ustedes hasta que Goldurfuin venga y entonces realmente obtendré lo que quiero.- sonrió demencialmente observando a Sango.

Ya... - Kagóme hizo aparecer su arco.- Me hartaste.- murmuró al tiempo que soltaba la flecha.

El proyectil atravesó el aire veloz y se clavó en el hombro derecho de Glindel.

Por el agujero de la herida empezó a salir la negra energía, disolviendosé en una forma oscura.

Un último quejido de dolor de Glindel llenó el silencio. Una figura poco más oscura que el propio Glindel se separo de él. En su mano izquierda brillaba un puñal de jade con rubíes en la empuñadura, bañado en oscura sangre.

Debiste saber que terminarías así, Glindel.- dijo fríamente Goldurfuin. - Ya no me sirves. Eres solo un estorbo.-

Pero... Teníamos un trato.- dijo dificultosamente Glindel.

¿Y qué? ¿Acaso tú cumples todo?- La voz de Goldurfuin sonó divertida.- mejor dicho, cumplías.- agregó observando como desaparecía el demonio.- Ahora ¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó en voz alta, dirigiendosé a Sango.

¡Alto!- exclamo Kagóme, interponiendosé.

Antes estamos nosotros.- afirmó Inuyasha, protegiéndolas.

Un poco de ejercicio nunca viene mal.- sentenció Goldurfuin.

Kagóme miro un poco dudosa a Goldurfuin y luego se fijo en Inuyasha. Su mirada se endureció y le soltó:

¿Para qué demonios quieres a Sango?-

Eso no les importa.- respondió el hombre.- O se hacen a un lado, o los hago.-

¡Eso nunca! ¡Sango en nuestra amiga y no la dejaremos sola!-

Como quieran.- Goldurfuin sonrió malignamente.- Los haré a un lado, entonces.-

Movió sus manos rápidamente y un gran chorro de fuego salió disparado hacia Kagóme.

-¡Escudo!-

El dorado manto fue lamido un momento por las llamas, luego parpadeo. El fuego entro en el campo dorado, comenzando a carbonizar a la chica.

Fu... Fuera.- jadeo medio asfixiada por el humo.

En un momento Kagóme se fundió con la conocida sustancia plateada y luego de reptar bajo tierra varios metros salió al exterior cerca de un enorme fresno.

Hizo pie tambaleante, las piernas se le aflojaron y cayo de rodillas.

¿Estás bien?- Inuyasha corrió hacia ella.

Sí.- la chica esbozó una débil sonrisa.

No por mucho tiempo.- la voz sonó cruel y fría.

El suelo se resquebrajo bajo sus pies.

Inuyasha y Kagóme cayeron en una fosa aparentemente excavada adrede. Debía tener unos cinco metros de profundidad y al minuto siguiente comenzó a llenarse de agua. 

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a temer por sus vidas.

Aferró a Kagóme por la cintura e intentó llegar fuera saltando. Apoyandosé en algunas salientes lograron llegar al hoyo, pero había un campo de energía como tapa.

Volvieron a bajar, esta vez resbalando. Con tanta mala suerte que cayeron sentados en el agua, empapandosé.

Kagóme escudriño el lugar de donde venía la luz, llamo a su arco y a sus flechas y disparo una.

El proyectil subió rápidamente y choco contra el campo cual cama elástica. Volvió a bajar y fue a hundirse en el oscuro charco en que se movían los dos compañeros.

¿Qué haremos?- oyó la preocupada voz del hanyou.

Sí... Quizás... Tal vez se pueda.- Kagóme dudo un momento y luego se decidió.

Hinoki, vamos a intentar algo. Tomamé de la mano.-

Inuyasha no entendió el pedido, pero lo hizo. 

Ahora, concentraté. Busca toda, absolutamente toda tu energía. Que no quede un gramo de ella sin concentrarse en una esfera.-

¿Y?-

Ahora proyéctala como si estuviera ascendiendo y saliendo de aquí y del campo de energía.-

¿Y qué ganaremos?-

Tú solo hazlo.-

Inuyasha obedeció, por más que considerara ridículo todo eso y cerró los ojos, concentrandosé.

Inmediatamente sintió una tremenda sacudida, una luz refulgente lo encegueció y vio pasar las paredes terrosas a su alrededor, la cascada de agua y a otra esfera luminosa a su lado. El agujero cada vez estaba más cercano. Ya casi salían.

Nuevamente fueron interceptados por el elástico invisible. Fueron devueltos un par de metros, pero inmediatamente subieron de nuevo. 

(Tengo que salir de aquí. Por Sango. Y por Inuyasha.)- pensó Kagóme, rogando a Kami con todas sus fuerzas por ayuda.

(Debo salir de aquí. Tengo que ayudar a Sango, yo prometí proteger a Kagóme. Y no me perdonare jamás si algo le ocurre). - pensó con todas sus fuerzas Inuyasha.

En ese momento el campo cedió. Kagóme sintió la conocida sensación de haber dejado de girar bruscamente, todo se hizo más claro y logro mantener el equilibrio.

Ayudo al hanyou a ponerse pie y le sonrió.

Salimos.- le informó.

¿Cómo qué salimos?-

Si. Nos transportamos.-

Inuyasha asintió algo confuso aún. Pero bastante contento por haber dejado de moverse a tamaña velocidad y encaró a Goldurfuin.

Tramposo, quisiste ahogarnos para dejar a Sango indefensa. Como te gusta aprovecharte de los demás.-

El hombre giro la cabeza y miró al hanyou.

¿Ya salieron? Vaya, debo admitir que me impresionan.-

Y esto es solo el principio.- dijo Inuyasha mientras desenvainaba a la Tetsusaiga y se ponía delante de Kagóme para defenderla.

Goldurfuin golpeó el suelo con su pie y la tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse, la falla paso velozmente por entre las piernas del hanyou y cercó a Kagóme.

Pero la tierra no acabo por ceder. Chispas doradas y rojas comenzaron a brotar de ella y formaron descargas eléctricas que sacudieron por unos momentos a la chica y luego la hicieron caer inconsciente.

Inuyasha se volvió echo una furia contra el hombre. Saltó y esgrimió peligrosamente a Colmillo de Acero.

Por supuesto, esto era lo que Goldurfuin había esperado. Dejo a Inuyasha realizar el Bakuriuja [O como se escriba.] Y al momento de recibir el impacto creo un fuertisimo escudo que devolvió la técnica a su emisor.

Inuyasha fue impulsado hacia atrás y dio contra un árbol. Quedando inconsciente. Colmillo de Acero salió disparada de sus manos y fue a caer muy lejos de ellos. El hanyou comenzó a sangrar copiosamente.

¡Por Kami!- dijo Sango, conteniendo la respiración.

¿Qué es lo peor que pude pasar?- pregunto desesperado Syipo.

¿No lo ves? El árbol donde Inuyasha esta apoyado tiene hiedra venenosa. Seguramente su sangre ya entró en contacto con ella.- dijo con un temblor en la voz Sango.

Su aroma... - susurró Syipo.- Eso solo puede significar una cosa.-

Ya no hay rastros de actividad cerebral en él.- Goldurfuin sonrió.- Solo me queda la miko, pero será cosa de un momento.- Acentuó aún más su sonrisa y saco su puñal, inclinandosé sobre Kagóme. Dispuesto a terminar su trabajo.

Un inesperado puñetazo en el estómago lo descoloco por unos momentos.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?- gruño, levantando la vista.

Un descontrolado youkai de rojizos ojos le miro con el ceño fruncido y una expresión más que aterrorizante.

Inuyasha... - murmuró el hombre.

El aludido lo tomo por el cuello y preguntó, irónicamente:

¿Llamaste, insecto?-

¿¿Aquién le dices insecto??- Goldurfuin le pego un puñetazo a la nariz del ahora youkai y cayo al suelo.

Pagarás... caro... esto.- gruño Inuyasha, al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangrante nariz.

Goldurfuin no esperó a que se recuperará, ni lerdo ni perezoso se lanzó sobre el demonio y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Inuyasha, aún medio atontado, lanzó un zarpazo [O algo similar.] Que rasguño la garganta de Goldurfuin.

Ya... ¡Me hartaste!- grito Goldurfuin clavándole su puñal en el pecho a Inuyasha. [¿¿Pero es que siempre lo tiene con él?? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Yo escribo!] 

El hanyou fue expulsado [De nuevo ¬_¬u] Unos cuantos metros hacia atrás y cayo junto a la Tetsusaiga.

La espada brillo. Inuyasha recupero la conciencia y se incorporó.

(Tendré que hacerlo)- miro fijamente la espada entre sus manos.- (Solo lo hice una vez. Pero es mi última oportunidad. Además es probable que yo... muera si lo hago. Pero no tengo otra opción.)- Se decidió Inuyasha, incorporandosé.

Veo que te has recuperado.- la fría voz de Goldurfuin comentó.

Sí. Pero luego de lo que haré tu no lo harás.- dijo Inuyasha dirigiendosé al ser que estaba frente a él.

¡Bakuriuja!- grito. [Bueno, ya saben como se ve eso. Los remolinos azules y demás.] 

Goldurfuin esbozo una mueca burlona y repelió el ataque con un campo.

Lo que él no sabía que esta era una nueva técnica. La energía del Bakuruija volvió contra Inuyasha, se unió a la del hanyou y fue devuelta a Goldurfuin, tres veces más poderosa.

Tanto como para vencer cualquier escudo.

Y a su artífice.

¡Maldito! ¡Vas a pagarlo muy caro!- exclamo enviando un rayo verde hacia el hanyou, Goldurfuin antes de desaparecer. 

La gigantesca explosión arrastro a Inuyasha cerca de Kagóme.

Unos segundos después Sango se levantó, aún entumecida por las desaparecidas cuerdas, tomo a Syipo en brazos y se lanzó a la carrera hacia los otros dos.

Hi... Hinoki... No puedes morir.- Kagóme comenzó a llorar, aferrandosé a la mano extendida de Inuyasha.- ¡No puedes abandonarnos! ¡Prometiste ayudarme!- sollozo compulsivamente Kagóme. 

Trató de calmarse y una idea nació en su mente, la telepatía.

Hinoki, Hinoki.- comenzó a llamarlo.

Pero la mente del hanyou estaba en blanco. O quizás no totalmente.

Sango y Syipo, quienes creyeron que los sustos ya habían terminado, casi mueren de un infarto al ver a Kagóme caer desmayada.

**************************** FLASH BACK **********************************

Finalmente todo había terminado.

Inuyasha se posó suavemente en el piso. Un resplandor rosado bajo lentamente, como pluma y fue a caer en manos de Kagóme.

Al fin, Naraku había desaparecido. La perla estaba a salvo, en manos de Kagóme. Empezaba a tomar un color rosa clarisimo. El brillo se hizo transparente, brillante [Valga la redundancia] y fuertisimo.

Miroku cayo en la tierra, presa de unas fuertes pero breves convulsiones. Cuando se levanto, se sostenía la mano derecha. Desprendió el rosario que mantenía sujeta la manga a la palma de la mano. 

Nada, solo piel lisa. 

- Tu agujero, Miroku.- dijo Sango, una lágrima de felicidad, escapo de sus ojos.- ¡Ya no esta!- pero al momento siguiente, al ver el cuerpo de su hermano yaciendo en la tierra, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor.

- Kohaku.- se llevo las manos a su rostro, pero un segundo más tarde, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.- Al menos ya no estas bajo su dominio.- Luego miro a Miroku.- Excelencia, usted... usted... ¿Me haría el favor de orar mucho por su alma?-

Miroku, se acerco a ella, le dio una palmada en el hombro para alentarla y asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo llevaré a mi aldea, quizá así consigamos la paz al fin.-

- Ojalá.-

Inuyasha avanzo hacia la chica, con paso firme.

- Vamonos, Syipo.- la mujer dio media vuelta y empezó a correr.- ¡Abajo, abajo, abajo!- gritó sobre su hombro.

Inuyasha dio contra el piso.

- ¡Señorita Kagóme!- gritó Miroku.

- ¿Kagóme? ¿Adónde vas? ¿Syipo?- exclamo incrédula Sango.

- Óyeme, niña del demonio ¿A dónde crees que vas?- grito Inuyasha.

Kagóme, siguió corriendo, llego a la cercanía del pozo y se detuvo. Su corazón dudaba, pero su mente había tomado una decisión.

- Fuego Sagrado.- susurró Syipo. El pequeño estaba nervioso y asustado por lo que tomo un rato prender una hoguera aceptable. 

Una pequeña hoguera azulina se prendió sobre unos troncos que había reunido Kagóme. Las llamas lamieron el aire y llenaron de chispas el invernal atardecer. Ella avanzo, bajo la atenta mirada de Syipo.

- Ya no quiero saber nada de esto. Nunca debí haberme involucrado con nadie de aquí. Nunca debía haber caído por el pozo, conocer a Inuyasha, romper la perla. Traerla de nuevo a la superficie. Pero voy a remediarlo.- Kagóme saco la perla y la puso en la palma de su mano. - Esto ya trajo demasiadas desgracias. Ya nos hizo sufrir lo suficiente - su voz se volvió un susurro.- Y si se la doy a Inuyasha será infeliz. ¡Esto va acabarse ahora!- grito, y arrojo la Perla de Syicón a la hoguera. 

La vio consumirse. Con ella se iban sus miedos y dolores. Ya no tenía porque quedarse. Se agacho a recoger su mochila y cuando se enderezo vio a Inuyasha.

¿Adónde vas?- preguntó el definitivamente mitad demonio, con el ceño fruncido. 

¿No lo ves, Inuyasha? Ya te arruine tu gran oportunidad de ser un youkai.- Kagóme sintió su alma desgarrarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía hacer que Inuyasha la odiase por el resto de sus vidas. El hanyou no iría por ella. Ni volvería a esa época jamás.- Me vuelvo a mi casa.- Luego se dirigió a Syipo.- Aún puedes arrepentirte.-

No. Yo me voy contigo.- afirmo tozudamente Syipo.

Creo que tanto tiempo con Inuyasha te ha afectado.- sonrió melancólicamente Kagóme. 

Les deseo que sean muy felices.- dijo Kagóme abrazando a Miroku y a Sango, sin poder evitar el que las lágrimas la ganaran.- Cuídense mucho. Y cuídenlo el tiempo que le quede.- susurró Kagóme, hablando de Inuyasha y su promesa a Kykio.

Amiga... -

Lo haremos, Señorita Kagóme, no se preocupe.- intervino Miroku.- ¿Cuándo volverá?-

Nunca.- afirmo Kagóme, ya casi sin fuerzas para simular.

Tú... No puedes hacer eso.- la voz de Inuyasha se alzó, temblorosa.- me prometiste que estarías a mi lado, no me importaba que pasará.-

En primer lugar, yo no te prometí eso. - observó Kagóme.- Y en segundo lugar no me necesitas, la perla ya no existe y tú... tienes otros planes ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Tú que puedes saber.- Inuyasha apretó los puños con fuerza. Pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

Quizás algún día lo entiendas... y me perdones.- finalizo Kagóme, sentandosé en el pozo y tomando a Syipo en brazos. 

Entonces... Adiós.- dijo sobre su hombro, y se arrojo junto con el kitsune por el pozo.

******************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **********************

Kagóme abrió los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Sentía a Inuyasha moverse a su lado.

Kagóme... espero que algún día me perdones.- dijo juntando toda sus fuerzas Inuyasha.

No... - las lágrimas, comenzaron a caer. - Syipo tráeme una flecha.- pidió Kagóme.- La movió alrededor de Inuyasha y espero. 

El hanyou no dio señales de vida.

¡No! ¡No nos dejes! ¡Inuyasha no lo hagas!- grito Kagóme, antes de caer sollozando sobre el pecho del inconsciente hanyou.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno [Sheila llora a lágrima viva.] Creo que este capítulo ya acabo. ¡¡Buaa!! Eso significa que ya me queda poco. Realmente detesto terminar fics con los que me encariñe tantito. Quiero agradecerlos a los que leen. Me gustaría saber su opinión, aunque sea mala. [¡Por Kami, soy patética!] Así que dejen un rewiens.

¡Contestando un rewiens! (Muchas gracias ^_^)

Kagomepotter_137: Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic. Ni cerca de ser un Nar/Kag, porque no le veo mucho futuro a una pareja así. Así que no te preocupes. Ya te habrás enterado quienes son Goldurfuin y Yuko, pero en el próximo capítulo hay más sobre Yuko. Y sobre el otro, ya esta (casi) todo dicho. Y aún falta un poco para que nazca el hijo de Miroku. Y lamento no haber podido publicar más pronto.


	19. No importa el tiempo que paso sino lo qu...

****

¡Holas! ^_^

Acá estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 19. [La tortura continua. Pero no por mucho tiempo más ;_;] En este capítulo se van a aclarar muchas cosas. [O al menos eso pretendo.] Si les queda alguna duda pueden dejar un Rewiens.

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

No importa el tiempo que paso; sino... lo que paso en ese tiempo.

El despertador sonó, despertando a Kagóme en su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

La chica permaneció un momento en la cama, luego se levanto lentamente y se acercó a la ventana.

Abajo su abuelo barría el empedrado del templo Higurasyi. El verano estaba cerca y el sol doraba todo a esa hora temprana.

Todo le recordaba a aquel mismo día, hacia ya tres años, el día que había cambiado su vida para siempre. El día que su existencia había dejado de ser pacífica.

Se sentó frente a su tocador y deslizo su fina mano hacía una foto.

En ella se veía un gigantesco y añejo árbol. Apoyados contra él estaban una mujer de 16 años, con una gatita café y blanca en sus brazos. Un monje con un rosario en su mano derecha y los ojos azulinos. Y un extraño muchacho de abultada ropa rojiza, los ojos dorados y el cabello blanco. Sobre el hombro del chico estaba sentado un pequeño kitsune de seis años.

Kagóme sonrió con melancolía ante la imagen, y susurró, al tiempo que descuidadamente su mano tomaba un anillo de plata de dentro de un alhajero de porcelana.

Hace ya tres años de eso.- sus ojos se humedecieron.- Y dos de esto.- desvió su mirada al anillo, lo hizo rodar por su mano y luego se lo colocó en el índice. Se deslizo lentamente hasta llegar a la base.

Contacto.

(No. No ahora.)- pensó la chica.- Elbereth, reina de las estrellas. Te pido fuerzas.- [Bueno, es que ya era mucho sin sacarle nada a Tolkien.] 

El anillo brilló. Y el brillo subió por la mano izquierda de la chica y la llenó de una luz plateada.

Kagóme parpadeo, se quito la joya lo más rápidamente posible y recordó que se le había hecho tarde. Una vez más.

Quizás su vida empezaba a recuperar la normalidad después de todo.

Después de un año y medio de vagabundeo y de otro año y medio de dolor y depresión.

Ese día cortaría su contacto con el pasado.

¡Hermana!- gritó un niño de 12 años, quién entro a la habitación de la mujer, seguido por Syipo en su forma verdadera.- ¡Buenos días!-

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagóme!- dijo muy emocionado el kitsune.

¡Hola chicos!- saludo alegremente la chica, saliendo del baño totalmente vestida y atandosé el cabello.- ¡Vaya, muchas gracias!-

Syipo y su hermano le regalaron un objeto que logro arrancarle lágrimas que solo mucho más tarde Syipo entendió. Un collar de perlas negras. [No pregunten de donde sacaron el dinero.] 

¿Qué te pasa hermana? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto preocupado Souta.

¿Acaso no te gusto, mamá?- preguntó incrédulamente Syipo, pues así le llamaba a Kagóme desde que vivía en la casa de la mujer.

Claro que sí me gusto. Es precioso.- sonrió melancólicamente la mujer, abrazando a ambos niños. - Bajen que mamá ya debe de tener el desayuno. Yo iré en un momento.-

Kagóme los oyó bajar la escalera bromeando. Observó por última vez la fotografía y tomo su bolso antes de seguirlos.

Respiro hondo antes de entrar en el comedor, enarbolo su mejor sonrisa y dio el paso decisivo.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, hija!- saludo su abuelo.

Buenos días, gracias.- respondió lo mejor que pudo la chica, encaminandosé a su asiento habitual. Pero en el camino fue interceptada por su madre. Quién la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró el oído.

Sé que es doloroso para ti. Pero se fuerte, sabes que él hubiera querido verte bien en tu cumpleaños. Yo siempre estaré para apoyarte.-

Kagóme le devolvió el abrazo y contuvo las lágrimas.

(No. Yo me dije que no lloraría. Eso ya es parte de mi pasado. Ahora Syipo, el abuelo, mamá, y Souta son mi familia. Y tengo un trabajo y amigos. Y el año entrante iré a la universidad. Eso ya es parte de lo que fue.) Sí, mamá. Gracias por la comida.-

Cuando todos terminaron de comer se hizo un minuto de silencio y la Sra. Higurasyi habló:

Bueno, tenía preparado un pastel. Pero como creo que Kagóme ya debe irse lo comeremos luego.-

Todos dirigieron la mirada a la chica, quién estaba perdida en la ventana. Su rostro se veía más triste de lo habitual, aún cuando a diario intentara ocultarlo. Al sentir todas las miradas en ella, parpadeo y se fijo en el reloj.

¡AHHH! ¡¡SE ME VOLVIÓ A HACER TARDE!! ¡¡LLEGARÉ RETRASADA DE NUEVO!!-

Kagóme bajo a toda prisa del autobús y entro en el WacDonals [Creo que así figura en la serie el lugar donde come con sus amigas.] Donde trabajaba. Patino ante el mostrador, derribo una silla en la carrera y llegó a su puesto de trabajo, con delantal incluido, escasos segundos antes de que el gerente entrará de la calle céntrica. 

Vaya, Kagóme. Un nuevo récord.- dijo Eri, una de sus compañeras de trabajo y amiga de Kagóme.

Je, sí ^_^u Es que hoy estoy muy distraída.-

Es cierto. Hace tres años para estas fechas empezaste a tener una serie de extrañas enfermedades.- notó Eri.

Pero el intencionado carraspeo de un cliente saco a Kagóme del apuro.

Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- recitó Kagóme, comenzando a voltearse.

Buenos días. Quisiera un panqueque de ananá y un café con crema.- El chico de ojos grises le sonrió a Kagóme y sacudió el cabello negro, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la chica, quién había enmudecido.

No... No hay panqueques de ananá.- balbuceo la chica, enrojeciendo.

Bueno... ¿Con manzana?- probo amablemente el chico.

Lo lamento, joven tampoco hay.- siguió Kagóme.

Soy Yuko Tanhashi. Pero puedes decirme Yuko.-

Bueno, Yuko.- dijo Kagóme sacando una lista y comenzando a buscar en una lista.- Tenemos para ofrecerte medialunas [¿Comen medialunas los japoneses ^_^u?] y... -

¿Cómo esta tu tarde? ¿La tienes libre?-

¿Qué? Bueno... No, en realidad.-

Ya veo. Que pena. Bueno, ten mi teléfono.- sonrió Yuko deslizando un papel con unos números garabateados.- Entonces solo quiero el café con crema.- esbozo una sonrisa aún más amplia y espero la bebida.

- Así que aquí es.- susurró un joven de ojos grises, quien al momento siguiente escudriño todo a su alrededor con unos centelleantes ojos verde esmeralda.

El viento soplo sobre el templo Higurasyi e hizo que los papeles que mostraban la divinidad del árbol sagrado frente al muchacho se agitaran.

De veras lamento hacer esto. Pero si no ocasionaran muchos problemas. Sango jamás debe recibir la ayuda de la miko. O su hija quedará fuera de nuestro alcance. Todo ese precioso poder se perderá guardado dentro de un humano.- Acercó su mano hacia el árbol. Y una energía dorada salió de ella.

Todo vibró y por un momento hubo inmovilidad total. El viento retrocedió y el polvo se arremolino y luego la tranquilidad se volvió soporífica.

La nueva y común vida de Kagóme había acabado de cambiar otra vez.

****

En ese instante en el Segonku

Inuyasha suspiró una vez más y volvió con sus amigos. 

Sango le dirigió una reprochante mirada desde el pecho del Monje Miroku. La misma mirada que le dirigía hacia ya un año y medio, cada vez que, silenciosamente, con alguna especia de pacto tácito, recordaban a Kagóme.

Miroku dejo de acariciar los cabellos de la exterminadora y levanto la vista hacia el hanyou, quien se concentraba en el piso.

Lo lamento Inuyasha, nosotros te entendemos.- dijo pausadamente Miroku, aunque sabía que eso era mentira. Sabía que la desesperación que invadía a su amigo, la angustia que lo carcomía, jamás la entenderían exactamente igual.

No.- dijo al fin Inuyasha, poniendosé de pie.- Nunca lo entenderán. No hay absolutamente nadie que pueda hacerlo.-

Te equivocas, bestia.-

Kouga, el hombre lobo, se acercó hacia el grupo.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le gruño Inuyasha.- No estoy de ánimo para recibir visitas.-

¿Y yo qué debería de decir? ¡Mi mujer es la que esta lejos y no vuelve!- replico Kouga.

Ella... -

Pero Inuyasha no alcanzo a terminar. El pozo despidió una energía extraña.

Inuyasha no lo penso dos veces y se lanzo por él. Los minutos pasaban y al no ver volver el mitad demonio los otros se asomaron.

No se molesten.- gruño el hanyou, molesto y saliendo del pozo.- Falsa alarma.-

****

Época actual...

Kagóme volvió cansada. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y el sol empezaba a bajar. Al otro día sería domingo. El calor era sofocante y mientras pensaba en la refrescante ducha, chocó con alguien. Que extraño, no esperaba encontrar a nadie en el templo a esa hora.

Nos volvemos a ver ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Kagóme tardo un instante en reconocer al chico. Definitivamente estaba muy lenta ese día.

Hola Yuko. Yo vivo aquí.- respondió cuando reconoció al chico de cabello oscuro. - ¿Y tú?-

Así que vives en el templo. Disculpa, pero... Aún no me dijiste como te llamas.-

Kagóme. Kagóme Higurasyi.-

Ah. Ya veo, tu abuelo es el anciano que vende amuletos.-

Sí n_n u.-

Eh... Bueno... No quiero que lo tomes a mal... ni nada de eso... pero... ¿No saldrías conmigo mañana?-

Eh... Yo... supongo que sí.-

¡Kagóme!- grito el abuelo, acercandosé.- ¡Ay! Lo lamento no sabía que tenías compañía.- se disculpo el anciano.

No, esta bien n_n u-

Tu madre te esta esperando con el pastel. Pero mira ¡Allí viene!-

Efectivamente, la Sra. Higurasyi se dirigía a ellos, seguida por Souta.

Ya veo que llegaste. Empezaba a preocuparme.- saludo su madre. Mientras le daba la lista de compras a Souta. - Trajiste a un amigo.- sonrió amablemente.

En realidad... -

¿No te gustaría quedarte a comer con nosotros? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kagóme y... -

¿Es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó incrédulo Yuko.

¿No lo sabías?- se asombro el abuelo.

Bueno, en realidad él... -

Es extraño, generalmente los amigos saben sus fechas de cumpleaños.- interrumpió la Sra. Higurasyi.

Es que... - intentó continuar Kagóme.

Bueno... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Yuko le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Kagóme y luego pregunto.- ¿Cuántos años cumples?-

Die... dieciocho... - tartamudeo sorprendida la chica, y bastante sonrojada. 

El muchacho tomo una de las orejas de la mujer y tiro de ella 18 veces.

Al sentir las miradas de todos, se disculpo;

Eh... Lo lamento, es que... estuve viviendo en América y allí se saluda así para los cumpleaños n_nu.- 

¡Entonces ya vamos a comer el pastel!- grito Souta, quién volvió cargado con las compras.

Sí ^_^ Dame eso, te ayudaré.- accedió Kagóme.

Las sombras de la noche cubrían todo el templo. Yuko caminaba despacio y tranquilo. En unos minutos sería medianoche, se acercó al Árbol sagrado y observo la luna llena.

Al minuto siguiente el cabello dorado de Ethir refulgió bajo la Luna y los ojos verdes centellearon.

En nombre de la hechicería secreta, todo lo que paso hace dos años y que marco la vida de Kagóme e Inuyasha será borrado de sus memorias. El curso fue alterado y en sus existir nunca debieron haberse salido de sus destinos. Si lo recuerdan que la ruina caiga sobre Goldurfuin, sobre la hechicería secreta.- [Este es literalmente el significado de Goldurfuin.]

El Árbol brillo con un fuego súbito y rápidamente se apago. La luz de la luna reflejandosé plata refulgió en el sueño de Kagóme. Inuyasha se agitó dormido y Colmillo de Acero se opaco por un momento.

*****************************************************************************

Inuyasha sentía como que le habían dado una paliza, todo su cuerpo le dolía y sentía frío. Excepto en su mano derecha. Esta se sentía tibia y confortada.

¿Crees que Inuyasha se pondrá bien, Sango?- la voz de Kagóme sonaba preocupada.

Inuyasha abrió bruscamente los ojos, se enderezo y miro perplejo a Kagóme.

¡Ya estas bien! ¡No sabes que gusto me da, Inuyasha!- sonrió alegremente la chica.

¿¿Cómo me llamaste??-

¿Inuyasha?- probo de nuevo Kagóme.

El hanyou sonrió y abrazo con fuerza a Kagóme.

A mi también me da gusto.- dijo casi ahogada la chica.

Inuyasha la separo de sí y la miro un momento, le aparto el cabello de la cara, y dijo:

Volviste, sabía que no me ibas a dejar solo... Porque... Me lo prometiste.- 

Kagóme asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

- Sí. Iré a preparar el desayuno. ¡Enseguida vuelvo!-

¿Kagóme?-

¿Uhmm?- respondió la chica, levantando la cabeza y mirando al hanyou, ambos estaban recargados en un árbol.

Me da gusto que estés de vuelta con... nosotros.-

Pero si nunca me fui del todo.-

Lo sé, pero no es cierto.-

La chica miro tímidamente de reojo al sonrojado hanyou antes de continuar:

Yo... quiero darte las gracias... Por que... hiciste mucho por mí- balbuceó con esfuezo la mujer.

Lo hice con gusto.-

... -

Silencio total.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- inquirió Inuyasha, observando el cielo.

Puedes preguntarme dos cosas más.- concedió la mujer.

Bueno ¿Realmente llegaste a encariñarte con Yuko?-

¿Era solo un hechizo lo sabías?- contestó divertida la chica.

Ah.- silencio.- ¿Y viste a Kouga?-

Sí.-

¿Y qué sucedió?-

Bueno... - Kagóme dudo un momento, pero continuo.- Aclaramos una vieja confusión.-

¿Qué vieja confusión?- preguntó inmediatamente el mitad demonio.

¿Recuerdas qué desde el día que me rescataste de ellos, Kouga te tomo odio porque sostenía que tú estabas enamorado de mí?-

Claro que sí.-

¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué?-

Claro que no. Es un estúpido lobo rabioso. Probablemente solo lo imagino.-

Pues no n_nu.- confesó Kagóme.

¿Qué quieres decir?- Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Yo solo estuve secuestrada un día.- narró la chica.- Pero, en la mañana anterior al ataque, intente escapar. Los hombres de Kouga me descubrieron e iban a matarme cuando Kouga me salvo y les dijo que yo sería su mujer y que el que se atreviera a tocarme lo mataría.- Ante la mirada fulminante de Inuyasha, prosiguió rápidamente.- Yo me desesperé.- intentó contener la risa. - Y como último acto de resistencia le solté..., aún sabiendo que tú amabas a Kykio, que tú y yo... eramos novios.- termino, soltando la carcajada.

¿El estúpido lobo creyó que tú y yo eramos pareja?- repitió sin poder creerlo el hanyou.

Así es.- Kagóme asintió.- Y por eso desde el momento en que llegaste a la batalla con las aves del paraíso insiste en que eres un obstáculo.-

¿Pero... como arreglaste todo al fin?-

Hace una semana que estas inconsciente. Hace tres días fui a hablar con él y le aclaré que tú y yo no eramos nada, pero que tampoco era correspondido. Él me preguntó si yo amaba a alguien más, pero enmudecí. De todos modos no insistió y me dijo que si alguna vez lo necesitaba podría ir a buscarlo.- finalizo el relato Kagóme.

Una última pregunta.- finalizo Inuyasha.- ¿Cómo sobreviví?-

¿Eso qué importa? Estás vivo.- Kagóme dio por finalizada la conversación. - Ahora voy a pedirte otro favor. Tengo asuntos que arreglar en mí tiempo. No podré venir por un tiempo. Miroku se esta recuperando, obtuvimos sus almas al desaparecer Goldurfuin, y Sango pronto dará a luz. Syipo piensa quedarse aquí por un período y no sería mala idea que lo entrenes un poco. Cuídalos mucho por favor. Te prometo que regresaré pronto.-

Inuyasha acompaño a Kagóme hasta el pozo y la ayudo con su mochila.

- Cuídate mucho.- dijo sonriendolé el hanyou. - Prometo no ir a entrometerme.-

Kagóme le devolvió una última sonrisa y se arrojo por el pozo.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Snif ;_; Snif ;_; Snif ;_;! [¡Por Dios el teclado, se está mojando.] Ya terminamos con este capítulo. [Si lo escribo yo sola pero tengo complejo de Gollum.] Eso me recuerda, Elbereth es una especie de Diosa que creo las estrellas, en la mitología de Tolkien, de ahí la denominación de "Reina de las estrellas." 

Les agradezco mucho a los que leen, y me dejan Rewiens. Y a los que solo leen también.

¡Contestando Rewiens!

Quiero resaltar un hecho que me sorprende. Después de seis meses escribiendo esto me dejan Rewiens diciendomé que se están leyendo tres o más capítulos de corrido. A eso le llamo tener fuerza de voluntad.

Rain: Bueno, tú eres uno de los citados arriba ¡Once capítulos de casi un tirón es una barbaridad! Y sobre como le hago, simplemente me encanta escribir [Lo haga bien o mal, queda a juicio personal eso.] Ahora yo te pregunto ¿Cómo le haces para leer más de cuatro capítulos seguidos?

Bueno, es todo por ahora. Tengo planeado que el próximo capítulo sea el último. (Al fin luego de seis meses, ya era hora, Sheila.) Si no se me hace muy largo.

Hasta la próxima y si tienen alguna duda dejen Rewiens. Y si no también que no me ofendo.

****


	20. El fin del principio ¿O era el principio...

****

¡¡¡Hola!!! ^_^

Acá estamos con el capítulo 20 de esta copia de fic, hecho por quién más sino una copia de escritora, como es Sheila Ruiz.

Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los otros. Y no solo les hice ese regalo. ¡Aviso! Fanáticos a muerte de Kykio no lean, fanáticos de la pareja Inu/ Kag: ¿Qué hacen leyendo las notas de autor? ¡Tienen un capítulo para leer!

Pensé que este sería el último capítulo. Pero para su desgracia decidí dividirlo en dos. Así que (espero) el próximo será el último de veritas.

Ya basta de lata liviana, aquí les dejo la verdadera y más pesada lata.

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

El fin del principio ¿O era el principio del fin?

Kagóme casi muere del susto cuando Inuyasha se descolgó frente a ella, desde arriba del Árbol Sagrado.

¡Inuyasha! ¡Casi haces que muera del susto!- le reclamo.

Pero el hanyou no replico nada. Estaba demasiado contento de ver a "su" Kagóme después de un año.

(Tengo que hacer algo sobre eso.)- pensó Inuyasha.

Me estas asustando. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un poco temerosa la chica.

¿Qué? Sí... claro.- Inuyasha tomo la mochila de Kagóme e iba a empezar a caminar, cuando se detuvo.- ¿Kagóme?-

¿Sí?- contestó descuidadamente la chica.

Tú le preguntaste a Hinoki... -

Sobre eso... Lamento no haber recordado a Inuyasha con un poco más de detalle.-

¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender el hanyou.

Porque... Hinoki... Es eso.- señalo el árbol sagrado Kagóme.

¿Qué dices?-

Sí, Hinoki es el nombre de una variedad del cedro de fuego que comúnmente se usa como árbol sagrado... Si hubiera recordado... como nos conocimos... te hubiera reconocido en Hinoki.- Sonrió Kagóme.

Esta bien.- Inuyasha guardo silencio antes de contestar.- Tu me preguntaste, es decir a Hinoki... Porque viajaba tanto.-

Sí. Pero olvídalo.-

¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Inuyasha.

Tu no me preguntaste porque... olvide.-

Porque estabas bajo un hechizo.- contestó muy seguro el hanyou.

Kagóme bajo el rostro y este se ensombreció, cubierto por cabello:

Bueno, era un hechizo muy simple, si _realmente _no hubiera querido perder la memoria, eso no habría ocurrido ¿Sabes?-

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Inuyasha, con la inseguridad reflejada en sus ojos dorados, al tiempo que tomaba del mentón a la chica para hacer que lo viera a la cara.

Que... yo olvide todo desde _esa noche_, hace ya tres años y medio. Porque... -

Inuyasha calló, esperando que la chica continuará. Miró en sus ojos, como si pudiera arrancarle su secreto, hasta que al fin Kagóme desvió la vista. Pero seguía callando.

Kagóme se encontró de pronto con un nudo en la garganta, con la mirada dorada de Inuyasha clavada en la suya. Las lágrimas comenzaban a surgir. Cuanto le dolía recordar lo que más deseaba borrar de su pasado, de su vida. Lo que más deseaba olvidar. Su amor por el hanyou. Tres años no habían bastado para enterrar ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de su alma.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en dos años ningún chico pudo nunca abrazarme así? Y... Y él lo logró... sin más. Por qué cada vez que lo veo... mi mundo perfectamente consolidado se derrumba. Mi estabilidad se hace trizas. Por qué... ¿Por qué se lo permito?- _

Esas palabras, que un día hacia un año se habían formado en su mente, la atacaron. No hablaba de Yuko, como Inuyasha había creído. Hablaba de él, del hanyou. Cada vez que un chico la abrazaba de esa forma... tan... dulcemente, tan... tiernamente. Inmediatamente Inuyasha y su recuerdo aparecían para trastornar su mundo. Ese que tanto trabajo le había costado reconstruir.

Y ahora eso que la había hecho sufrir tantos años, su profundo amor por el hanyou, la obligaba a confesar. Luego Kami diría que hacer o que camino seguir. Si era junto a Inuyasha, mejor. Si no... ya vería.

[Por Dios me dieron ganas de vomitar de tan cursi. Sí, ya.]

Finalmente desvió su mirada de la del hanyou, y luego de un breve y pesado silencio, logro articular.

Yo... no quería volver aquí... A los lugares donde habíamos estado juntos... a _ese lugar... _Porque me harían mal... Me recordaría todo lo que sufrí... Me recordarían a ti... y a... - Lo siento. Siento haberte hecho sufrir.- 

Eso sorprendió a la chica ¿Inuyasha disculpandosé? Pero no solo esas palabras, la estaba abrazando. Por una vez no la invadió la angustia. La estaba abrazando el único chico que era capaz de hacer que su corazón enloqueciera.

Entonces las lágrimas que la chica había contenido brotaron imparables, y al no poder detenerlas se abandono a ellas y dejo que fluyeran.

Inuyasha sintió su corazón estremecerse. Tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que había ocupado sus pensamientos los últimos cuatro años y medio. La mujer que lo había hecho conocer el miedo, la angustia y la desesperación. Pero esos eran pequeños sentimientos accesorios para el hanyou. Él le estaba eternamente agradecido porque, además, le había hecho descubrir lo que era amar... de verdad. Siento su ropa mojada, y el olor a sal. Lágrimas...

No quiero que llores, porque me harás llorar a mí también.- rogó con la voz entrecortada el hanyou.- Por favor.- la aprisiono más fuerte.- No.-

Kagóme ceso el llanto y se fregó los ojos, para despejarlos.

Tienes razón, no llore tanto cuando te creí muerto, no lo haré ahora.-

¿Por qué no quisiste decirme que fuiste tu quién me salvo la vida la última vez?- replico el hanyou.- Yo sé que esa flecha sagrada que pediste destruyo a los sirvientes del inframundo.-

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto algo molesta la chica.

Responde tu primero.- replico el hanyou.

No quería que lo supieras. No quiero que te sientas en deuda conmigo.-

Me lo dijo Syipo.- contestó finalmente Inuyasha.

Kagóme hizo un sonido indefinido, una clara amenaza al kitsune.

Para no sentirme en deuda contigo no debería haberte conocido, Kagóme.- se apresuró agregar Inuyasha.- Tú me rescataste de mi sello, tu me ayudaste muchisimas veces a no darme por vencido. Tu fuiste, y eres, mi razón de ser, Kagóme.-

La chica sonrió, incapaz de creerle a sus oídos.

Y aunque no suene muy halagador, eras la razón por la quería convertirme en un youkai.-

¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Por qué??- exclamo Kagóme.

Por la misma razón por la que viaje tanto desde que te fuiste. Para evitar pensar, para evitar buscar culpables que invariablemente eran yo. Quizás un intento de olvidarte, como el que tu hiciste. Pero con muchas menos razones, y muchos menos resultados.-

Lo lamento.- susurró la chica.

Yo no. Porque todo eso me sirvió para darme cuenta de cuanto te necesito.-

Ninguno dijo nada más, se quedaron mirandosé un momento a los ojos, hipnotizados. Inuyasha abrazó a Kagóme por la cintura, mientras sus respiraciones se acercaban y la sangre les subía a las caras. Kagóme entrelazo sus dedos detrás del cuello del hanyou.

Sus labios chocaron.

¡Al fin! ¡Luego de más de cuatro años el hanyou la estaba besando! Finalmente uno de sus sueños se estaba cumpliendo... [Y el de casi todos nosotros.]

Inuyasha no cabía en sí de alegría. ¡Estaba besando a la mujer que amaba! ¿Que importaba que no hubiera sido el primero? [Recuerden un capítulo anterior, creo que el siete.] Lo importante es que lo estaba haciendo, como en tantos sueños, hasta el momento, jamás cumplidos...

Las cosas hubieran pasado a mayores. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire... 

...Syipo llegó corriendo.

¡Hola Kagóme, ya llegaste!- la mirada enfurecida que le dirigió la chica le dio un indicio de que ya sabía que Inuyasha sabía.- Eh... Bueno... Sango, dice que se den prisa... porque quiere hablar con ustedes de algo.-

Ya vamos.- accedió el hanyou.

Sí, en un momento.-

Syipo corrió de vuelta hacia la Aldea de la Anciana Kaede, lugar donde se habían mudado Sango, el repuesto Miroku, Syipo, Yoko e Inuyasha.

A propósito.- notó Kagóme, luego de un momento.- ¿Cómo esta Yoko?-

Bien, dentro de lo que puede estar ¿Sabes?-

Sí.- Kagóme se detuvo, haciendo que Inuyasha chocará contra ella.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el hanyou, mientras abrazaba a Kagóme por detrás.

¿Inuyasha...?- una sombra cruzo por el rostro de la chica.

¿Verdad que te quedarás conmigo?- pregunto con voz de niño malcriado Inuyasha.- ¿No me dejarás, cierto?-

Por supuesto que no.- Kagóme sonrió dulcemente.

¿Qué ibas a decirme?- preguntó Inuyasha.

Nada. Solo que no nos retrasemos. Seguramente es algo importante.- contestó.

Tienes razón.- respondió Inuyasha, ofreciéndole el brazo a Kagóme. Aunque sabía que lo que había acosado a la chica era algo mucho más grave... y más difícil de solucionar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sango entraron aún del brazo.

¿¿Qué hacen aquí??- fue lo único que alcanzaron a preguntar ambos, ante las inesperadas visitas que aguardaban, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sus llegadas.

CONTINUARÁ...

(;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;) (;_;)

¡Snif! ¡Snif! Esta sádica y encariñada con este fic, Sheila, les advierte que el próximo es el último capítulo (De verdad ¡Promesa!) de esto que ni siquiera merece el nombre de Fic.

Quiero agradecerles mucho a los que leen y me dejan sus comentarios. Y a los que no también ^_^. A propósito espero que les haya gustado la parte Inu/Kag. Es que no soy muy buena haciendo romance ¬_¬ (Ningún género en realidad.) Pero espero haber cumplido con lo que me pedían. (¡Claro que me suicidaba si esto no era Inu/Kag!)

¡¡RESPONDIENDO REWIENS!!

Kala: Bueno... ^//^u muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es buenisimo *_*. Aprecio mucho el apoyo de verdad ^O^. Bueno; je, je ^_^u yo estaba segura que este sería el último capítulo... hasta que empece a escribir. Y espero que el capítulo anterior no haya quedado muy complicado... En fin ¡Muchas gracias!

Cheetan Black: Realmente no deberías tener nada mejor que leer que 16 capítulos seguidos de esto... No, en serio, gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno. Y apunto exactamente a eso que mis fics sean lo más originales posibles. Y este en particular tiene muchas historias mezcladas, es cierto. Y seguramente haré más fics. (Una noticia preocupante para todos ustedes ¿O no?) Aquí te va el penúltimo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Gracias por leer esto (Si es que lo hacen ¬_¬u) ¡Y dejen un Rewiens que no me enojo ni estos muerden!

__


	21. Confesiones: ¿Qué es lo que dicta el cor...

****

Hola

Aquí vamos con el capítulo 21 ¡El último de veritas! (; _;)

Ya lo saben, los personajes por todos conocidos no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Los otros [Una cantidad insospechable. Y de la calidad mejor no hablemos.] Son 80% imaginación de Sheila Ruiz y 20% influencia de leyendas varias.

Simbología: [Mis acotaciones.]; (Pensamientos de los personajes.); _recuerdos de diálogos_;** FLASH BACK ***

__

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian...

Confesiones: ¿Qué es lo que dicta el corazón?

Kagóme e Inuyasha se negaban sistemáticamente a aceptar la escena.

¡Buenos días, Srta. Kagóme!- saludo en su forma habitual Miroku.- Es un gusto volver a verla por aquí.- luego dedico su atención al té.

No se queden así.- Sango los miro entre preocupada y divertida.- Digan algo.-

¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- preguntó finalmente Inuyasha.

Kagóme parpadeo una vez más y recupero sus capacidades. Se aferró al brazo del hanyou.

Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes le devolvió, bastante incomodo, la mirada. Luego la chica giró la cabeza para toparse con los ojos marrones más extraños que había visto jamás.

¿Qué haces aquí... Ethir? ¿Y tú Aglarelena?- Kagóme se aferro con tanta fuerza al brazo de Inuyasha que empezó a cortarle la circulación.

Solo vinimos a devolverles unas cosas. Y a despedirnos.- contestó la mujer que ellos alguna vez habían llamado Berenice.

Ahhh... -

Y además... Él no se llama Ethir. Ni de chiste.- reclamo Aglarelena.

Yo soy Feandin.- dijo el hombre, entornando los ojos brillantes.

Y el nombre te cae muy bien. Espíritu silencioso.- sentenció Inuyasha.

¿De qué nos perdimos?- pregunto confundida Sango.

Supongo que tenemos un poco de tiempo para hablar ¿Verdad, Feandin?-

Sí.- accedió el hombre, fijandosé en Inuyasha.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio.

Yo quisiera saber.- interrumpió Inuyasha.- Como esta eso de que no eres Ethir, sino Feandin.-

Ustedes saben.- empezó Aglarelena.- Que es un hecho que La Oscuridad esta guardada en alguien que nació hace ya un tiempo.-

Nadie acotó nada a esto, por lo tanto Kagóme afirmo:

Es Yoko.-

Sango apretó los puños y bajo la mirada. Miroku aguardo entre pensativo y expectante. Syipo acarició a la beba. Inuyasha clavo la mirada en los visitantes.

Aglarelena asintió lentamente con la cabeza y continuo:

Ese ser, el mismo que destruyeron hace ya algunos años... sabía que la encarnación estaba por ocurrir. Por lo tanto su plan era apoderarse de ella. No contaba con lo que sucedería después, y que seguramente ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo... Lo concreto es que lo derrotaron. Y una sombra de lo que había sido sobrevivió. Y espero el momento de que todo sucediera.-

Pero... - continuo esta vez Feandin.- Él se encontraba muy débil. Por sí solo no lograría nada. Tenía que aliarse a alguien más fuerte que él. Y aquí es donde entra en escena Goldurfuin. Ese ser, Glindel, pensaba fortalecerse con el poder de la Oscuridad contenido en Yoko, y luego deshacerse de Goldurfuin. Por eso hizo todo lo posible y aún más para apoderarse de ella. Pero no le sirvió de mucho ya que fue traicionado por aquel que iba a ser su víctima.- Feandin tomo aliento.- Para esto necesitaba un cuerpo más apropiado. Y de ser posible que tuviera ciertas chances de estar en contacto con la mujer que llevaba en su vientre al guardián de la Oscuridad.-

Entonces te eligió a ti ¿Pero por qué?- reflexiono Miroku.

Por ella.- Con un gesto de su mano, Feandin señalo a Aglarelena.

¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender Inuyasha.

Yo conocía a Kagóme desde antes. Además... nosotros dos... - tartamudeo, haciendo alusión a ella Y Feandin.- Bueno... Teníamos una relación muy especial. Si captan la idea.- Ella hizo una pausa para continuar.- Cuando Glindel lo poseyó, tomo el nombre de Ethir y empezó a decir toda clase de cosas sobre un poder desperdiciado; los sucios humanos ineptos. Esas cosas no eran propias de él.-

Entonces Glindel tomo la decisión límite y se unió a Glindel y sus secuaces.- completó Feandin.

Sí. Yo reflexione un tiempo, pero lo seguí y me uní a ellos. No quería abandonarlo.-

Lo hiciste por amor.- acotó Kagóme, enternecida.

Pero no solo por nosotros. También por ustedes dos y por mi hermana.- contestó Aglarelena dirigiendosé a Kagóme.

¿Por nosotros? ¿Y quién es tu hermana?- pregunto asombrada la chica.

Sí. Yo sabía que ustedes dos eran partes vitales de cualquier plan. Por el hecho de que eran las personas más cercanas a Sango. Luego de Miroku.-

¿Y quién es tu hermana?- insistió Inuyasha.

Una mujer que vivo hace más de 500 años a esta época. Y 1000 desde la época de Kagóme. Midoriko.-

¿La creadora de la Perla de Syicón?- preguntó Syipo.

¿La mujer que vivió en mi aldea?- inquirió Sango.

La misma.-

Eso quiere decir... - dudo Miroku, fijandosé en Kagóme y luego mirando a Aglarelena.- Es posible que la Srta. Kagóme haya sido... -

Fue Midoriko, hace ya varias vidas atrás.- puntualizo el brillo de las estrellas, Aglarelena. - Y me sentía responsable. Nosotros habíamos ocasionado todo. Nosotros debíamos terminarlo.- aclaró la mujer.

No puede ser cierto.- dijo horrorizada Kagóme.

Lo es. Todos quedamos atrapados en la misma red. Es gracioso como todo tiene razón de ser, aunque no lo entendamos.- acotó Feandin.

¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Inuyasha.

¡Ay, ya lo olvidaba!- repuso rápidamente Aglarelena.- Nosotros vinimos a devolverles algo.- Saco un objeto alargado y lo extendió a Inuyasha, diciendo:

¿No te falta algo?-

Inuyasha recibió el paquete y con una enorme alegría saco a la Tetsusaiga de él. Pero inmediatamente una sombra lo acoso.

No te apures.- le replico la Bean Sidhe.- Yo la recogí del campo de batalla y la limpie de las maldiciones. Ya no te creará problemas.-

Inuyasha esbozo algo como una sonrisa y puso la espada sobre su falda.

Y eso nos da hincapié para el otro asunto. Porque, no sé si sabes Kagóme, que esa espada fue maldita por Kykio. Alguien que tú y yo conocemos muy bien.-

Sí. Ya había olvidado... eso.- Kagóme hizo un silencio.- ¿Qué ocurrió con las otras?- pregunto finalmente.

Aglarelena no dijo nada, como si el dolor le impidiera razonar. Feandin bajo la mirada, avergonzado, y confeso:

Eso tengo que contestarlo yo... Hace cuatro años que Glindel me poseyó... Y yo... es decir... nosotros... él... Las mató. A todas. A excepción de tres. Mi brillo de las estrellas; tú; y Kykio. Lo siento.-

Kagóme e Inuyasha se pusieron harto pálidos. Los demás no entendían absolutamente nada. Por lo que todos callaron.

Esta bien.- logro articular finalmente Inuyasha.

Eso quiere decir... que solo quedamos nosotros cuatros.- afirmo Kagóme.

Sí. Y esto es otra cosa que venimos a devolverles.- respondió Aglarelena. Saco algo de dentro de su ropa y abrió la mano.

En ella brillaban dos anillos de plata. Uno redondo y simple; el otro con un zafiro engarzado.

¿Lo reconoces?- pregunto la mujer, alzando el primer anillo a la altura de los ojos de Kagóme.

Dú Lelith.- afirmo la otra, observando aterrorizada la joya.

Sí.- asintió la Fincaev.- Sé que es una carga muy pesada para ti. Por eso venimos a ofrecerles una solución.-

¿Cuál es?- pregunto entre indeciso y temeroso Inuyasha.

Kagóme a pesar de no ser una Bean Sidhe, tiene muchas más habilidades que yo para dirigir un Círculo, por lo tanto si ella así lo quiere nosotros continuaremos cumpliendo con las obligaciones que asumimos tiempo ha. Y buscando nuevas aprendices.- Aglarelena calló.

¿Y sino?-

En caso contrario los cuatro renunciaremos a lo que nos compromete al Círculo. En mi caso y en el de Aglarelena nuestros poderes menguaran un poco. Nuestra inmortalidad estará intacta, pero a cambio de eso deberemos soportar el paso del tiempo y las heridas que deje.- Feandin, quién había estado hablando, tomo aire y continuo.- Ustedes conservaran sus poderes intactos. Pero la longevidad que tienen desaparecerá y tendrán una vida como la de cualquier mortal, de unos 80 o 70 años. Desde luego eso no quiere decir que perderán sus habilidades. Seguirán siendo un hanyou, y una miko y raimada.-

¿Por qué hablan como si fueran a despedirse... para siempre?- dudo Kagóme.

Decide por favor.- apremió Aglarelena.

Kagóme e Inuyasha intercambiaron miradas y se fijaron en Feandin y Aglarelena. 

Kagóme sabía que si no renunciaban nunca podrían ser felices con sus seres amados ¿Para qué les servía la longevidad o los ilimitados poderes, si no se podían estar al lado de quién más se amaba?

Yo opino que deberíamos renunciar.- sentenció finalmente Kagóme.

Será lo mejor.- acordó Feandin.

Aglarelena separo los dos anillos y le entrego el más simple a Kagóme, quedandosé con el otro ella. Ambas apretaron las joyas en su mano.

Inuyasha y Feandin sacaron sus espadas y las pusieron delante de las dos mujeres.

Yo, Aglarelena, el brillo de las estrellas. Del linaje de las Fincaev... -

Yo, Feandin, espíritu silencio. Del linaje de los Dauremins... -

Yo, Kagóme, la miko y la raimada. Del linaje de los hombres... -

Yo, Inuyasha, el hijo de Inutaisho. Del linaje de los hanyous... -

Renuncio a lo que accedí hace ya varios años... - dijeron a coro Inuyasha y Kagóme.

Renuncio a lo que accedí hace ya varios siglos... - recitaron Feandin y Aglarelena.

A las obligaciones que tome... - Inuyasha.

A los privilegios que accedí... - Feandin.

En la noche de Luna... - Kagóme.

De verano... - Inuyasha.

De primavera... - Aglarelena.

Un resplandor rosado inundo a Inuyasha y Kagóme. Feandin y Aglarelena fueron sacudidos por una corriente azulada.

Minutos después los dos visitantes se veían más cansados que nunca. En la mirada de la mujer se podían ver centurias de penas. Feandin parecía más demacrado que antes y le costo un poco levantar su espada. La misma con la que Aglarelena lo había librado del Glindel.

Kagóme en cambio sonrió y abrazo a Inuyasha. El hanyou le correspondió el abrazo y le beso los cabellos. Así se quedaron unos minutos. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que los otros dos se habían puesto de pie.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Inuyasha.

Como les dijimos vinimos a despedirnos.- puntualizo Feandin.

Ten.- dijo Aglarelena acercandosé a Kagóme.- Quédate con ambos anillos.- le entrego el engarzando en zafiro. - Podrás usarlos cuando quieras. No con todos los privilegios que antes. Y cuando Kaoru este lista dale el anillo más pequeño y tú quedaté con el mío.-

¿Quién es Kaoru?- preguntó Inuyasha.

Seguramente en cuatro años más tardar lo sabrán.- sonrió Aglarelena.

Ahora.- dijo al tiempo que salían afuera, seguidos por Kagóme y los otros.- Las Bean Sidhe ya no tenemos un hogar aquí en Gaia. Los últimos de nosotros nos marcharemos adónde siempre debimos estar. Al plano superior.- respondió

A unos metros los esperaban Dayana, Jade, Amina, Amira y Dairo. Los tres últimos se acercaron a Sango y cargaron a Yoko.

Cuídala mucho.- pidió Dairo.

Sé que ella sabrá superar cualquier problema.- agregó Amina.

Adiós pequeña.- se despidió Amira.

Sango no pudo contenerse y lloro muchisimo ante la despedida de su familia.

Bueno... Solo una cosa más antes de irnos. Hasta ahora las Bean Sidhe cumplimos la misión que nos dieron, protegimos a los humanos de cualquier potencial amenaza. En Asia ya no quedan de nosotros y en el resto del mundo no tardarán mucho en desaparecer nuestros colegas. A partir de ahora tendrán que cuidarse solos. Y es probable que muchas cosas desastrosas ocurran. Pero tengan en cuenta que solo ustedes son responsables de sus actos y lo que ellos acarreen.- declaro Aglarelena.

Ahora sí... Adiós.- se despidió Feandin, se dieron vuelta y unieron al resto del grupo.

Los amigos observaron desde lejos como la que alguna vez habían llamado Berenice y la última Grymli, Dayana, abrían un portal y desaparecían con sus compañeros por él.

El túnel dimensional se cerro y una sensación de vacío inundo a los presentes.

Kagóme apretó entre sus brazos a su futura ahijada. Tanto ella como los demás temían por el futuro de la criatura, guardiana de La Oscuridad.

Pero el futuro no llegaba aún, no tenía sentido hacer conjeturas inciertas.

Kagóme le sonrió al hanyou a su lado y descubrió que el tiempo había pasado y muchas cosas habían cambiado...

Pero muuyy en el fondo, seguían siendo los mismos.

****

FIN

[Sheila nada en el río de lágrimas hasta Kykio PC.] Este fue el verdadero [Y tan anunciado ¬_¬U] Último capítulo de "El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian..." El mismo fic que debe hacer que Tolkien se revuelque en su tumba por plagio. Eso me recuerda: ¡Increíble! ¡ En este capítulo no le saque absolutamente nada!

¡¡RESPONDIENDO REWIENS!! [¡¡Lo adoró!! ^_^]

Cheetan Black: Muchas gracias por el nuevo Rewiens. Espero que salgas bien en tus exámenes globales. Gracias a Dios yo ya di los míos. Acá tenes el último capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste!

Slayer Lina Inverse: No sé como te pudo agradar leer esto. En fin sobre gustos no hay nada escrito... No sé a cual de las muchas crueldades te refieres, pero lo siento. Decirte que lo subo lo más rápido que puedo sería mentirte. [O no tanto, me esta quedando muy apretado el tiempo.] Y seguramente seguiré escribiendo. Mejor veté preocupando.

Kala: Muchas gracias por decir que quedo bien... Subi lo más rápido que pude.

Cierto... ¡Felices vacaciones a los argentinos que estén dando vueltas por aquí!

Y por último aquí vamos con un discurso como si hubiera ganado un premio, retirado o muerto. [Pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones.] Solo termine un fic (; _;) [De todos modos no están obligados a leer.]

En el momento de publicar esto se cumplen seis meses que ya llevo torturándolos con esta copia barata de fic. La consecuencia es un llanto que desespera a casi todos los que viven conmigo e intentan consolarme diciéndome que luego podré escribir otro.

Me encariñe tanto con "El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambia... " [Y esto es a modo de justificación de porque esta historia es así de "loca"] Porque empece a escribir con 38° de fiebre y un broncoespasmo de 2 semanas. Como adjunto me tome una crisis existencial que este fic me ayudo a canalizar en mucho.

Esto sumado al tiempo y esfuerzo que le dedique y a que yo venía de un rotundo fracaso literario con CCS [Y volví a fracasar cuando lo volvía subir.]Me hacían preguntarme: ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer una buena historia de "Inuyasha", más complicado?

Me tomo dos semanas decidirme a escribir. Al principio la historia era mucho menos complicada. Luego de dos semanas de reflexión la trama se complico [Aunque nunca pensé llegar a esto ^_^u] Luego me tarde otra semana en preparar el primer capítulo ["Noticias y sorpresas."] Publique en FanFiction.net el día lunes 12 de mayo del 2003. 

Quiero agradecerles infinitamente a todos los que me dejaron opiniones y/o preguntas y/o demandas y/o reclamos:Cessoo7, ChibiKagome- chan,darkslayer_86, kagome-inuyash, Arwen-sama, kagomepotter_137,Mione of de dragon, Kaly, Rain.

Y un agradecimiento especial a Sheyla K- Chan; Kala; Leyla y Cheetan Black. Quienes me dejaron comentarios prácticamente siempre.

Ahora ya no les quito tiempo. Muchas gracias a quienes tienen paciencia de leer esto. Y aunque sea el último capítulo pueden dejarme Rewiens que no me enojo.

Me gustaría poder decir que este es el último fic que escribo.

Pero no.

Recién empiezo.

Sheila Ruiz


End file.
